TMNT Science to Magick
by Nienna Carnesir
Summary: The turtles stumble upon a girl with amnesia, who turns out to be more than what she first seems. Thing escalate and the turtles find that there's more to the world than science, leading them to the girl's past and their future...
1. Chapter 1

Lights, the first memory I have are of the lights of the city, how bright they are and how they look like stars from so high. Then I was standing on cement, blank, unable to really process anything and I started to move, urged forward by a need to find something familiar. I didn't remember the city lights then, the memory comes later.

As I stumbled about and looking down streets and alleyways I found a fight had broken out between some odd people. What struck me first was that there were a lot of people dressed head to toe, literally, in black. Their masks had eyelets for sight, but they were covered like ninja. For a moment I had a flash of different memories that spoke to my body and I had a surge of adrenaline, ready to jump in and fight. That's when a turtle was hurled at me. I had a fraction of a second to brace myself and was able to flip us before the larger mass smashed me into the concrete.

I know I just said that a LARGER mass would crush me after saying it was a turtle. I'll get to that in a moment.

Blue eyes were the first thing I noticed. Then a huge grin that made me smile back involuntarily.

"Sorry about that, I didn't really have a choice of where I was going." I shrugged and tried to get up, slipping only a little on the wet street and then offered my hand to the large turtle. He took it and hopped up.

"Thanks, but you should get going, I don't want you to get in the middle of this." He gently took my elbow and moved me to the opposite side of the street and with a wink ran back to the alley grabbing a couple things out of the shadows, I assumed he dropped them on his flight across the street.

Yes, he was a giant turtle that talked. He had three fingers on each hand and a couple toes per foot, green skin, and a shell.

That wasn't the only thing I really focused on, I could see the orange bandana he had wrapped around his head as he jumped back in the battle, then saw that there were three others. Red, blue and purple, as well as a ski masked man, all fighting these ninja looking gang.

I could feel my skin tingling with the urge to jump in and my feet moved me quickly to where the fight was going on. At first I was reluctant, my urge lessening a little as I got closer and saw how many there were. Soon that wasn't even a thought in my mind as a couple of them saw me watching the turtles with my fists clenching and unclench at each hit, I guess they figured I'd be good to capture and tried to grab me.

I defended myself almost thoughtlessly, my body reacting without my needing to think too much about it. Soon I was kicking and punching my way through the crowd of black clothed ninja. I found the orange bandana turtle and tried to make my way closer but the groups kept reforming, like an endless supply of pawns. I had a moment of curiosity, wondering who the leader was, before I had to duck a nun-chuck to the head.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging those things!" I said to the orange clad turtle.

I elbowed the guy behind me and flipped backwards, bracing my hands on his chest so that I flew up and could grab his head with my legs. It gave me temporary leverage over the fighting groups, the orange bandana was staring at me in shock as I twisted my body and used both my opponent's weight and my own to throw him down to the ground face first, "Heads up turtle!"

He ducked and kicked out, knocking his attacker to the ground before making his way over to me.

"Who ARE you?" I frowned and shook my head, "I don't know." Then we were onslaught with more pawns and conversation became near impossible. My fights lead me to another turtle that had more ninja on him than I thought he could handle. They were getting the better of him and that's when I saw the pawn with the shuriken. He signaled to his comrades and those who were blocking his view moved so he had a clearer shot at the turtle and the ones in front of the turtle kept him distracted.

My first instinct was to shout out, but I knew if I did he wouldn't register it as me yelling at him. So I started moving, my legs working on their own I jumped on the side of a building and flew above the pawns and just before I landed in the gap I yelled, "DUCK dude!" On instinct, I think, he ducked and I smashed in faces in with the heels of my feet as I stepped on each head in a large arch before landing. The red bandana turtle turned to me and for a split second he had a genuine grin on his face and the lighting added this weird glow to his eyes, made them sparkle gold.

I knew I was in the way, the spot where the shuriken would be coming. I heard them before the pain was there and my eye sight blurred. I saw a couple of those malicious little stars slice the turtle's shoulder and my sight sharpened, rage tinting everything a crimson color.

I glanced at my shoulder and ripped the shuriken that were there out and flipped them right into the attacker's head.

I heard a voice, Bronx accent, shout "LEO! Group up!" Warm green hands checked to see if I still had a pulse and then scooped me up into very solid arms. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen to my knees.

"Damn it," he cursed.

The one in the red bandana was holding me like a rag doll, and I was shocked enough to not protest. I liked his accent and his eyes were actually gold colored, not a trick of the light. They were so angry and sad while I looked into them.

"I-I'm sorry," I sputtered, tasting blood as it trickled out the side of my mouth, "I would have shouted sooner but I didn't think you'd react."

He didn't comment but continued to dart through groups of black clothed pawns. I saw swords flying around in his wake and a staff with purple wrappings in the middle hitting any assaulting individuals aside. "What's goin- oh man, is she okay?" The orange bandana popped into view, but the look of fear and worry were misplaced in his blue eyes and it tore at me a little to see his expression. Soon we were somewhere dark, the red one not letting me go for a moment. It was strangely heartwarming how he kept holding me.

"Maybe I was lost only to be here to help," I muttered. "Just wish I had learned your names." "Raphael, Raph for short," came the gruff reply. My mouth quirked to the side, "The orange one?" Blue eyes hovered over my face, "Mikey! Michelangelo, but I go by Mikey." I nodded and smiled. The noise of a car engine interrupted my thoughts and I felt movement, "Where are we?" Mikey gave me a ghost of his former smile, "The van. We're taking you back to Don's lab so he can try and fix you up."

"She's in really bad shape, I don't know if Donnie can do much," another voice chimed in.

I looked at the blue turtle, "You?" He blinked for a second, not understanding.

"That's Leo," Raph said gruffly, "Our fearless leader."

Leo frowned, "My full name is Leonardo and our other brother is Donatello, you can see why we use nicknames."

I nodded, "Don't be so serious. I bet your face is nicer when you smile." I patted Mikey, "Kinda like this one here." That made the sadness leave Mikey's face a little.

"She's making jokes, maybe it's not as bad as it looks."

I shook my head, "Just hit some sensitive areas. Shock settled in a little. Not serious though, I'll bleed out more than die from depth of wound or vitals getting hit. I'm a terrible bleeder."

Raph snorted but he gently squeezed me, as if to thank me for making Mikey feel better and maybe to reassure me. At least that was what his eyes said to me. Then the darkness took me and I didn't see where we went next.

The next time I woke I was screaming.

I clamped my hand over my mouth, shocked and then I registered why I was making such a horrible racket, my back was on fire.

"What...are…you…doing!?" I gasped each word out through wave after wave of pain.

"She's conscious, Don, stop," the Bronx accent said and then golden eyes were looking into mine, "Are you allergic to anything?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I don't even know my own name." I didn't and even though I knew this was bad, it was like I was asleep, nothing really worried me. Like I was detached from what was going on.

'Am I dreaming?' I wondered silently.'Or maybe it's just the affects of shock...'

"We can't risk having her react to anything, I don't have the proper counter medicines and I have to stitch these up or she'll bleed out," warm grey eyes encased by a purple bandana came down to my level, "Is there anything you can remember? Anything at all?"

I shook my head, "Just give me something to hang onto and scream into."

Raph took my hands and squeezed, "Want a pillow?"

I shook my head, "how about a strip of leather or something?" A flat tooth guard was handed to him and he lifted it to my mouth, "It's clean."

I took it and experimentally bit on it, then bit harder. I nodded and braced my hands but tried to relax my back.

The pricks and pulling of each stitch was horrible, but I wouldn't let those gold eyes see the pain in mine, so I squeezed my eyes shut and tried my best to keep noises to a minimum.

I had to pull my hands out of his to grab the legs of the table they had set me up on, they weren't as relenting and I wasn't afraid of hurting them so I ground my teeth and let myself cling to the table legs until I thought my fingers might break and the pressure in my head would make it explode.

I held on till I passed out.

Author's note---

I made this more from a dream I had than anything else. After it faded enough that I couldn't remember every detail I started to add more and more and eventually I had this big story in my head.

Since I feel fan fictions are the best exercise for writing, even find it helps me get into a 'mood' for writing, I kept it up. There's a re lot more to this story and I've already written a lot...so there will be updates pretty regularly. =)

If you don't like my stories, don't read 'em ~_^ thanks. 3


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling groggy and flush, my back felt strange and I couldn't move my legs. I wiggled my fingers and brought them up to prop my head up a little.

I was surrounded by worried turtles and a rat.

A large, human sized, rat. It had strangely kind eyes, light brown fur with grey here and there, marking his age higher up on the scale.

"I can't move," I said calmly.

The rat nodded and stepped forward. He was dressed in a burgundy kimono looking thing and had an old knotted wood cane.

"I have used your pressure points to paralyze your lower body temporarily. You have a fever though and Donatello needs to give you something for it and help prevent any infection."

He had an accent and my instincts said it was Asian of some sort.

'Interesting', I thought.

My eyes found the grey ones with a purple bandana, "Donatello right?"

He nodded, "Can you remember anything?"

I shook my head, "Blank. Sorry. Just stick me with the most common thing you have. If I react I highly doubt it will be serious because I don't FEEL worried."

He frowned, "What do you mean?" Sighing I tried to think of a way to explain what I was thinking, "When I feel something it is familiarity, natural, instinct, but when I try to think everything is blank. It's better to trust my physical memory as compared to my mental state right now." The rat nodded and motioned for Donatello to proceed with whatever he could do.

"Who are you?" I asked the large rodent. He bowed his head, "My apologies, I am Master Splinter. You have already met my four sons." Mikey slipped past his 'father' and squatted down so he was eye to eye with me, "We were adopted by Master Splinter when we were younger. We're kind of mutants."

I grinned, "Really? I never would have guessed that." I patted his cheek, "You don't have to explain anything to me, hun, I'm just grateful for the medical attention here. It also gives me time to figure out why I have a blank spot where all my memories would be."

"Are you kidding? You risked your life to save Raph, this is the LEAST we could do, dude." I cocked an eyebrow at him, "You ride a skateboard don't you?"

His eyes got huge, "How'd you know?"

I chuckled and laid my forehead on the table, "I think my deduction skills are fine. Heck my basic personality seems to be in tack despite a little shock and a fever, so memories shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

"Penicillin?" Don was too far behind me to see him, "What?"

"Does that sound familiar? Penicillin?" I nodded, "Good vibes. Go for it." I didn't feel him put the needle in my shoulder.

"I will get out of your guys' hair as soon as I can walk a bit," I mumbled from the table.

"Then you will be staying for a long while, my child, for these wounds will not let you move without severe pain." I looked up at Master Splinter, "Seriously? But I thought I probably should go to a hospital or something right? What if there's…"

I couldn't finish my sentence.

The grief hit me so hard it took my breath away and the tears blinded me almost instantly.I had no idea why I was suddenly so sure I had no one. I knew that whoever loved me was dead and gone from this world. I was alone and without my memories but my feelings still told me I was alone. I buried my face in my arms and tried to will the feeling away.

"What happened? Are you having a reaction to the penicillin?" Don's worried voice seemed so far away. Then, warm hands pet my short hair gently, I recognized them and strangely they brought me back to myself and the grief let go a little. I grabbed onto the hand and clung to it, but it lifted my chin and gold eyes held my gaze.

"What did you remember?" I fought the tears back, "Loss. I'm alone."

He nodded and crouched down next to his brother resting both his hands in mine.

Another hand touched my cheek and wiped off tears, "Sorry," Mikey said quietly. I shook my head, "Don't be. It's good in a weird way. At least I know I'm not going to be missed."

I couldn't get my eyes away from the gold though and I felt less and less alone.

"Raphael, you and Michelangelo should stay with her. Leonardo will you help your brother clean and dispose of things?" Master Splinter asked as he stepped out of the room.

"Yes, of course sensei," Leo replied.

I frowned and tore my eyes away from the gold ones only to be captured by sparkling brown eyes and the intense guilt inside them.

"Why do I get the impression I'm not the only one a little broken inside?" Mikey grinned, "Dude, she's good." I glanced at Raph and saw his gold eyes were half love and half resentment when he regarded Leo.

Colors, they seem to be so important. Shape, detail, they all stood out to me. I had an urge when I looked into each set of eyes. I wanted to capture the essence. My hands itched to move and I knew instinctively…"I'm an artist. I think I draw and paint." I looked to Mikey's eyes and couldn't stop the smile, "Maybe a little empathic cuz I seem to get a vibe from each of you and can't stop from reacting."

Don snorted, "Wouldn't be the most surprising thing we've stumbled upon." I smiled and nestled my head against my arms.

"Do you ever take those off?" Mikey instinctively touched his bandana, "Yeah but only to shower and sometimes sleep." Raph gave him a look, "Not even supposed to take 'em off to sleep." Mikey shrugged, he had moved his hand from my tears to my arm.

"I don't want to be a burden on you guys. You can drop me off at a hospital. I'm sure they can help me out."

"No," Leo said firmly from somewhere behind me, "You saved our brother. The least we can do is accommodate you while you heal. It isn't a burden when you almost gave the ultimate sacrifice for someone whose name you didn't even know." I blushed, "You don't gotta say it like that. Makes me sound like a loon."

"Aw, you're cute when you're embarrassed!" Mikey said. Raph did what I wanted to do instinctively, and smacked Mikey upside the head.

"What?! I'm not allowed to say she's cute?"

"Not when she's almost half naked on Don's table," Raph said gruffly but I only blushed further.

"Aren't you guys tired or something? Beat up from the…fight? Whatever you want to call it."

"Nah, we do that kinda thing a lot. We're used to it. Although, I gotta say that your skills were impressive. You knocked out those Foot Ninja with just a few moves," Raph answered me with a quirked smile. I had the strange feeling he didn't smile this much in such a small period of time.

"Yeah! Dude you rocked it out there! Do you know what you trained as?" I shook my head and propped it up on my hands, stealing them back from Raph.

"Instinct, man, just pure adrenaline and instinct,"I said.

"You mentioned something about physical memory," Leo commented quietly. I nodded, "I guess that could have something to do with it. Maybe enough training just kind of etched itself into me before I lost my memory."

"What's your first memory?" Don asked. I had to stop and think about that, "So far it's Mikey flying through the air and right into me." Mikey ducked his head and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Where did you wake up?" With a sigh I tried to lift myself up a little, hating not being able to see who I was talking to.

"Don't move! You're going to rip your stitches!" I growled a little when I said, "Then stop being a disembodied voice would ya? It's weird to hear someone and not see them."

"Oh, sorry," He stepped up behind Raph and crossed his arms, "Where did you wake up? Maybe that will give us a clue as to wear to start searching for your identity."

"You'd think that, right? That'd I 'woke up' somewhere. I actually just was standing there in the middle of the street just a little ways from where you guys were."

I blinked a couple times and the room disappeared giving way to the place I had just mentioned. I was looking at an empty street with fog, then suddenly the fog swirled together and changed colors from pink to blue, purple and then green. From the strange mist I started to appear, like a ghost you could see through me. My eyes were closed and when I was finally solid the mist rose and disappeared into the sky.

I was back in Don's lab, laying on the table staring at four worried faces that were far too close for comfort. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, "Personal bubble guys, there are too many of you to fit into it."

"You became completely unresponsive," Don said, his voice as worried as his eyes were.

"Yeah I had a weird memory, vision thing. I came out of mist and was just standing there when I finally came to."

"Okay, dudes, now THAT'S a little weird even for us," Mikey said. My mouth twitched with the urge to smile, "Mikey, stop making me smile. I don't think my face is used to it." He only grinned back.

"It's a little strange how easy you fall into place with us," Leo said slowly, his expression closed as he thought through what he was saying. "Even I admit a kind of familiarity with you." I couldn't think of an answer so I just looked from one turtle to the other. Raph was the only one who kept eye contact and I had to really fight not to lose myself in his gaze again.

'Wow, this is weird,' I thought.

"Do you mind if I take some blood samples to run tests?" Don asked.

"Sure, hun. Vamp away." I winked at his startled expression but continued like I hadn't said anything. "I noticed you each had different weapons on you, do you alternate or specialize?"

"Specialize," Leo answered, "But we use more than the weapons."

"They're just an extension of yourself and your whole body is considered a weapon when you are in a fight?" I asked, point blank and in a neutral voice. Mikey leaned closer to Raph and stage whispered, "Maybe she IS psychic," out of the side of his mouth. I gave him a half hearted glare, "If I was I'd predict you getting a smack upside the head for that," but Raph obliged and smacked Mikey upside the head. I chuckled and rested my head on my arm.

"Don what kind of meds do you have that could numb my back a bit?" "I have a local anesthetic." I wrinkled my nose, "Local anesthetic sounds familiar and it doesn't have a bad vibe, but isn't that something to make you sleep during surgery?" "Well no, local anesthetics have multiple uses. In fact sometimes it just skin deep. I'll use the one that's a little more than that, it'll numb your back a bit and let you have a little movement and I can test your blood for what you are and aren't allergic to."

"I'm not allergic to anything," I said finding certainty in my statement.

"Then take these instead," I heard some rustling and jingling of something and then he handed Raphael a couple pills. "Considering your body mass this should work and relieve some of the pain. Then we can undo the paralysis Master Splinter did."

I took the pills and eyed them warily, "What is it?"

"Vicodin," Don answered. Mikey had run out of the room and returned with a water bottle, he opened the top and handed it to me gently.

"I won't break Mikey," I said and tossed the pills back with a drink of the water.

"Okay, undo this for me cause I have to pee like mad," I said, motioning vaguely to my back. Raph reached past my head and touched the back of my neck. I could feel his fingers pressing here and there along my spine and then my toes started to tingle.

"Oh god my legs fell asleep," I wrinkled my nose and moved my toes a bit to get circulation going.

"Actually everything from the waist down is going to tingle like that as you get sensation back. By the time it reaches your back though the Vicodin should be working," Don said from behind me again. I could hear clanging and movement, of which I assumed, was from the shuriken he had pulled out of me. Leo looked up from me and moved to help him, like he was instructed by his father.

"How old are you guys?" Before Mikey could answer Raph interjected with, "How old are you?" I blinked and frowned at him, "Lost my memory remember?" He got a weird expression on his face, "I'd say late teens, maybe if you just look young you could be in your twenties."

"I…don't know what I look like," I said slowly.

"Seriously?" Mikey asked and I nodded, trying my best to ignore the growing tingling sensations. The orange turtle jumped up and ran out of the room again.

"He's the youngest," Raph said, "Donnie's next, then me and then Leo." I nodded, "But how old are you guys? I think I'm 20 something." It felt right, "Twenty one maybe two."

"Nineteen," Leo said from behind me.

"Were you all…uh, what? Hatched? Born? I don't know turtle anatomy and reproductive specifics," I fumbled along that weird topic. Raph chuckled, "Hatched and then mutated. We don't actually remember, just going from what Donnie's been able to figure out. He's the genius. We're not actually born from the same parents he thinks, but we grew up with the same father and as brothers." I nodded, "That's how it works when you are adopted, right?"

Mikey came back in, holding a decent sized flat and oval disk, about two feet tall and a foot wide. He flipped it and showed me it was a mirror.

I noticed there were nice sized bruises surrounding the stitched up wounds, but there weren't any red lines so I knew there wasn't a bad infection.

'This lack of memory thing is bizarre,' I thought.

I had blood stains all over what I could see of my jeans. From the bottom of the shirt up to where the collar started had been cut out of my shirt then out to where the sleeves would have connected and then down the sides, effectively making my shirt backless.

'Donnie probably trimmed it up after just hacking it open to get to my wounds', I thought with mild curiosity.

The face that was staring back at me was unfamiliar, except the eyes. I had vibrant green eyes that had gold that mirrored Raph's in the center and then blue circled the green, it was darker than Mikey's blue but still bright.

"I only recognize my eyes," I said quietly.

Touching the short hair, it was about four inches long all the way around and stuck out in different angles, the bangs were the shortest part of it. My skin was pale, not so much so that it seemed like I never saw sunlight, but naturally pale.

"Just…not right. Do you guys have bleach?" Mikey peeked around the mirror he was holding up for me, "What do you need bleach for?"

"I want to bleach streaks out of my hair white. It not right to be so solid a color, it seems dense and weird." The color was black, just plain black.

"Actually your roots are lighter than the rest of your hair," Don said, I saw him move closer and reach over me. He pulled the mirror closer and lifted my bangs up. Sure enough there was a brown with touches of honey and auburn at the roots.

"Huh, I don't think I dyed it." That triggered a memory of my hair being all sorts of colors but was always brown with honey and auburn for the most part. "I've dyed strips and tips and parts of it different colors. Purple, red, blue, pink, you name the color I had it, but I never did black."

I was frowning at myself and touching my face, "This is all wrong. I shouldn't look like this." I looked to Mikey, "Thanks, you can put it back." He nodded and left the room again. I couldn't rid myself of the frown and just hid my face in my folded arms again.

"It's not the lack of memory," I mumbled. Raph gently rubbed my lower arm.

"You think someone died your hair?" He asked.

"Even did plastic surgery to change your face?" Don asked, sounding very doubtful. I rolled my eyes, "No on the plastic surgery...I hope, and maybe on the black hair."

"Who wouldn't want you to be known?" Leo asked. I snorted, "I'm sorry you've reached an error in memory, please try again later." "Sorry," Leo muttered and toted a couple trash bins out of the room.

"He needs to stop that," I half growled. "Stop what?" Don asked. Raph smirked, "Being Leo?"

"Har-har," I said, "No he needs to stop beating himself up on the inside. It's not healthy." Raph raised an eye ridge at me, "You get all that already?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I countered. He shrugged but didn't elaborate.

"Okay, my ass is tingling and my bladder is screaming, someone point me to the facilities please," I said and swiveled myself so I was laying sideways on the table and then leaned back a little and used my tingling toes to balance myself as I straightened out carefully, avoiding bending my back as much as I could. Donatello was looking at me with an impressed smile and Raph's gaze was like tangible heat.

I crossed my arms over my stomach and held what was left of my shirt in place. I looked at it curiously, it was just a plain white polo shirt and completely unfamiliar, what I wanted instinctively was a big baggy shirt.

"Hmm," I followed Raph as he led me to the bathroom, walking slowly and grimacing at the tugging sensations on my back. I focused on his shell and the details in the little nicks and coloring, ignoring the pain and effectively where I was going.

"April is coming over with some clothes for you tomorrow," Raph said, "She's our friend and Casey's girlfriend." I frowned, "Who's Casey?"

"Did you see the guy with the Ski mask?" I nodded, "He had a bunch of different things like golf clubs and baseball bats in a bag on his back." Raph smirked, "Yeah that was him."

I rolled my eyes and Raph flicked a light on, revealing the bathroom. It wasn't large, a tub with a shower curtain and shower head, sink and mirror, then the blessed toilet.

"Thanks," I muttered and slid past him. He reached to touch me and the warmth of his hand on my elbow made my senses light up like a Christmas tree.

'God, I hope this is just the pills,' I thought.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, frowning a little.

I smiled and pulled away, "Thank you for showing me where to go Raphael."

He had a look of worry and something…I couldn't place it. Heat was all I could think when I saw that expression. He had a soothing, warm, molten golden gaze, which I found hard to look away from.

'Damn it,' I cursed to myself, 'This had better be medication or I'm screwed. He's a turtle for crying out loud.'

I used the facility and washed my hands, then as I saw the dirt and blood on my face, washed that too, even went so far as to run wet hands through my hair.

However when I looked back up I was staring at a different face.

Before I could think, I screamed. Not blood curdling, or in fear, just a startled noise. Raph didn't take it lightly though and slammed the door open.

I looked from him to the door and back again, only to include the mirror and repeat the process.

"You…what the shell?" Raph stepped in and touched my face, completely forgetting anything about a personal space and I kind of didn't mind. I just stared at him and pointed at my face, "This is familiar."

He smiled and petted my cheek, "I like it more." That made me smile AND blush so I imagine that was kind of weird looking when the three other turtles came hurtling into the bathroom. Mikey was first and he almost knocked Raph right into me and on instinct Raph grabbed my shoulders, but in the process gripping a stitched wound on my shoulder. I made a kind of whining, keening noise I didn't know I could make and leaned away from the hand holding the shoulder in pain.

Donnie slapped Raph's hand off me and then caught me up before I could fall to the floor. I blamed the bright spots I was seeing for my sudden decent.

"Dude, I'm sorry!" Mikey was so upset I couldn't help but reach out and touch his face. I could barely see but I couldn't stand them hurting.

"Don't be, it's okay," I said over Donnie's shoulder.

"Hang onto my neck with your good arm, this is hard to do without touching your back," the grey eyed turtle instructed but I found it easy. My vision cleared up and I saw the torment in Mikey and Raph's faces clearly. It made my heart scream and then a dark little voice piped up in my head.

'They are already strained and broken,' it whispered, 'You're just causing them more unnecessary pain'.

I took a deep breath, "Donnie put me down." He stopped but didn't put me down, instead moved his head a bit to the side so he could see into my face, "Can you see straight?" I nodded and lifted a leg out of his hold and forced him to put me down.

"You're face is different," Leo commented. He was standing apart a little with his arms tightly crossed over his chest. I had the distinct impression he had also wanted to grab me up, though the weird vibes I was getting from him were lost on me.

"Mikey, chill. Not your fault. Raph, instincts are good so don't beat yourself up. At least you didn't grab me around my back, I might have REALLY passed out or even screamed." I patted Don on the shoulder, "Nice reflexes, sugar." He smiled shyly, "Thanks, you shouldn't be up anymore. You need to go lay down."

"Raph?" I looked back to him, his face was turned away from me,"If you don't come back with me I'll just start doing back flips."

His head whipped around and the look of horror made me burst out laughing, which was a horrible thing to do because the pricks on my back made me wince. I kept my grin though, "Got your attention didn't I? Come on, you guys all should be relaxing not worrying yourself sick over me."

I pointed at Donnie, "I can walk myself back to the table, if I catch you asleep in your computer chair I'll throw something at you." I glanced at Leo, "No self punishment either, you hear? I will get Master Splinter up in this if I have to." I glared at Raph and then at Leo. Neither of them wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Dude, you're so psychic!" Mikey trotted over and took my hand, "I crash easily and Master Splinter said to stay with you."

"That's right," Raph said grumpily.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything," Leo said and left. I watched him, trying to sort out the dark clouded feelings I was getting from him.

When my legs gave way on my third step Raph picked me up carefully, "See? You're fine," I said dizzily. He just shook his head and made his, well our way, into the lab and sat me on the table.

"I can't sleep on my stomach," I muttered, but not wanting to sound irritable or ungrateful.

"I'll get the cot," Mikey popped out of the room faster than I could blink.

"Cot?" I asked...

The younger turtle hauled in a cot with a rickety old metal frame and put it down next to the bed. Donnie went to work assembling the contraption and Raph got a bunch of gauze out of a cupboard. I arched an eyebrow at him, but he merely went behind me and gently wrapped a piece of gauze on my shoulder wound.

"Arms up," he instructed. I lifted my arms and just pretended I didn't have large boobs and that he ended up wrapping my shirt under the gauze just to save my dignity.

Mikey was looking everywhere but me and Donnie seemed to be wrestling with a leg of the makeshift bed that didn't really need to be messed with. Raph had been smart and gotten wide wrapping. He hadn't touched my skin or graze anything once.

"Thanks Raphael," I said quietly. He patted my knee, "No prob. What did you do just before your face changed?"

I touched the now quirked nose, then my eyebrows which had arched and my mouth that had become fuller and bowed.

"I washed my face," I replied.

"Dude, you washed it off?" I rolled my eyes, "I doubt that. I might have washed whatever was keeping it that way, beats me."

Donnie glanced at Raph and grabbed a large wrench and left, to the bathroom sink I assumed. "Mikey take his test kit to him would you?" Raph asked.

"Where's he going?" Mikey asked, seeming to not want to leave, glancing at me and then at Donnie's retreating back.

"Bathroom," I answered and eased myself off the table, "He needs the test kit in case he finds anything. Heck he needs it to know if he HAS found anything." Mikey grinned at me, then grabbed a lunchbox sized metal box and ran out after his brother.

Raph helped me ease onto the slightly lower level cot. I settled in a sitting position carefully. I was short enough that my feet didn't not touch the ground. He used the wheels to steer it to a wall and put the little brakes on.

"You can lay on your side against the wall and whatever pillows I can find you," he said before starting to turn to leave. I took his hand and pulled him back. I had a surge of fear, "Don't leave me alone please."

He just looked at me for a moment before sitting onto the cot next to me, never letting go of my hand. I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder, drained to my core.

I didn't mean for it to happen but I fell asleep almost instantly.

I didn't feel him lay me down and I didn't hear anything, I was in darkness for what seemed like forever, but it was a healing and peaceful darkness.

Authors Note---

I had to add a few more details here than were in my dream...it just wasn't as complete looking without them. lol

The turtles kept resembling my brothers in that weird way dreams get...where the actual character isn't changing but kind of has a shadow figure? I can't even begin to adequately explain that lol ^^"

If you don't like my stories, don't read them. I find them a good warming up exercise for writing. =)


	3. Chapter 3

When I did finally wake up I found my hand was still in Raph's and thought I couldn't have been asleep for long. He was sleeping deeply, only slightly snoring.

I heard a rustle to the side and saw Donnie standing up and coming over. He gently took my hand out of Raph's and helped me up. I winced, not at a pain in my back, but in my abdomen.

"Bathroom?" Don asked quietly. I nodded and let him pick me up and carry me quickly to the bathroom. I waved at Mikey who was watching TV on the couch in what I assumed was the 'living room'. He hopped up off the couch but before I could say anything the toilet was calling to me and I had to quickly shut the door. They were both waiting for me after I washed my hands.

"Face is still the same," I said with a smile.

"You were asleep for almost a week," Donnie said quietly. Mikey was nodding, "It was like you were dead. You wouldn't even wake up to me yelling at you. Heck Raph was yelling too."

A wave of dizziness hit me and I leaned my non wounded shoulder on the doorjamb, "Seriously?" They both nodded.

My stomach took that moment to let out the loudest growl in history, making me laugh and poke it. "Well I hope aliens haven't invaded and that's just my stomach telling me it's starved."

Mikey laughed and Donnie looked like he was torn between picking me up or letting me walk.

"I'll take a pick up if you don't mind, Donnie, I don't think I can walk this low on energy." He picked me up and started towards another part of their home, Mikey leading the way and turning on a light to reveal a kitchen. I was put on a chair and Donnie helped Mikey search for salvageable food.

"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn and rubbed my eyes. "Nine A.M.," Don answered me.

"Hm…I can cook breakfast," I offered. They turned simultaneously and gave me matching incredulous looks mixed with doubt, making me laugh. "Okay okay! I won't cook."

Mikey pulled out a pan and a spatula, followed by butter and eggs. He got the pan heated and glanced over his shoulder, "Check the bread, bro, we need toast."

Donnie opened a cupboard and pulled out a half loaf of white bread, he peeked inside and looked at something on the package, "Still good," then popped a couple pieces in the toaster.

"Can I get you to scramble my eggs?" I asked Mikey. He tossed a grin over his shoulder, "Sure!"

While Don was busy making coffee, Leo came in and took in the activity of the room before going to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice jug out of it and two glasses, from a cupboard. He put one in front of me, then one in front of the seat next to mine and poured each glass almost full before he put the container back before, finally taking a seat.

"You okay?" I asked him before taking a sip of the juice. He nodded, "Are you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I slept so long." His eye ridges raised up, "Why are you apologizing? When I got hurt before, I slept for so long…it's normal to sleep long periods when you are healing."

I blushed and took another drink of my juice. The toaster pinged and popped the toast up into the air. Mikey caught them on a plate with scrambled eggs and put it in front of me. Leo leaned back and plucked a fork and butter knife out of the drawer behind him, then handed me the utensils.

"Thanks," but I didn't start to eat.

Donnie was leaning against the counter, waiting for his coffee. Leo was watching me and Mikey had the biggest grin on his face but was also looking at me.

"I swear if you guys are going to watch me I'm going to go eat in the bathroom."

Leo and Donnie looked away immediately but Mikey just winked and waited.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some eggs with the fork and popped it into my mouth. I gave him a thumb up and he finally turned around to make more eggs.

By the time the coffee was done each turtle had a plate of eggs and toast. Donnie offered me the first mug of coffee which I took and sipped. Mikey made a face that clearly showed his disdain for black coffee. Leo was mildly surprised, where as Donnie just grinned and sipped at his own coffee, also unsweetened. "Dang, Donnie, this is strong!" I said after a second sip, "I love it." He chuckled into his mug.

I felt Raph before the others realized he was there. I didn't turn all the way but I did look over my shoulder and watched him storm out of the lab, rubbing his eyes angrily. He froze when he saw me looking at him. His tension released immediately and he only rushed a little to get to me.

He crouched down next to me, "Are you all right?"

"Yep, are you?" He snorted and went to the coffee maker to pour a mug, then added some milk and sugar before sitting at the opposite side of the table from me.

"Want some eggs or something?" Mikey asked his brother. Raph glanced down and over at the stove, "Nah I'll grab a bowl of cereal."

I raised an eyebrow at him as Mikey seemed a little disappointed. I patted Mikey's hand, "I think he likes cooking Raph. Let him make you something."

Raph rolled his eyes, which the younger turtle took as his cue to hop up and grab dishes off the table and put in the sink only to start cooking again.

"You prove to be very intuitive," an older voice said from behind me.

I jumped and then sucked in air through my teeth at the pain in my back from the jolt.

"Someone please tell me next time your dad is standing behind me," I grumbled at the turtles.

Leo gave me a small apologetic smile, while Raph's eyes seem to be checking every inch of me, as if making sure there wasn't anything wrong.

Master Splinter chuckled and patted my upper arm, avoiding my shoulder thankfully. "I am sorry, child, I did not realize you hadn't heard me coming."

"You are all getting bells, that way I don't jump and kill my back," I glanced at Raph and winked at him, "I'll even wear one." He smiled at me, "I'd appreciate that."

I almost giggled but caught myself before I could. "Don?" He look up from what he was reading, "Did you give me anything while I was asleep?" He nodded, "Only penicillin though. Are you hurting?" I shook my head, "Not unless I move too quickly. I was just curious. I'm having a hard time sorting through my head is all, just the amnesia I guess."

Master Splinter was looking at me with a slight frown on his furry face. I blinked and glanced at Leo and Raph who were watching us both. Well, Leo was. Raph was watching me.

"I believe this old rat is older than he thought," Master Splinter said with a shake of his head, "I could have sworn you looked different last time I saw you." I frowned at the panicked look on Don's face as he shook his head frantically at me over his father's head. Leo wouldn't make eye contact with anyone and excused himself with a muttered, "I'll be in the dojo".

I stopped thinking for a moment, and turned to watch him go, "Did he seriously say dojo?"

"Yep!" Mikey answered and put a plate of eggs and toast in front of Raph and then Master Splinter, "We have a dojo on the other side of The Lair."

I turned back around and felt my eye brows trying to meet my hairline, "The what now?"

"It's just what we call home," Raph replied, "We each have a room, the dojo, bathroom, living room, kitchen and Don's lab."

I nodded slowly processing a bit, "Leo's weapons were katana's, Mikey had nun chucks…" I trailed off and recounted what I saw at the alley. "What the heck is going on? You guys TRAIN here? For what!? Who were those guys? Why are they dressed like a giant ninja cliché? And you're in a kimono! What's with this!?"

My brain was on over drive and I glanced at the coffee before pushing it away a little.

Master Splinter chuckled, "Donatello makes strong coffee, I believe you're system may not be used to something like that."

I was glaring at the mug by then.

Raph reached across the table and took the mug, "And she took it black without anything to dilute the caffeinated death."

Donnie rolled his eyes and took the mug from his brother, "There's nothing wrong with how I make coffee."

I stopped hearing them though, I was getting hammered with weird images of people that shined and something being strapped to my head, of looking at my body from above and then watching my body go through grueling training exercises while the floating me was quizzed by the light beings before I felt like I was plummeting a long way.

Two warm hands grabbed my face and jerked me back to reality.

Golden eyes searched my own, "Back?" he asked. "Maybe?" I answered.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb, "Good enough."

"Raphael," Master Splinter said sternly, almost like he was giving a warning.

I blinked and frowned, "Why are you perplexed and irritated Master Splinter?" I asked before thinking.

I watched Raph's face go through a chain of expressions. Shock, irritation, exasperation, and then back to the warm look I had been getting from him since I first woke up on Don's table, the one that makes me feel like I'm covered in a heated blanket, before he let go of my face and sat where Leo had previously been.

I looked to Master Splinter and felt like I could almost hear his thoughts as he looked from his son to me. When his gaze settled on me I knew instinctively that if I reached deep that I could do more than get a vague idea of his feelings. I could know exactly what he was thinking. I searched quietly, while Master Splinter rolled things over in his head, dug deep into myself and found what I was looking for.

Instincts, they are my way of life at this point.

I pull out the energy and filled myself with it. I vaguely remember Master Splinter perking up as if he sensed my energy, but then I was lost.

Lost to the ability and finding Master Splinters thoughts and feelings almost becoming my own for a moment…for just a moment I felt as if I was him. I knew everything, his past, his current ideas and feelings, the things that he worried about and everything he loved.

My mind melded into his while sustaining its own individuality from him, sealing off my own mind from his intrusion. It was unfair I know, but I think my body did it out of a kind of preservation instinct. The memories that were hidden in me were not ready to surface for me, let alone someone else. I was not ready to see them, to feel the things I had lost as acutely as I would have had I not an amnesiac block.

He didn't want me to break up his family. He could tell that Leo was horribly lost and hated himself for almost losing his brother to something so stupid, then almost losing me because I did his job for him.

A part of me scoffed at this. I did what I knew was right, especially in the heat of the moment. He couldn't blame himself for not being everywhere all the time.

Master Splinter's thoughts echoed this as well as his own emotional testimonies about the situation.

He was still afraid of Raphael's apparent infatuation with me, wished that his hot tempered son had as much clarity as Leo to keep those types of things reined in. He knew Michelangelo would be hopelessly attached to me soon and Donatello was exhibiting strange behavior with the arrival of the girl…I mean me. He had no ill feelings about me, in fact wished to see how much knowledge I knew of the martial arts, techniques I prefer and what level of personal control over my body I was at.

'Maybe I am psychic,' I pondered silently after I pulled away from Master Splinter, the expanse of my intrusion had taken only moments.

He was regarding me with a puzzled expression.

"What did you just do?" He asked point blank. I shrugged, as baffled as he was, "Beats me Master Splinter. I kind of have just been going with the flow."

I knew he would take Raphael aside and chastise him for showing so much open affection for me. I also knew to try and protect Don and Mikey from his fears. There was nothing I could really do for Leo. He would come around on his own and I hadn't even an inkling of a clue of how to help Raph. Maybe warn him?

"Are you sure you didn't give me anything other than Penicillin?" I asked Donnie again. He nodded, frowning a little before putting down what he was reading and coming over to me. He checked my pulse and his eyes got huge.

He looked to Raph, "Lab. Now."

Raph scooped me up into his arms abandoning his plate and rushed behind Don to his lab. I was put back on the table. My head was spinning and I was finding the energy had gotten away with me. "Something's wrong," I whispered to Raph. He just took my hand and gently rubbed his thumb along my knuckles.

"Don?" Raph asked, worry thick in his voice.

"Her heart rate is through the roof. By now she should have had a seizure or a heart attack, something! Not sitting there conscious and fine!"

I put a hand to my chest and felt my heart pounding against it. I knew what to do. I grabbed up every ounce of excess energy and put it into a mental arrow and shot it down and into the earth.

Electricity prickled along my skin, jumping to Raph. His eyes got wide again but he held onto me.

The energy was gone and I put a hand to my chest.

"Check again, Don," I said. He came back and took my wrist. He was now frowning and puzzled.  
I touched his forehead, releasing some energy there. He jerked and then rubbed the spot.

"I just had excess…what would you call it? Chi? It was raw energy and I have a large supply buried inside me. I opened it up a little to test an instinct and got too much."

Raph had moved so he was rubbing my arm. I glanced at him and then leaned close so that my cheek was pressed against his.

"Your father is going to tell you to not get close to me. He feels it is a danger to your family to be too close. It will cause a rift? I don't know why he feels this way but it is what he is most afraid of. I don't know if it's true. But I do know that Leo is scared of me and Mikey wants to adopt me. Protect him and Donnie from your father's fears they are too sensitive to it. Leo already is plagued by them."

I pulled back, "Sorry to put that on your doorstep, hun," he was totally floored.

I slid off the table only to lose my vision and pass out…again.

'Damn it,' was my last thought before I was swallowed up into sleep.

That's what I get for using too much energy and warning Raph. Karma instantly rewarded me.

Authors Note---

I have had this happen SO many times!!!

I've been a sickly person most of my life and you would be surprised how often one passes out when they dont have all the normal energy they're used to.

especially when you try to do things you NORMALLY do.

now try to manipulate power....oh yeah you're gonna faint like chicks did at Elvis' concerts...

MEDIC! hehehe ~_^ 3 if you dont like my stories, don't read them.


	4. Chapter 4

Next I woke I was alone. Raphael was not by my side this time and I had a moment of fear. Slowly I got up, but found that my body didn't hurt as much as before. Movement was easier and that made me think I had been asleep for a long time again. I made my way through the silent place to the bathroom. After I came back out I checked around more thoroughly, but it was still just as quiet. The boys' rooms were open and empty. The living room quiet and Donnie's machines were all turned off. Only a few over head lights were left on. I then made my way towards the other end of their home. The part I had yet to see. I peeked in a doorway and found what must have been the dojo. The matted floors and work out equipment were a dead giveaway.

I could smell incense and felt the presence of Master Splinter so I started in the direction of the next room. I hesitated at the cracked door, not knowing if he should be disturbed.

"Come in child," he called. I ventured into the candle lit room. He was sitting cross legged, in what I figured was a meditation pose.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you Master Splinter."

He smiled and uncrossed his legs, sitting more on his knees, on a cushion I hadn't realized was under him. He motioned to another cushion to the side. I grabbed it and pulled it closer to him.

"You did not disturb me. I was left to watch you while my sons went to the surface to patrol."

I tensed and had flashbacks of Raphael being in danger. The large rat sensed my worry and patted my hands, "Do not worry. Now that the danger of being so open to an attack they will take extra precautions and not let themselves become as separated, IF there is a battle," he smiled again, "This may not be the case. They in fact may be quite bored."

I bowed my head a little and did not raise it, "I don't know who I am Master Splinter. It's wrong to think you could accept me so wholly when there isn't anything I can give you to know. There is so little of me to care for, I would not expect you to extend your hospitality any longer."

I knew instinctively Raphael had been forbidden from seeing me, that other sense kicking in and helping me out. I could feel the rift in the bindings the turtles had with each other and their father, "I will not let your fears become reality."

His claw like hand took mine and held it tightly, "I was mistaken when I thought you would be the cause of the rift in my sons. What is truly causing our family to develop barriers are our own character flaws. We must overcome this not only for them to become a better team and for us to become a better family, but as individuals as well. Your presence is necessary, child, I sense this now and I would never turn away someone in need just because I had misgivings or they are afraid of what they once were." I frowned, but held his hand in return, not pulling away. "What I once was?"

He nodded, "Just because you led a different life before, does not mean this was not your path to become a new you. You are growing and even if you had the direst past, you are just following your path, moving on to another future." I was clutching onto his hand with both of mine, fighting tears back. "How long was I asleep this time?" I finally asked, in a semi solid voice.

He laughed, "Only a couple days, thankfully. What did you do to yourself to drain so much life from you?"

"I have abilities, Master Splinter. I think I was put here by…someone. They took away as much familiarity as they could. I can't remember why and can't really think of a reason for it, but they refined my body and taught it to instinctively respond to things while my memories were washed away. I think I am trained as your sons are, but in different ways," I paused and rolled a shoulder, "I also believe the power I have was dormant before and now that I have access I can do a lot of things. Can you check my back? I believe it is healed."

The large rodent released my hands and slowly stood, then helped me undo my bandages. The backless shirt revealed slightly pink marks where the stitches had been.

He stepped back around and went to a small chest, bringing out a kimono style robe like the one he was wearing. The large rodent came over and held it out to me, "You are correct, the wounds on your back have healed. Though I am not sure this will be an adequate replacement for clothing, I believe it will suffice until my sons have returned. They know where the clothes April brought over are."

He motioned for me to follow him after I used a screen in his room to change and tie a rope around my waist, to keep the kimono in place. "Come," he said simply and with me following, he led me out of his room and into the dojo, "Show me what you know."

I stared at the work out equipment. "I…I need music," I muttered instinctively. He nodded and twitched his ears a little.

"I believe Raphael has a portable music player that would fulfill your needs, you must check his room."

I nodded and went to where I knew the boys' rooms were. Raphael's room, I assumed, was the one with the big red punching bag in it.

I found the mp3 player and headphones, popped them in and found a radio station with it that played decent upbeat music.

Finally, I head down to the dojo and started to warm up, Master Splinter kneeling by the door quietly.

Author's note -

Sorry for the delay but wouldn't let me upload my documents for a while there. no idea why.

to warconq---no dear you didnt discourage me. nothing really can. because these were dreams and i dont hold them to a story standard as i would my own manuscripts and publishing. ^_^ 3


	5. Chapter 5

There was only one thing Raphael expected to do when he got home. He was going to check on the girl he and his brothers had come to start referring to as JD, which stood for Jane Doe. What he didn't expect to find was her missing or noises coming from the dojo. He went to check it out, almost frantic in his fear she had been sent away by an angry Splinter.

To his amazement he found Splinter smiling and watching the recently immobile and unconscious girl flip and kick and punch in what seemed like a series of moves in a dance. She was agile, graceful, fluid, and almost half her time was spent in the air.

He spotted the head phones in her ears and recognized his mp3 player immediately. Her face was peaceful and her body fully controlled. When she had been lying still or moving around gingerly, her skin had been without muscle tone, but now it was as if her movements revealed her strength. She was wearing one of Master Splinter's kimonos, most of her jeans she had ripped off to make shorts. Her legs showed a lot more strength than he had assumed were under the denim material.

As he watched, she changed direction in midair using her body weight and force of movement as she struck out with her legs then bounced off the wall next to her, flying through the air in tight circles. She showed talent and training. He recognized a few techniques but mostly they were foreign to him.

Master Splinter had noticed his son standing and watching with his jaw dropped.

"She has healed quickly and moves with great grace and ease," the old rat commented quietly, none the less making Raphael jump and snap his mouth closed too hard. Raphael massaged his jaw a bit as he looked at his father. Confusion ruled the turtle's face as he realized his father was not chastising him for being close to JD.

"My son, I must admit that I was wrong," Master Splinter said quietly. "I meditated this evening and found that her subconscious spoke to me of fear and loss, of how she did not wish negativity to fall on any of your shoulders. She could sense the events that had been happening around her, though she wasn't aware of it till after she woke up and came in contact with me."

Splinter watched his son closely, "She will not tear this family apart. Only stubbornness, unwilling to accept change, the inability to accept our fears and move beyond them will hurt us. Not this girl." A coy look gleamed in the old rat's eyes, "In fact I believe she would benefit you, my son."

Raphael was speechless through everything his father was saying, but this last bit had him floored. He looked up in time to see JD finish a series of flips in the air before landing crouched and in a familiar position. She had mimicked his movements when he used his sai's, her hands loose and a small smile quirking her lips.

"Her saving you did not cause the instant bond that seemed to want to form between you two," his father continued, "She is a tigress and where as you all have your own individual capabilities, you are in fact the tiger that matches her perfectly. Only you can move in that dance and not get left behind." Raphael turned to look at his father but found he had vanished. "Typical," the golden eyed turtle muttered to himself before turning and finding multi colored eyes were inches from him.

Author's note -

From Raph's point of view, i have a few more where they switch out.

In my dreams my perspective is always changing. I see things from different people. But usually always in an abstract kind of way.

I remembered as much as I could but found a lot of my memories of the dreams missing bits, so i added as much filler as i could.


	6. Chapter 6

When I spotted Raph I think my heart skipped a beat, which really isn't a good sign. I shouldn't care about someone so much without getting to know them better. In fact there isn't enough of me to get to know to be fair. I could get to know him all I wanted and there would be a limit for him, he could never truly care for someone who was not whole. That didn't stop my feet from moving me closer, though I had to stop the urge to run to him.

Waking up without seeing him there scared me and when I felt the bonds weak and confused, I was even more afraid I'd lose something special. Something I wouldn't find again, this I knew intuitively. I was being given a second chance, though why I was getting this chance I didn't know yet.

Raphael turned back and I lost myself in the gold. I saw the emotional pull I felt towards him echoed in his, which made me blush and look away.

"How long were you watching?" I asked meekly. His hand cupped my face and stroked my pink cheek. "Not long," he bent down so he could speak quietly into my ear, "you moved as if you were dancing, it was really beautiful to watch."

I knew my cheeks were scarlet now.

I moved back a couple steps, "Thank you."

I couldn't look up and I couldn't stay so I ducked around him as fast as my feet would take me and headed for the lab I was thinking of as my safe spot.

"JD!" Mikey caught me up in a hug before I could make it all the way into the lab, "You're awake!" Instinctively I had reached up when he grabbed me and put my arms around his neck. I found I couldn't resist hugging him.

Donnie came up smiling, "How do you feel?" I grinned, "Terrific Don, you are a magic worker." Leo wasn't anywhere in sight, but I really didn't want to see those sad eyes right at that moment. Don smiled and motioned for me and Mikey to follow him. Mikey picked me up and sat me on his shoulders, making me laugh and cling to his head a little.

I bent over his head to look into his eyes, "You're full of it tonight."

He just grinned.

I propped up my elbows on his head and rested my chin on my folded hands. Don turned and rolled his eyes, "Mikey put JD down. I have to check her vitals and wounds."

"Why are you calling me JD?" I asked while I used Mikey's shoulders to balance myself as I swung my legs to either side of me and flip over his head, landing gently between the turtles. Mikey was grinning as he grabbed my waist and put me on the table, "Well when you don't know who the person is you call them Jane or John Doe, right? Well, Jane Doe…" I interrupted him, "Has the initials JD and has a better ring to it than Jane Doe or plain Jane."

"Exactamondo," he patted my knee, "After this you are so playing video games with me and we are going to figure out what kind of movies you like." I just nodded and let Donnie take my temp by sticking a weird thing in my ear, then blood pressure and so on and so forth. When he got my back I just shrugged and let sparks fly from my fingers, the power eager to be used, "I'm special remember?"

Mikey chattered on while I got my work up and I saw Raph come and lean against the doorway to Don's lab. "Mind if I have a minute with her?" Raph asked his brothers. Mikey pouted a moment before Donnie grabbed his arm and pulled him along out the door past an advancing Raph.

"Be nice," Donnie said when he passed his older brother. Raph didn't acknowledge it, only zoned in on me.

'I know I'm getting a chance here', I thought, 'But hell if I'm not scared of it none the less.'

He hopped up on the table next to me, "Why'd you pull back?"

I shook my head and wouldn't look at him. He reached over and took my hand. I couldn't resist and just let him. "Am I getting signals mixed up?" He asked.

I frowned and shook my head again, "No. I'm just not enough yet."

I peeked up and saw the confusion written all over his face. "You're what?"

I smiled a little, "I don't know who I am. You can't get to know me because there really isn't anything to know. I have to find myself before I can be fair." Tension I hadn't realized was there seemed to release from Raph. It broke my heart to know I had caused him to hurt. If he hadn't been brave enough to talk to me, which I had a feeling he didn't do often, then things could have gotten a lot worse.

"I don't know what it is about you," he said, "but I want to be close to you. I'm calm and things are clearer in my head." He frowned a little, "It's weird but I am always more level when you're close."

"Maybe your energy was out of sync and mine helps balance it," I suggested quietly, "You have a similar effect on me. Though for me it's more an increase in my awareness. I think I'd be stumbling through this amnesia if you weren't around instead of just easing my way through it."

I leaned closer and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer still. I was the perfect height to just tuck up next to him and rest my head under his. His other arm came around and he hugged me tightly.

"Glad we're on the same page now," he said quietly. "I don't mind keeping a bit of distance for a while either. Let you put things together."

I pulled back enough so I could watch his expressions while he spoke.

"I get it, loosing yourself, not knowing what's what. It's understandable you want to be able to be whole. I want you to feel whole," he said with a small smile.

I grinned and did something I don't think either of us expected. I kissed his cheek.

We were both blushing, him standing next to the table holding my hand when Mikey burst back into the room.

Author's Note-

To Warconq, i received a name in the dream i had, but it was a nickname I already have. So i substituted it with something more of my own creation. When I read your comment, I thought 'Wait, you'll see'...but then the site wouldn't let me use the document manager and i forgot for a time. xD lol

Jane Doe stays...she does not receive any of my names. I think it suits her best. =)


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days Mikey bombarded me with video games and movies. I don't think either of us wanted to see popcorn for a while by the fourth day. The couch had become my 'official' bed until something else could be thought up. Raphael was officially exiled to sleep in his bed after the couch being my temporary bed was decided.

He had spent so much time glued to my side, making sure I didn't have to move more than needed, despite the fact that my wounds were pretty much completely healed. We had to combine his brothers and father's stern orders to go to bed with my pleading before he would agree. I slept soundly at first, but after a couple nights came the nightmares and eventually the night terrors.

The first nightmare made me wake up shivering and sweating at the same time, so I made my way to the lab and found Donnie still working at his computer.

"Donnie?" He turned and frowned when he saw me, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and when he started to get up I bolted to him and buried my face against his chest, holding tightly to him.

"JD, what happened?" I shook my head and kept clinging to him, "Can't talk about it."

The dreams were gone and the memory of what was in them faded, leaving only the feeling of fear behind. Donnie pet my hair and steered me to his chair. I wouldn't sit though, just crouched down and hugged my knees to me when I finally let go of him. The fear was consuming and seemed to switch off every bit of calm I had.

"Should I get Raph?" He asked.

"No! He'll never sleep!" I said panicked.

Don sat back down in his chair, "Well you aren't going to sleep either. We need to figure something out."

I debated with my feelings for a moment then let my urge to seek comfort win me over and crawled up onto Donnie's lap, letting one leg hang off the side of the chair I was able to curl up and hear his heart beating.

He didn't really know how to understand my behavior. I could feel his emotions kind of quirk back and forth in confusion.

"I just need comfort, Donnie. I need safe and comfort and know that whatever scared me won't get me," I told him point blank, trying to control the quavering notes in my voice.

He pet my hair a little, "Mikey used to say things like that. When we were little he'd have nightmares."

Alternating between rubbing my upper arm and petting my hair, eventually his heartbeat and voice, as he talked about what he was working on, put me back to sleep.

Now and then Mikey would still be awake playing a game when I would wake sweating from a nightmare. I would lean on him until he'd move us both to his room, getting the go ahead from Donnie.

"She'd probably just wake up from another one if left alone and you need to sleep," the slightly older genius said to his brother.

It was one of those nights when I had my first night terror.


	8. Chapter 8

It was weird I was suddenly really cold and weird noises made me wake up. When I realized JD wasn't next to me I jumped up and was trying to find the source of the sniffling.

"JD?" There was only more crying noises, so I turned on the lamp next to my bed.

It wasn't meant to brighten the room so I only got a shadowed view of her face, but that was enough. She was totally freaked out and not really 'there' either.

"Are you sleep walking?" I asked and then thumped myself on the head, "Duh. You couldn't tell me. I'll get Donnie. Just…don't move." I closed the door behind me and listened for a second, she didn't seem to be moving, so I jumped down and ran into the lab and shook Don awake.

"Dude, come on! Wake up!" He snorted and pushed me off him, "What is it Mikey?"

"It's JD. She's sleep walking or something, you gotta come help me."

We went back to my room and she hadn't really moved from the corner, just seemed to curl up more and was making weird noises on top of the crying. She wasn't really loud so I don't think anyone else heard.

"I don't think she's sleep walking Mikey. This seems more like a night terror. She's awake looking, not half lidded or anything, and is totally afraid of something. It's like having your nightmare wake you up but you don't actually wake up and your body just acts like is."

I shook my head, "Whatever man, how do we get her to wake up?"

"We don't, they just go back to sleep. We have to get her back into bed though, I don't know if waking her would hurt her or if it would just wake her up."

I knelt in front of JD and tried to get her attention, but when I touched her she shrunk back more.

"She's totally freaked out dude."

"JD…you have to come to bed, come on, don't be scared," Donnie said quietly while forcing her to let him touch her arm. She kept trying to shrink farther back but once she didn't have any more room her head tilted up a little and then her eyes started to get bigger and bigger.

She was hyperventilating by the time she made a dart for the side and right into me.

I grabbed her and held her to me while she clung to my neck and made soft whining noises. I picked her up and went back to the bed, Don in tow. He spoke quietly to her and pet her hair, trying to get her to calm down.

She eventually curled back into a ball against my chest and fell asleep like that.

"I think she's done," Don said and then helped me lay her down. "We are going to have to really watch her."

I nodded, "Yeah and I don't think telling Raph would be good. He'd totally freak out."

Donnie sighed and went for the door, "You got it?"

I grinned, "Always got it, Bro. Go to BED and not your chair, 'kay?"

He chuckled and left. I heard his door open and close, but he was a ninja too so he might have just done that to throw me off.

I opted for staying with JD and turned off the light after I had crawled back into bed with her and she had snuggled up to my chest. "Dude, I hope you don't do this too much."


	9. Chapter 9

Mikey told me what had happened the night before. He had taken over to keeping me with him but Don was worried Mikey might not get enough sleep so they alternated. Don took me Friday to Sunday and Mikey took care of me the rest of the week.

Mondays and Fridays were the only days I didn't have terrors. Donnie hypothesized it was the change in routine that triggered the nights of peaceful sleep. I never screamed or made a lot of noise but every time I made even a tiny whimper they were wide awake and ready to comfort me and let me cry.

They were both afraid I'd have a bad episode if I was left alone and end up out in the sewers, maybe even get topside. Those were the winning arguments for my cooperation.

Through the days and when I had normal dreams I was remembering more and more if who I used to be. I knew most of my favorite things. Leo had warmed up to me more and had taken to teaching me to meditate. When I meditated it seemed the night terrors were less and I had weaker nightmares that didn't wake me up scared and freaked out.

I had woken early before everyone and was eating toast when Leo came into the kitchen. He said his same small greeting and sat down with his own breakfast.

I figured, what the heck, let's get it out.

"Leo, just because I was there when those ninja were planning on taking out Raph instead of you was merely coincidence. If I hadn't been in the fight you all wouldn't have gotten nearly as scattered. Thanks to my added presence though, they called for backup and we got swamped. Plus, you need to learn to not blame yourself for things you have absolutely no control over and despite what you think you really can't control a fight. It's a freaking FIGHT. Nothing is controlled. You use every ounce of skill you have when you fight and that takes a lot of concentration. You can't be in two places at once, too. That is silly and ridiculous for you to even think about."

Leo was so taken off guard he actually over poured his tea onto the table.

I helped him clean up and he said, "Thank you."

After that things got better. I'm going to blame the shock that I was so forward, for the same information that his father and brothers had been saying for so long, to actually penetrate beyond his stubbornness.

Raph was true to his word and let me have time to figure things out. Though, we seemed to lose some of our bond as time wore on.

I learned not to look him in the eyes unless I wanted to stare at gold eyes for a while and trap us in a kind of staring contest. He got so easily mesmerized too, something Mikey revealed in pointing out only to see me blush.

Mikey had found that I LOVED everything he did and I was now dubbed 'Twin' because he swears I was meant to be a ninja turtle and his twin.

I enjoyed the familiarity I was developing between each member of the family.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note---

WARNING you might not like how the story ends up.

Sorry but I won't say it now.

Just warning you to keep in mind that this is all subconscious and tends to go along with what is going on with me personally…

it's a DREAM and dreams are awful insightful…

One night I was curled up with Mikey when I decided I really couldn't sleep and needed something warm to help me along. I had just opened the door when Raph went by. He stopped and stared at me for a second. I didn't understand why until I realized I was in an oversized shirt April had brought me when she had dug out all her and Casey's unused clothing. The majority of my clothes were Casey's that April had bought him but he never wore. The large t-shirt was one of them.

"Raph," I started.

He held up a hand, "S'okay. Mikey's a charmer. Just wish you'd told me."

I inhaled sharply and that's all it took to wake Mikey up.

He sat bolt upright and was wildly looking for me when he saw me swing the door open to grab onto Raph. He just didn't see Raph and assumed his and Donnie's worst fear was about to happen, that I might hurt myself in the midst of a night terror or run away. He tackled me and in the process he also tackled Raphael.

"What the SHELL Mikey?" Raph hissed after we had landed on the floor.

"Sorry dude! I had to stop her! She get's night terrors and runs off!"

I moaned and thumped my head onto Raph's chest, where I was pinned between the two of them, "Darn it Mikey. I'm AWAKE you goober."

Raph snorted and shoved Mikey off of me.

I peeked up, "I didn't want to worry you. Don and Mikey have been alternating on watching me so I don't go crying into the sewers without knowing it."

I was fighting back tears, praying Raph wouldn't hate me and understand. His eyes got soft and he touched my cheek catching an escaped tear.

Mikey cleared his throat, "I'm just gonna go back to bed."

He side stepped and slipped back into his room.

I started to get up to follow him, but Raph grabbed my hands and kept me sitting on his stomach.

"Why don't you come stay with me? You can explain what I should do if you have one of these things."

More tears fell as I stared at him, unable to respond to something I hadn't even thought to hope for. Who wants someone with night terrors in your room? Heck! He actually WANTS me in his room, which is a HUGE leap from what we had become.

He sat up, one hand on my back to steady me, the other gently wiping away tears, "Why are you crying?"

He was so worried looking. "You don't hate me? You aren't mad?" I finally was able to say, my voice catching at the end.

He raised an eye ridge, "For wanting to keep me safe…AGAIN? Why would I be mad about you being safe and staying with my brothers instead of running around in your sleep in the sewers?" I didn't have an answer.

"I was hoping it'd pass when I got more memories back," I muttered. "It hasn't though. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't put you through this when you already seemed too strained around me."

Raph tensed and grabbed my face, a hand on either side of my head. He made me look up and into his eyes, "I am never strained or stressed or anything like that around you. You make me feel more solid, remember?"

I couldn't move my head so I muttered a meek, "I remember."

He sighed and seemed to steal himself for a moment and before I could even wonder what for, I found out.

He leaned forward and pulled my face closer to his, pressing our lips together.

I heard Mikey say, "Awwwwwwwwww," behind us, making me jerk back and turn around, Raph's hands falling to his sides.

Raph actually growled, or at least that's what it sounded like, then in a menacing voice said, "Mikey go to bed."

Mikey chuckled and shut the crack he had made in the door to watch and listen.

"C'mere," Raph muttered and grabbed me up so my chest was against his and my legs hung on either side of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry me into his room.

He shut the door behind us with a nudge of his foot and sat on the edge of the bed with me.

"How do I keep you from running away in your sleep?" He asked.

"Donnie and Mikey just kind of keep me close while we sleep and when I move or cry then they wake up and just rub my back and arms. Basically like how you'd comfort a scared kid," I answered.

Raph smirked, "Like I've done that a lot in my life."

I pinched him, "You were really good about Mikey when he had nightmares as kids, Donnie and Mikey both told me so."

"Yah, but those were nightmares not terrors."

I shrugged, "Sometimes I don't get terrors. I get nightmares too. Same treatment, just comfort me. I think heartbeats settle me down best in both matters."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear while listening to me. He had one hand at the base of my back while the other cupped my cheek.

I nuzzled the hand before leaning forward and pressing my lips against his. He froze for a second but then seemed to melt against me.

Eventually he pulled away enough to smile and tuck the stray hairs behind my ears again, "You should be asleep."

I shrugged, "The reason I came out of Mikey's room was because I couldn't seem to get to sleep."

I promptly ruined this by yawning, which I hastily covered my mouth with my hand.

He chuckled and pulled me so that I was lying next to him, "I love ya, JD."

It was my tern to tensed up for a second but I quickly propped up my upper body so I could see his face. "Did I just hallucinate that or something?"

He gave me a sour look, "No. You heard me."

I grinned, "I love you too Raphael," then kissed him before settling back down next to him.

I heard him yawn a couple times and eventually found that his light snore with each deep breath was soothing and just the trick to my sudden onslaught of insomnia, drifting quickly to sleep. It was the first of many nightmare and night terror free nights. I knew it was only because I was with Raphael that they slowly died out.

I had about two more terrors and some nightmares after that.

The night terrors I never remembered, so when Raphael kept nodding off during the day I asked him why he hadn't slept.

"You were trying to hurt yourself," he whispered, "I couldn't take my eyes off you."

The time after that was less horrible but Raph still stayed up in case I had a repeat or something. Both Don and I tried to explain to him in the morning that repeats are extremely rare.

He wouldn't listen, but thankfully they didn't reoccur after that. The nightmares were easier to deal with and tapered off as weeks went by.

AuthorNote---AND NOW WE JUMP THROUGH TIME! wooooo~

I have been with the turtles for the past six months and found that I fell easily into their daily routines.

Though my martial art was different from what I knew, I could follow them easily in training and match them each when sparing.

Master Splinter gave me Baton Swords the first time he introduced me to training with his four sons, "These suit your style best, my child."

He felt Raphael's relationship with me had finalized my adoption into the family, easily referred to as daughter by Master Splinter, which just made me smile.

I was given a white bandana when they asked me to join them topside.

"You have as much skill as we do," Leo said. "Maybe more," Donnie interjected with a smile.

Raph wasn't overly thrilled but, "You were the one who saved my butt. I really have no room to talk."

Mikey only cheered and twirled me.

Master Splinter helped me put the bandana on while Mikey fussed with my bangs, both acts making it hard not to grin.

"The white represents your new beginning, how you are pure to the soul and a blank slate cleaned and ready to start a new journey," Master Splinter said as he secured the not without catching my hair in it and Mikey finally arranged my bangs to the way he liked.

Raph rolled his eyes and pulled me away from them, brushing hairs aside and tucking strays into place, "There."

I grinned at him, "Thank you."

My style apparently consisted of complex leg and arm work.

I spent half my time in the air and when I did use my arms it was always because I had been forced into short range.

However I soon found that the baton swards allowed for quicker movement and farther reach and slowly incorporated their use into my physical memory. I enjoyed the ability to use my arms more, even though my favorite thing was to use my legs.

I was short, only a few inches over five foot, but none the less it was easier to jump around and smash someone's face in with my foot.

Soon I found an equal balance between the batons and my leg work that pleased Master Splinter.

He had drilled many moves into me, similar to the way I had seen in that spark of a memory during the first days I'd spent with my new family.

The first weeks topside went smoothly, before the sickness started up and stopped me from doing much of anything.

I threw up morning, noon and night for a solid week.

They were afraid I'd dehydrate and that the old wounds had caused some weird infection.

April brought me some over the counter medicines and then snuck a couple packages into the bathroom with her and me.

"What's that?" I asked mildly as I propped myself up against the tub, I was in my favorite pair of pajama pants and baggy t-shirt.

"You haven't asked for anything for menstrual cycles since the first couple months after you got here," she said quietly.

It took a moment before the information could work its way past the fog, then a light went on, "Oh shell."

She giggled, "You've been down here way too long if you're saying things like that."

I only smiled wanly at her then threw up again in the toilet.

"I hate this. You pee on those, right?" She nodded and opened three packages of pregnancy test sticks. I flushed and then got on the toilet and peed on each one.

"I feel ridiculous," I muttered as I capped each one and laid them out face up on the floor. April patted my knee and helped me back to the floor after I had washed my hands. We waited for five minutes before one of us could get the courage to check.

It ended up being April who looked. She checked each one and then did double takes before turning back to me.

"Well?" I asked, "Positive or Negative?" For some reason my heart was doing double and I felt a wave of sadness hit me.

I knew I'd lost a baby before, another memory surfacing. I had remembered so much of myself, friends and some of my family. Never a baby or someone I loved before….but then I knew that the person I knew I had lost was the one I had loved as I loved Raphael now.

I knew it was the reason I was here. It was the reason for my second chance because they had both been taken from me wrongfully before my own life had been unlawfully laid down on the line.

I buried this in my heart so that I could focus on the present.

"Positive," April said with a half smile.

She didn't know if I would be happy or upset that I was pregnant. I don't think my tears helped at first but when I started laughing I think she thought I was having a breakdown.

She slipped the tests back into the packages and hid them behind the toilet for the moment and ran out to get Raphael.

Authors Note--- SWITCH VIEWS! Cue Raphael perspective! :D

She was just sitting on the bathroom floor laughing, almost giggling, in a breathless way. She seemed so sick, daunt and grey, but when she looked up I knew she was fine.

Her eyes were full of life and sanity, even a strange exuberant happiness.

As time had gone by she and I had become so attuned to one another.

I almost never picked fights with my family, the aggression she seemed to drain from me only resurfaced when she was hurt or when we were all fighting on the surface.

Leo said that it surprisingly didn't make me more reckless but actually helped me focus more. After almost loosing JD I didn't want to lose anyone else, never risk it again. I kept an eye on everyone, on everything I could.

Even the others seemed to be more aware of each other when we were fighting. The love she had brought into our family seemed to only open our eyes and bring us closer in more than one way.

JD and I though, we were in synch almost constantly.

She had a little bit of a similar affect on Donnie and Mikey, they could think along the same way but in the end she retained individuality from them.

For us, it was almost like we were whole now, as if we had been walking around with parts of ourselves missing.

She had started painting and drawing, bringing in money. A lot of specifics were missing and we still didn't know her real name. She liked JD though, said it was familiar somehow.

"What's so funny?" I asked her as I stepped into the bathroom. She reached up to me with one hand. I took it before she could get it up all the way. She pulled and started to try and get up, but I grabbed her up into my arms before she could strain herself anymore.

"The extra weight makes sense now," she whispered, touching her stomach. I had noticed that even though the rest of her was still completely fit that her stomach had become a little bigger.

"How does it make sense?" I asked her quietly, cradling her as gently as I could against my chest.

April moved passed me and reached behind the toilet, she pulled out three weird sticks, she showed me the screens on each. They each said 'pregnant'.

I frowned and looked from April to JD, "Who?"

JD answered, "Me. And I remembered something too. I had been pregnant before and lost the child and the person I had been married to. They were all I had. It's why I was alone and it hurt so much to think about family at first."

I gave her a little squeeze, sensing she didn't need much comfort right now.

She wanted to be happy. I wanted to be happy and the past wasn't about to start haunting us now of all times.

I sat her on the counter to the sink and then knelt so I was level with her lower stomach. She was pressing it lightly with her hands, almost protectively. I kissed her hands and she touched the side of my face with one hand while letting me nuzzle her and kiss her stomach.

"Oh April don't cry!" She said and tried to get down.

I stood and picked her up by her underarms, setting her back down. She gave me a half hearted glare before rushing to her best friend and hugged the red head fiercely. They both were laughing by the time Casey came looking for April.

After JD came into our lives, some of us were a little worried April might get jealous or even a little aggressive about another girl being around the lair so much, but the two had become such close and loving friends, all fears were easily discarded.

They never truly fought and worked well together in physical fights. April enjoyed taking her out to shop and JD loved showing April different mediums and how to use them in art. They clicked.

Casey liked her sass and attitude as well as the fact that she could mellow me out. Things had fallen so easily into place.

This might be a bit different though.

"JD, I'm a turtle." She turned from her friend and they both gave me blank and confused stares.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, "I'm a mutant, sure…but I'm a turtle. This isn't supposed to be possible remember? We talked to Donnie."

Tears sprang to her beautiful mutli colored eyes and I grabbed her up into my arms and kissed her, "S'okay. We'll figure it out."

She didn't answer and only buried her face against me. April grabbed the tests and followed me to Don's lab. I jerked my head for my brothers to follow.

Casey went to get Master Splinter.

April handed Donnie the tests while I got JD situated on the table she had spent the majority of the beginning with us on.

She definitely had a little pooch to her abdomen and seemed really distressed about something, muttering to herself.

I nuzzled her cheek, "I know it's been just you and me. Stop freaking out. You would have been showing signs before this if it was before you came to us." I didn't want the others to overhear and had to speak even lower than a whisper to keep from being heard. JD nodded and relaxed a little.

Donnie started by taking blood and those proved she had only been pregnant since after her and my own first time together.

Now we move on to the baffling part of our little situation.

How does a mutant turtle and a human successfully reproduce?

Authors Note---

Too many author notes here. Sadly though, I feel the need to defend myself. :P

Okay this is where things got a little more personal for me, but it was necessary to put up here, in the long run it IS important with the way the story goes...

I recently found out I might not be able to have children, so I've been dreaming about it a lot.

It's really the largest stress in my life since fall of 2009. Though, to be honest, the hope is still there and even my subconscious is telling me what I want right now is just to be able to be a mom.

So….Warning standing, this is as accurate to the dream as I could get.

Fear makes you dream a lot of weird things, but when you combine hope and fear, well you might as well call it quits because you are now on the loony train in your dreams. It wasn't overly difficult for my mind to make up an elaborate story with children included into the plot and necessary in the overall story…stress is amazing sometimes at least for those of creative persuasions. :P

long author note is long. 8D


	11. Chapter 11

I could see the figures and calculations flying in Don's head. I also knew, again on that weird instinct, that I wouldn't throw up anymore. WHY was still an unanswered question but we really couldn't figure that out.

'Not yet at least', I thought.

"If you tell me you want to stick a giant needle into me to take a sample I'm going to punch you, Donatello." I think he paled a little and I could hear him mentally check that off his list of ideas.

"I need to find a way to make or GET an ultrasound machine," Don said thoughtfully.

April came over and took my hand, "I have a better idea. There's a clinic that helps pregnant women for free. There are a lot of people who can't afford to be checked on, that come through there who need medical help."

I nodded and let Casey pick me up to carry me out of the lair, I had been too sick to have enough energy to move around on my own much. Master Splinter patted me gently when I passed him and I gave him a brave smile. Raph was insistent he went too but everyone agreed he had to stay underground because the sun was still up.

I reached for him, "Take me to the man hole we need to go to."

He nodded and took me from Casey.

We made our way through the tunnels and to where the clinic April knew of before Raph finally had to give me back to Casey. He waited while the older man climbed out and reached down for me before finally handing me over. He watched from the man hole as we made our way to the clinic.

I came back with ultrasound pictures and Casey kept carrying me through the tunnels so April could show what was what in the pictures.

I was three months pregnant, holding a bag with prenatal vitamins, and a couple of books. Donnie had stacks and stacks of research material and about a couple dozen books he'd found on the library's website on hold. With the help of what we were able to buy and informational input from books and other sources, Donnie was sure he could guide me and help me with this pregnancy.

The next couple months were fine, I didn't feel sick anymore.

I just didn't train as much and was forbidden by a wall of turtles and one rat from going out to fight as well.

"What if someone had a gun!"

"What if you don't see an attacker from behind!"

"They could stab the baby and kill you both!"

"I will not allow you to endanger yourself and my new grandchild, it is out of the question!"

When they had said everything they could think of, I only laughed and waved them off before plopping down and watched TV. Raph wanted to stay with me but I turned slowly to him, "if you even think of me while you are out there I will personally make your life a living hell. Do you understand me? ALL of you had better be focused or this hormonal bundle of baby and mom will make you wish you had never breathed."

I guess I was fairly scary because Don and Mikey darted out the door with matching, "Yes'm!"

Leo glanced at his father, "Will you be all right?"

The old rat laughed and waved his elder son away before joining me on the couch. Raph was the last to stand at the door. He was waiting for something but I had no clue what. I got up slowly and latched onto him. He clung right back, "I promise we'll be back."

I nodded, "I know Raph. Just don't do stupid things and watch yourself as much as the others."

He kissed me before he stormed out the door after his siblings.

"He is a very protective mate and will make a good father," Master Splinter commented from the couch, "Come now child. We shall watch comedies to keep us distracted."

"I have a better idea," I said with a grin before going to the bathroom and filling the tub full. Master Splinter brought a few candles at my request and we turned out the lights and let the candles burn. I pulled up energy from me and put it in the water, it swirled with colors, much like the ones I had appeared in originally.

"Show me Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo," I told the water quietly.

The colors formed the images of the boys leaving a man hole and heading out into the city. I knew from here I could help. From the safety of the bathroom we could whisper warnings to move out of the way and who to help, where to go and what to look out for, as long as we didn't speak too loudly they would only think of it as their own subconscious thoughts.

Master Splinter and I made a show of watching TV when they left but once they were gone we both would go into the bathroom and watch them and help where we could.

We were their guardian angels that whispered to their subconsciouses.

It wasn't a strain on me, so we were both eager to do it. I think it comforted Master Splinter as much as it did me. We kept it between the two of us, none the less, but that wouldn't last forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note-

Since I lack the real life experience of a pregnancy I doubt I'd accurately detail how being pregnant would feel like. HOWEVER, since JD is pregnant with mutants…well you can expect a not so normal thing to happen..which is does. PLEASE don't read this if you easily get freaked out, get the creepies easily, or just the heebie jeebies. Cuz this might disturb you.

---

We were watching the boys fight when I felt the pain, as if something had stabbed me in the gut. I kind of knew the feeling of such a pain after the shuriken in my back. It was similar but inside…where the baby was.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let Master Splinter guide me to the floor, "What is it child?"

I shook my head and did something I wasn't sure would work.

I screamed, "RAPH! I NEED YOU!"

Master Splinter jumped when I did that and even worriedly looked into the tub only to grab the edges, "He heard you and is looking around."

"RAPH GET YOUR ASSES HOME! NOW!" I screamed again before I just howled as the pain shot up my spine. My empathic ability was on overdrive, fear from the large rodent I had come to think of as a father, disorientation was coming from my stomach and a sense of fear because the voice that had been singing to it almost nonstop was screeching. It was the subconscious emotional signature of two living beings…but I didn't know there were two!

"There should only be one," I kept muttering to myself as I started to drag my body backwards with my arms. "Hell if I'm going to get stuck in the small bathroom," I muttered, "not when the four of the fairly decent sized turtles come home."

They'd be clamoring against each other to see what was wrong.

Raph, worried for me and his child, Don trying to do what he does best and fix whatever is going on, Leo needing to help orchestrate but not knowing what's going on, then poor Mikey…he always gets a little lost in the jumble.

I hated seeing my brothers' eyes so tormented.

My brothers…they were my family. Whatever life I had was gone, this life in me was all there was…and if Don hadn't seen the second one for some weird machinery fluke then I had more than one life to care for.

"I'm…only…seven…months…." I grunted through each shove as I dragged myself across the floor. I could hear Splinter's voice coming from the bathroom, helping to herd his family back home safely, shouting at it to be heard. He had a better connection to Leo and used it to the best advantage he could to get through.

I had run out of energy, sweating, grasping blindly to the couch I was able to lift myself to my knees and saw I had dragged a streak of blood across the floor before Raph burst through the door.

His eyes went wildly from me to the blood, to his shocked father in the doorway, then back to me before he took two steps and a flip and was at my side. He froze when he saw the blood soaking through my jeans.

"Get me to the freaking lab," I gasped and then grabbed at his arms trying to get stable. He lifted me to my feet and then scooped me up, "I'm going to develop a heart condition at this rate," he growled, "If I have to carry you while your bleeding out again I'm going to just…." Then he did something so unlike his character. He choked on a sob and fell to his knees, holding me tightly, "Stop getting hurt," he begged me through tears.

I felt tears of my own and quickly wiped at his, "Raph look at me…..LOOK AT ME!" He lifted his face and I swear to god the anguish was heart breaking, I got a flash of Leo in a tub, he felt something similar but never quite like this.

Helpless and scared to his core, this had him shattering in every bit of his soul and body.

"Raph…oh sweety, just get me to the table, the babies don't feel hurt they're just scared because I am." He just looked at me for a second then blinked a couple times, "Babies?!"

A wave of pain had perfect timing and hit me hard, striking in my stomach and then up my spine again, I thrashed and felt myself arch up, screaming but…there was gurgling.

I choked and sputtered on blood.

He moved then, booking me into the lab onto the table and then he was pulling out a plastic gown and putting it on me, undressing me underneath it, putting sterilized rags against the bleeding.

"Get the blood out too, and the IV kit," I said dizzily.

He rushed to the cabinet and brought out the kit.

I felt gingerly between my legs and down to where I could feel a kind of pressure beyond the pain. I felt something at my entrance and screamed, jerking my hand back. Raph almost dropped everything he was holding and stared at me as I stared at my hand and then looked at the doorway where our brothers and father were standing. "Donnie…there's something coming out!"

"Do you sense the consciousness still?" Donnie asked as he jumped into action immediately.

From the corner of my eyesight, I saw Master Splinter show the boys where to sit out of the way and then joined them. Raph grabbed my hand and I knew I needed someone else to hang onto, "Mikey?" I grasped air a moment before his warm hand had mine, "Here for ya Twin."

Gold and blue eyes, they had become so familiar and comforting to me. The warm grey eyes that were so focused gave me comfort in the fact that he would work till he couldn't, to help me. I glanced to the side and saw that the eyes usually most shaded were open and just plain scared, while Master Splinter couldn't even open his. I could hear him praying and chanting in his head. I kind of linked Leo to his thoughts in a way, got him to start chanting and meditating. They were the bystanders, couldn't do anything but stand on the sidelines helpless. At least I could get him to stop focusing on me.

My family, in turmoil over me, it's the worst and the best feeling. You feel loved but hate how much fear, anguish, self hatred, guilt and other horrible emotions you cause them on various degrees. God, but I felt loved.

Donnie propped my feet up gingerly then with an apologetic pat on my knees, gently pushed them apart only to say, "SHELL!" loudly. This followed by another pain in my gut, but it didn't go up my spine thankfully so I held my tongue, while a strange pressure, followed by what I considered to be mild cramping, came a little more before disappearing only to come back about five seconds after.

I pushed Raph to go and see, unable to open my mouth in fear I'd say what Master Splinter called 'Unlady like things'.

Mikey held to me tightly, it felt like a war between us, like who could squeeze the other tighter. I was winning so far.

Raph went to Donnie, "What the shell is that!?"

"I don't know, but it looks…"

"Yeah I KNOW what it looks like, Don! Is that another one trying to come out?"

"Oh shell! Take it!" Donnie seemed to hand something to Raph who just kept looking down at his hands with a startled and slightly horrified expression.

Mikey seemed to be hurting a little so I let go and gripped the table, "What the heck is going on down there?" I asked finally.

Massaging his hand a little Mikey peeked around my gown that was long enough to cover my knees and still have material left, making a kind of tent for my lower parts.

When Mikey looked back up, he seemed paler.

He looked at Raph in shock, but not at RAPH, at what he was HOLDING. I swallowed hard and looked at Raph's face, but he was focused on what Donnie was doing.

"Mikey get me a pan!" Mikey jumped at Don's order, "A PAN?"

I rolled my eyes, "He means one of the metal ones he keeps in the lab for these types of things, NOT cooking pans." He gave me a smile that said 'oh I knew that, thanks' and trotted off to a cabinet and retrieved a pan.

"What's the pan for Raph?" I asked. He glanced at me then down to where I couldn't see before shaking his head.

Unfortunately for them, that was the wrong thing to do. I felt the anger build up and the pressure let go, in fact there was a distinct pulling sensation followed quickly with a sharp prick and the cramping stopped.

"Shellshellshellshell!"Donnie kept muttering, "TAKE THIS!" He shoved something at Mikey and then I heard things hitting the pan, the youngest turtle had fetched, with wet thuds.

Only then did it register I hadn't heard from my babies, so I checked, praying they weren't dead and got two fully content emotional signatures.

Things started fading again, I knew the feeling.

I had lost too much blood and was still bleeding out.

"Father! Leo! Come here I need more hands!" was all I heard before I passed out.

---

Author's Note--- See? Not normal. Very not normal once we get past this part. I know I skipped MONTHS and MONTHS of pregnancy, but eh…the vital parts are what happens now. Lol ^^" Plus this is DIRECTLY from my dream, a very vivid part really. I had a hard time finding words to describe this stuff. And I have to say that dreams like this make me think reincarnation might be legit. =P

SO next one not so bad and I know she passed out again, just remember, she's bleeding…a LOT….and it really does tend to make you pass out. XP


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE ----RAPHAEL-PERSPECTIVE-

------

While Donnie had taken over the repair to JD, he ordered me to fill a bucket full of warm water and put the…things in them but to keep them close to her. If they got too far from JD he thought they might start to fall apart and even die.

My genes, they had mutated the babies somehow.

"I thought you said they were normal," I said quietly while handing him what he needed.

Father and Leo were sitting together and checking the babies, while Mikey was hooking up JD to a monitor to keep track of her vitals.

"I did Raph, but it seems like the actual amniotic sack hardened and well, for lack of a better term, turned into an egg."

I could feel my head starting to thump with a headache as I kept grinding my teeth harder and harder, "I did this to her. Damn it, I DID THIS."

A small hand pinched my arm, "Shut up."

I grabbed the cold fingers of JD's hand and tried to will them to take the heat in mine, "Do you feel okay?" She shook her head weakly, "Donnie, they broke the cord and my body went into freak out mode. It wasn't ready for something like that and kind of ejected the 'foreign' stuff out as fast as possible."

Donnie snorted, "Well that explains why your placenta ripped out of you and caused all this bleeding BEFORE they could get out of you. It's why you were bleeding so much. You even had small bleeds break out inside you, which is what you coughed up. I've got most of the bleeds stopped and the others don't seem to be bad from what I can tell. I'm just sucking up the residue before I put you on IVs." He glanced at me, "Tell your hothead to chill out. He's freaking us all out."

I glowered at my brother but felt another pinch on my arm. At least her fingers were warmer.

"Raph, knock it off. Go get a stethoscope and make sure their heart beats are steady."

"Already got it," Leo said from behind her.

Mikey was wiping blood off her and using another wet rag to dab at her face, she was so drained. Mikey had been as scared as I was. He could hear her shouting as clearly as I could back on the surface. We had to gather our brothers quickly and make for home.

I don't think I ever moved that fast and Mikey had to resist the urge to follow me. He stayed back with Leo and Don, covering their tracks so we wouldn't be followed. Not literally, but the details don't really matter right now.

JD was hurt, thanks to my mutant genes. If I had known she would have gotten hurt I would have taken precautions. None of us thought this could happen. When Don showed us the first scan, how it looked just like a little human, I thought it was too good to be true.

Now I knew it was.

Suddenly I was getting stabbed by her little nails as she pinched the skin, almost breaking it. "Ow, JD, why'd…?" I didn't get to finish. I saw her eyes and knew she could hear my thoughts.

"One. More. Word. Even if it's just to yourself and I will do more than pinch you Raphael Hamato."

The room grew so quiet, you would think everyone had stopped breathing.

She never said our last names unless she was beyond angry. I saw her go into a blind rage only twice, first was when she ripped shuriken out of her own shoulder and threw them into the head of the guy who had tried to kill me.

After that time it was in a fight, a few punks had pulled a gun and tried to shoot Mikey.

She had anticipated their move and knocked him down, saving him just in time and then let loose on the shooters. There were three of them. Afterwards Mikey couldn't tell if he was more afraid for her or them. She pulled back and didn't kill them but I could tell she had to fight hard to gain control of herself.

Master Splinter had said she was truly a tigress inside and that when the anger came over her she had to fight her inner beast to stop it. He also said that is probably why we matched so well, her anger could be a hundred times worse than my own. More or less, it was like seeking like, or something.

I saw the tigress move inside her, pacing and preparing to pounce if she had to. She wanted her babies safe and she didn't want me to go down a dark path of self hate.

"You boys are so easily turned on yourselves. Have more strength!" She growled, "Stop blaming things! You need to pull yourselves up to your real height, your spiritual height. You are strong not in body but INSIDE and when I see you go into these weird pitying and self hating, DESTRUCTIVE, moods or phases…I wish good sense came in fluid form. I'd just pin you all down and IV it directly into your blood stream."

The tigress paced restlessly but I knew she had control on it. She was just mad.

"JD if you don't calm down I'm not going to be able to finish up down here," Donnie said quietly.

JD rubbed her face with both her hands and then didn't move them from her eyes. We didn't know she'd fallen asleep again until she didn't respond to Donnie's, "All done."

Mikey lifted her hands and put them on her stomach, revealing her sleeping face.

"She is right, my sons," Master Splinter said from by the buckets with the eggs in them. "The amount of blame we hold is too much. Learn to not blame, learn to take it in stride and keep moving. That is what she has done, take example from it."

Donnie got giant icepacks and put towels around them then propped them between her legs and around her waist. "Her legs may fall asleep a little with lack of blood flow, but she needs the ice or the swelling could endanger her. Leo would you and Mikey stay with her while I look at the eggs with Raph?" Leo nodded and came to Mikey, hugging his shoulders and muttering comforting words to his younger sibling. Mikey had a haunted look on his face that no one was comfortable with and I hoped JD woke soon. She would right that wrong with just a smile.

She was so much like all of us but then so much an individual. She drew and painted, organized and did crafts with flare and a strange cleanliness. She enjoyed at least a few things each of us liked, then had so much more of just herself. Her lack of memory didn't seem to stop all of her bright individuality from shining through.

Before she had gotten pregnant she had felt so empty and lacking, but once those happened it was like a piece of the puzzle had finally been found and put in its rightful place.

She was happy, solidly happy finally.

When I saw the blood, I not only thought I was about to lose her and the baby..babies..but I also thought if she lived through it and lost them, there would be more of HER lost than ever. The same would have gone for me and we would have become kind of ghostly for a while.

The eggs were warm and mushy, not yet hard, they had already doubled in size and when I finally got the nerve and touched it, a small hand had reached up and touched mine.

I was frozen in awe for a moment, then the other started to move so I put my hand on it too and found another hand waiting for me inside.

They knew me.

My brothers had left me to be with my father and he gently and discreetly used his sleeve to wipe off tears from my face, "It is okay my son to feel strongly."

I nodded and leaned into the hug he embraced me in, "Congratulations on their health."

I smiled a little and let tears fall again, but this time in relief.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note- Here is where things got a little deep, especially for a dream. xD

* * *

I was freezing my butt off and said so before I even opened up my eyes.

I heard a familiar snort and felt Raph kiss my temple, "Ew, sweety, don't do that I'm so gross."

My eyes were heavy but I got them to open and found four sets of eyes looking at me.

"Do I have a booger?" Mikey's scared and strangely haunted expression lifted as he slowly smiled and then grinned. Leo and Donnie let out matching sighs before patting me and leaving. Raph kept stroking my cheek, while Mikey seemed to be clinging to my hand.

"Mikey, I can't feel my fingers darl'n."

He let go, almost panicked, before I grabbed him with my other hand, "Chill, Mike."

He nodded and then fell apart.

The monitor was making awful noises so I reached over and turned the idiotic thing off and took off all the IVs and things. Once I was sitting up I motioned for Mikey to sit behind me. He climbed onto the table and hugged me from behind. He just clung and buried his head in my overgrown hair and nuzzled my shoulder while he sobbed.

I mouthed, "What the shell?" to Raph.

He was frowning with worry at his younger sibling, "Too much," he mouthed back.

I leaned against Mikey and let Raph tell me everything he knew about our newly egged babies.

"Donnie says that they are kind of like chickens, they have everything they need inside the eggs themselves which are just a hard form of their uh, something-sack. You were bleeding out, again, because everything started getting ripped off inside. Your body didn't know what to do with the mutation."

I nodded and was rubbing Mikey's arms absently with my eyes closed because it was too much effort to keep them open, "Makes sense. I wondered when the gene pool would reveal itself."

Mikey's arms tensed a little and I peeked at Raph, whose face had fallen in a dark glare at the table.

"If you start blaming yourself I'm gonna kick you in the face," I half growled at my hotheaded love.

Mikey made a wet sniffle that sounded like it had wanted to be a snort but the snot had gotten in the way, then he swallowed and said, "Ew".

I wrinkled my nose, "did you just swallow a booger?" He nodded and I giggled, "Mikey that's so gross dude!" He laughed a little and let go of my waist.

"I'll be right back," he said before wondering out of the lab with a slightly puffier face. I could hear Leo and Splinter asking him questions and mildly wondered where Don had gone before I had Raph sitting in Mikey's spot and kissing my neck.

I squirmed and tried to pull away but he had his arms around my shoulders. "I'm so gross Raphael, you shouldn't do that."

"I don't care if you were just swimming in a pool of sewage," he muttered against my skin making goose bumps prick along my spine. The ice wasn't helping much with the goose bumps.

He had wrapped his arms loosely around my still kind of bloated stomach and was sitting like that when Mikey came in. They both helped me to the little cot that had been left in the back of Donnie's lab. Mikey curled up on my left side while I leaned on Raph and he put his arm around my shoulder. I had Mikey's hand in mine and was rubbing my thumb on his palm in circles.

Soon both the turtles were asleep, my golden eyed love and my blue eyed brother.

I had a sketch book dedicated to the turtles and master splinter.

I had just sat and sketched for a whole day, each thing they did they always seemed to repeat at least a few times each day. Training was fun and I loved trying to get different angles of each of their faces and fighting stances. The paintings I had done of them had sold for high prices, according to April. She and Casey had helped me sell a lot of my art to help pay for things around the lair and expenses the human couple had, when they helped out their sewer dwelling friends.

I saw Donnie come in, from where I hadn't a clue, and I tried to motion to him without disturbing the two asleep on me. He came by and crouched down in front of me with a questioning expression. "Help me," I mouthed to him and he nodded with a smile.

Eventually we got it so that Mikey was cuddled up to Raph exactly where I had been. When we were sure they were still deeply asleep Donnie slung my arm over his shoulder and half carried me to the bathroom.

Donnie had apparently left to get April, seeing I'd need help bathing and dressing after the incident. She followed us into the bathroom and started the facet going with warm water, Donnie checked my pulse before he left.

Between April and I we were able to get all the blood and grime off of me, my hair washed and rinsed, then clothed as well.

"This is pathetic," I muttered while we tried to get my head through the correct hole in the shirt. "Did Donnie take samples from the sac before the egg hardened?"

"Yes, don't kill me," he said through the door. April was smiling at my glare when I got my head through finally.

"Should I spare him?" She shrugged, "He did it for you and Raph. Maybe he can give you answers now. You know he's been dying to get a sample for a while now. After the weird residue in the sink…"

That made me alert, "What did he find? I never heard what he found in the sink."

There was a thud on the door, which I took for Don's head making contact with it in defeat, "Shell," was muttered and confirmed my theory.

"Lucy you has some s'plaining to do," I called out in my best Ricky imitation. April and I laughed and started the battle with pants. Gingerly I was able to make my own way, no one needing to pick me up, to the couch and then even more carefully sat down. Donnie seemed like a defeated prisoner, April standing next to me with her arms crossed almost like a body guard.

I put a hand on her elbow, "Easy there girl." She rolled her eyes and plopped down next to me, "Why didn't you tell her Donnie?" He sat on the floor in front of me and picked at the fabric on the bottom of the couch.

"I didn't tell anyone really. Only you and Leo," he muttered, "Even Mikey and Raph don't know what the results were."

"Surprisingly that makes me feel better," I commented and leaned forward, poking the grey eyed turtle in the forehead. "What did you find in the sink, then, Mr. Genius?"

"The cellular structure is weird. There are way too many genes in it even when compared to our mutated ones. I've never seen something like that. It was specifically there as a cover up, but made to be as unseen, as thin plastic but as alive as your own skin." I kind of mulled that over and a word came to mind, "Glamour. It was Fey in creation."

Donnie frowned, "What do you mean?"

I was just watching his eyes for a moment, "Did you expose it to iron?"

He nodded, "Some of my tools have traces of it. When I touched the substance with it…well it kind of died." I let that sink in and waited for him to understand what he just said. "Oh shell, seriously?"

I smiled, "Hence the glowing figures I remember. I wonder who was involved."

"There were many of us, child," a voice said from behind me. April and I turned and found that the wispy voice belonged to what looked like a young girl.

It had giant blue eyes and black hair that reflected light like crystal, casting rainbows around her and making her seem to fade on the edges into light.

"Mind turning the light down Brigid? You're kind of dizzy to look at," I said as casually as I could. She inclined her head, her form becoming more solid and her hair more like hair and less like strands of fine black crystal, "I am glad you recognize me. It would have saddened me to find that you had not regained that memory."

I glared at her, "You could have let me KEEP my memories instead of putting me through hell. Oh and by the way, STILL don't remember my real name." Donnie had stood up and had a protective hand on my shoulder. April was really tense, "How'd you get in here?" she demanded of the fey before us.

The elf frowned at April, "Not with ease. This place is encased in metal. The only way I'm really here is by leaching off this poor one's energies." She nodded to me when she spoke of the 'poor one'. "I had to come and make sure she was still alive. We have not been able to monitor her for quite some time and it seemed her life force shrank a little in this world, it made us concerned."

I felt the anger building up, "Us…being the idiots who put me through hell and back?" The elf sighed, "Yes. Those who were not to meddle and still did…they were also concerned. You know they need your abilities, if you were to die you would have taken that life force with you." I sneered at her, "Lucky me." Her brilliant blue eyes narrowed at me, "Don't take a tone. I was afraid you were dying. You almost died when you first got here. If we had not infused you with fey blood for the time you would have surely been lost. Those little metal stars were barely stopped by it."

I gripped the edge of the couch and pulled myself up so I was leaning right in her face, "Your stupid blood did nothing but stop me from bleeding out completely and I still almost did that. It was my own body that stopped those things from killing me and your precious life force you evil bitch."

I yanked my power away from her, having scented it around her once I had gotten closer, banishing her. She seemed surprised before she disappeared and it made me feel a little better.

"Serves her right," I muttered at the shocked expressions of Donatello and April, "The moment she spoke I got all the memories back. She and her people were the reasons why my life in my old world fell to pieces. They are also the reason I'm here. They knew they had to get me emotionally hooked on something to keep me from wanting to end my life and take the energy of my spiritual power with me." I was looking at Don's lab as I spoke this last bit, "They'd been feeding you all dreams of me and then erasing the memories from your conscious memories. Your subconscious held onto it. It's why I was familiar. They had hoped one of you would become attached in the dreams, they're lucky Raph and I easily clicked in real life because none of you would."

"They tried to pre-plant you here? So that you would be more welcomed in your confused state?" I nodded at April's deduction, "Makes me angry and feel kind of like I'm covered in sludge for some reason."

I rubbed my arms and then found Donnie hugging me, "I'll give you one guess who was giving you nightmares and night terrors." This made me bristle, "Son of a- I'm going to kill her." Donnie chuckled and April patted my hands as I clenched them in my lap.

"We are investing in Jade beaded dream catchers. It's the only thing to thoroughly keep them out," I said and turned to face Donnie, "They have to be authentic and handmade though." He nodded and left to go to his lab and computers. I was sending as many rude messages to the fey as I could manage through the earth and felt their guilt and anger.

"They don't like to admit they're wrong," I muttered and felt myself getting pulled further and further into the ground as I argued with them mentally. April was trying to get my attention but I couldn't seem to get out of the trap they had me in. I was stuck in the earth mentally and was fighting for control again when I finally just flipped them the bird mentally and pulled out my extra artillery energy and shoved them off.

I mentally etched a message on it saying, 'Don't come back unless you feel me almost dead or have a direct invitation from me, I will NOT lose another family because you meddled.' I sensed them backing off and felt familiar hands shaking me by my shoulders.

Mikey and Raph were yelling at me to come back, April was a little more shrill than usual and explaining to Leo what had happened when I popped back into my body.

I blinked and grinned, "You can stop now."

Mikey hiccupped and then hopped onto the couch to latch onto me.

Raph rubbed his face and then shot me a half hearted glare, "Stop doing that."

April hugged me and Mikey together then went to Don's lab. Leo was watching me, waiting.

I arched an eyebrow, "When people mess with you metaphysically you kind of don't have control until you get mad and then things tend to take longer than expected. Spacing out is just me dealing with it." He nodded and glanced at Mikey, whose face was buried in my hair again. "Leave him alone, he's sensitive to my emotions. Can't help it when he's cut off like that, it's freaky. Like the person you were connected to is suddenly dead or something, just as traumatizing as if they had even though they're back," I said quietly.

Mikey was nodding against me but wouldn't look up. When Leo finally sighed and went in search of April, Mikey lifted his face and revealed it tear stained, "Don't do that anymore JD."

I patted his head, "I will not let fairies take me metaphysically hostage anymore. I promise." Raph was frowning at me and I had a moment of clarity to share my experiences with them both, so I pulled the energy back up out of me and linked their minds to mine and let them do what I just did and zone out while they got a lifetime's fill of memories.

Edited versions of course, but still, they were more or less exactly what I had gone through with the fey and when I was living my old life, as well as current experiences remembering my past. I left out my childhood and kept some things personal, but they got the gist of it all.

When they refocused a few minutes later I was half dozing against Mikey.

"Jeez," Raph muttered and Mikey kept blinking and rubbing his eyes. When the blue eyed turtle finally spoke he just said, "Wow" then went to get a couple bottles of water. Raph took his spot and kissed me. When I was able to pull away he had a distinct frown, "What is it Raph?"

He took a few breaths and seemed to put his emotions in check, "They messed with us. They manipulated you and they tried to influence us in our DREAMS."

"Dang, Raph, I thought you were mad at me for a moment there," I muttered, "I know you're pissed. Believe me, I am too. I got even with them though and they aren't going to be able to get to this world for a few days. They can sense stuff but can't actually touch it."

When I looked into his face I found pride in his eyes, "Good." I smirked at him, "Like I'd let anyone get away with messing with people I care about." I patted his cheek and grinned at Mikey as he joined us on the couch, trying to make him loosen up a little.

"Mike, are you okay sweets?" He slowly nodded his head but didn't say anything. I glanced at Raph who only shrugged.

"Dude, you're from a different world. A completely different DIMENSION…not even a different world really," he mumbled, frowning. I tilted my head, watching my poor brother try and process this. "You had a family. Shell, you were MARRIED!"

He looked up then and seemed completely lost.

I arched an eyebrow at him, "I know sugar. I lost that man to a terrible accident. Then two days later I lost the child he and I had. My mother died when I was younger." Then I frowned, "I don't count my father…Maybe that's why I was happy to have Splinter love me."

I tilted my head to the other way and couldn't stop the grin from forming, "I had a million male friends who called me sister. It was brilliant fun, but I never had someone like you Mikey. Raph is special too. Even if I did love my husband, I still do in a way, but I love Raph."

He was watching me and soon was nodding, "Now that you aren't pregnant anymore can we go skateboarding?" Raph sighed, "You two are going to give me heart conditions."

He kissed my head and got up to go look for the rest of the gang. Mikey jumped at the chance to come and sit close to me, "I'm sorry I'm clingy."

I patted his arm as it wrapped around me in a gentle hug. "It's okay, hun. I kind of like 'barnacle Mikey'. He's warm and funny."

That got a chuckle out of him and we started to talk about the last fight they were in, how he helped Don and Leo shake the ninja and make their way home.


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE - sorry for the long wait folks. LOTS of family drama been keeping me down. I've just got these couple chapters done recently ;D Working on the next ones, hope to have them done soon ^_^

"Mikey…where are my kids?" I turned and he looked completely floored, "No clue."

Panic trickled from him, infecting me a little and we both started to get up when Master Splinter came in toting a bucket and humming. "Ah…my grandchildren seem to enjoy singing. I believe you have spoiled them, my dear." He put the bucket down gently in front of me.

The eggs were laying on tons of paper towels that were under water, when I touched the water it was at the right temperature.

"I know, Sensei. I love to spoil them with it though," I replied while relaxing into Mikey's side. "I didn't realize how tired I was. Do you mind singing to them still?"

The old rat started a new tune, quickly putting both me and Mikey asleep and from what I could tell my babies were fast asleep in their comfortable eggs.

Thankfully, everything was dreamless as I slipped into the darkness.

I woke up a little as Raphael picked me up gently from the couch and took me up the stairs to our room. I slipped back and forth between waking and sleep, briefly mumbling about my kids, which Raph answered with, "Mikey's bringing them behind us."

I remember leaning back and glimpsing the blue eyed turtle slowly stepping up each stair while trying not to jostle the eggs in the bucket.

I could hear their sleeping dreams as the babies shifted, unknowingly carried by their uncle. Then sweet dreams took me over. The experience of sharing the dreams of your children before you really had a chance to meet them is quite an uplifting thing.

By morning I found myself blanketed and served in bed.

Donnie came up and checked me and the…, "What are we calling them?" I asked Raph, unable to really put a term on it.

He shrugged and nudged Donnie with his elbow, "Whaddya think Don?"

The purple clad turtle rubbed the back of his head absently while looking at the eggs gently nestled in the bucket of water, the water refreshed and the towels replaced.

"I don't really know. They're still babies…it's just that their amniotic sac is more pronounced and they aren't living off of JD anymore."

I touched one, "Girl," then touch the other, "Boy."

I glanced up, "How does that happen?"

"Fraternal twins are when two eggs are fertilized at the same time," the intellectual turtle replied almost automatically, "That would explain the different genders."

Leo knocked on the doorjamb, stepping in when I waved at him from the bed. "What's a different gender?"

"The babies," I answered. "They're due in a couple months right Donnie?"

The purple clad turtle shrugged, "I can't tell. They might have a different growth rate now."

He couldn't find anything else out, I could see this in his head, he'd run every test he could think of. "Donnie, what'd I say about the blame thing?" He nodded and rubbed his face, "Easier said than done."

Leo was looking to each one of us, one at a time, until his gaze finally fell on the eggs in the bucket. "Uh, they're bigger," was the only thing Leo could seem to get out.

I looked down and studied them a moment, sure enough though they had gotten a lot bigger than when they'd first come from me. "Hmmm," I muttered, thinking and trying to probe at their little minds as gently as I could. I got a sense of anticipation, great intelligence, high emotion, they were curious and loved the sounds of the familiar voices surrounding them. Each tone different and special, they knew the love from them because, like me, they could sense it.

Combining my and Raph's DNA gave us a chance no other parent got, I could communicate with them.

I guess I had slowly started to smile, which had grown into a grin, without noticing the turtles around me, staring at the bucket with a look of quiet intent on my face. I could see this in Raph's head, which was what snapped me back to reality. I glanced at my brothers and then my love, "Leave me alone, I'm allowed to space out while listening."

"Listening to what?" Donnie asked.

Mikey had popped back into the room, "It means she's listening to the babies. She's freaking psychic, duh." I was glad to have my quirky and happy Mikey back.

The scared look had faded from his face as the morning had worn on. Seeing me alive and speaking, smiling, helped him to establish that I was in fact okay.

I could feel Raph's worry for us both, shimmer and waver beneath his thoughts, unconscious to the fact that he hovered close to me. Mikey actually had to push him a little to sit next to me.

I leaned against my brother and let him support me a bit, a grateful moment of comfort. I had an odd sinking feeling that this comfortable lull was going to be short lived.


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR NOTE-Perspective third person,

Fey conference-

Several figures of different hues and lights, formed into general shapes similar to those of human kind, milled about a large golden table set in dark, gnarled cherry wood.

The small girl fey, Brigit, who had paid a visit to JD and the turtle dwelling in the sewers was pacing angrily at the edge of this gathering.

"Come to order," the brightest and golden hued figure at the head of the table, said, her voice carrying over the mild chatter of voices mingling together.

The figures stilled and turned as one to the 'top' of the table where the largest of the light-shapes sat.

"My Queen," Brigit said as she slowly made her way closer to the figure, "I believe the choice was right to set her free. This binding that has been suggested is too harsh for a creature such as her, now two more set into the new world with powers much like the girl's own…surely we can be assured the line will continue without our…"

The Queen lifted a shimmering hand, light flaring out and encasing the smaller fey woman. The light from Brigit seemed to be sucked right out of her into the light hovering over her body. Details became solid and dim compared to the bright glory she was. The light left her gasping and doubled over, as if it had struck a terrific blow as it returned to the Queen, "You have spoken enough. Especially for our own 'sake' as you call it. It has been suggested that she be removed immediately along with the children. We can NOT risk them in that world, no matter the protection these so called 'MUTANTS' offer her."

The blue and green hues in the vicinity of the Queen's eyes shifted and looked along the room of fey, "Who would suggest the means to the end of this task? We have been barred from their world, though only temporarily, haste is still needed to rectify this error."

With the last word a harsh look was cut to Brigit, who now sat on the floor with a blank expression.

A pale light figure, silver almost in color, stood apart from the rest and addressed the Queen.

"My lady, why don't we use the world's own resources to achieve our goal? I believe that there are many enemies to these mutants that we might have a chance in manipulating to achieve our ultimate goal." The Queen inclined her head, "They I leave it in your hand, Artelious. I expect results and soon."

With that one by one the lights blinked out until it was merely Brigit and the Queen left in the golden tinted room.

"My child, you have not lived up to your potential. I'm afraid I am forced to banish you to the world you have so foolishly thought to hide this light from us." With a wave of a hand Brigit was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been only a day of rest for me. Raph and Mikey had stayed close, almost never leaving, while Don and Leo were in and out of the room a lot. Master Splinter was meditating and, from my understanding, praying for my recovery.

However, I knew there was something off the moment the energies in the dimension we were in started to shift. The eggs were fine, my family was safe, but something had gone very wrong with the fey, they were too close and I could tell my wards were waning and weakening, allowing the fey entrance into our world. I double checked the ones around our home, they were solid, but I put more strength into them. Something was very wrong.

I knew in an instant how wrong things had gone, when I sensed Brigit in our world, but half dead.

"Shell," I muttered under my breath while I summoned as much energy as I could in my present state of being.

My hair floated up around me, waving about lazily as if I were immerged in water. Mikey jumped away and watched me with Don and Leo beside him, equal expressions mixed with horror and awe. I felt the bed shift just before my body started to levitate off the bed as well. I saw red out of the corner of my eye and knew Raph was trying to grab me.

"Don't touch me," I said, my voice echoing slightly. I could feel Raph's fear and anxiety, as well as his frustration.

I urged myself to rotate and pressed my back to the ceiling, sheets and other blankets that had been covering me drifted back to the bed.

"Oh shell, tell me she isn't going all exorcist on us!" Mikey pleaded with fear making his eyes large and round. I smiled wanly, "No Mikey, I'm fine. Just lots of power, plus a certain something needs to be taken care of." I felt my body started to fold into time and my molecules separated from each other making me glitter and transparent.

In this state I was able to shift through the ceiling and through the makings of the gutters, up to the surface.

Beyond the sidewalks, beyond the building tops, I drifted until the clouds mixed with my essence.

There, I was able to summon the hurt fey, making her as I was and infusing her with a little of my power to strengthen her.

"Brigit? What happened to you?" I asked the black hair fairy. She shook her iridescent head, eyes shadowed, "They turned on me because I tried to keep you alive."

The sigh escaped me before I could help it and I watched the cloud's mist shift with my breath.

"Come and stay with me, my power will save you from the iron death," I tacked on that last bit to help persuade her. I knew she had started to die in this world because someone had taken her abilities and left her exposed unprotected to a world of mankind.

"Who took your power?" I asked as the brunette and I slowly descended towards the earth again.

"The Queen, Artelious has her fooled. I must warn you all about the dangers coming!" Suddenly she found her second wind, with what I was pretty sure was partly my own fault, and became very upset.

I shook my head and waved off her anxiety, "Worry about it when we are back in the sewers." She had a pained look on her face that made me laugh, "You'll be okay, Brigit! I swear." She nodded solemnly and quieted herself as we lowered past the rooftops towards four agitated turtles standing in the shadows of an alley. I waved at them and kept going, phasing through the cement and down still into what I now felt was home.

Master Splinter had been left with the eggs, he watched us float down and solidify before him. I felt myself drain a little and pushed what I could into Brigit, hoping to protect her from being hurt by the vast amounts of metals surrounding us.

"Going down," I whispered before I felt my knees give out. Small hands clutched at me, as Brigit tried to physically stop my sudden collapse.

"You gave too much!" She said horror in her voice, worry plucking at her brows.

"Careful, Brigit, you seem like you care," I muttered half heartedly.

She frowned and sighed, "I always did you silly creature. Yo-" She stopped and her eyes got big at the site of the eggs in the bucket next to master splinter, "BY THE LIGHT! You went through childbirth AND this! You will kill yourself!" That got me to giggle, but then I couldn't seem to stop.

To describe the expression on Raphael and Michelangelo's faces as they burst through the door to find me giggling like a moron half collapsed on top of a small fey who clung to me on the floor, is beyond my ability. I will say that it didn't help my sudden case of the giggles. In fact I went directly to full belly laughing until there were tears in my eyes.

The yawn is what suddenly silenced me and by then Donatello and Leonardo were back, the four turtles not sure what to do.

I had been holding her hand as we went through the floor and was obviously toting her about, she wasn't hurting me.

I was even laughing.

So their confusion stilled them completely, physically, and they seemed to be waiting for me to give them a signal.

I leaned to the side enough so I could get a good look at Brigit, "Where's your double?" She blinked at me for a moment before her eyes got huge and almost wild with fear, "OH GODDESS! DANA! I MUST GO BACK!" She looked at how I was half trapping her under me to where the turtles blocked the only obvious exit and then to her surroundings.

Everything had something iron under it somewhere. Even trace amounts could still hurt her, even more so now that she was completely reliant on the power I had loaned her, so she couldn't leave.

I grinned, "Boys, you earned yourself a couple new lost ones, but you get a bonus! These ones have names and memories!"

With the last of my strength I propelled my spirit out of my body. I pushed through the dimensional barriers and smashed past the Fey wards, directly into their kingdom and zoned in on Brigit's sister Dana. With one of the sisters sitting so close to me I was able to locate her fairly easily, then knew I was there to save her just in time.

The Queen was about to suck the life right out of the sister, so I metaphysically bitch slapped her, used what energy I could snag from the Fey Queen to zap Dana to where I was physically, even was able to pull out Brigit's powers. I pulled back so fast after I had gotten hold of the smaller Fey's abilities, I just about gave myself whiplash, but with the tail end of my energy I wrapped up around Dana before she could start to feel the effects of the metals surrounding us. After that, I did my best not to let the momentum slam Brigit's abilities back into her too hard. Even though I had taken as much as I could I knew I had missed parts when taking it out of the Fey Queen.

Let me just say, Dana is the complete opposite of Brigit.

Brigit has black hair and pale skin, where as Dana has golden skin and snow white hair.

Brigit was small and petite, while Dana was tall and toned.

Opposites but at the same time, so similar, they both have the same eyes, an ice green that rivaled the most brilliantly moon touched sea foam.

Brigit is a priestess in their world with a strong proficiency in magical abilities, and Dana was more a warrior, she had her own magic but wielded her crystal sword happier than her powers.

At this moment she whipped out her sword in a flash of light, speaking urgently to Brigit in their native tongue. I had a moment to smile before I drained completely and pass the holy right hell out.

I'm not sure when I came to, but I know why. The noise would have woken the dead. I peeked an eye open to find that a bucket was next to my face and I had a small fairy screaming far too close to my head for comfort as Brigit was attempting to use me and the bucket for cover. I clamped a hand of her mouth and suddenly all noise stopped. I used my other arm to lift myself up and glare at the room.

Dana was face to face, sword to sword, with Leo while Raph was ducking one of Dana's feet as she lashed out. I frowned and swiveled my head, looking for the others, finding Donnie and Master Splinter both crouching near…"MIKEY!" I half shouted and leapt to my feet, urged on with a sudden surge of adrenaline.

Brigit had a tight hold on my clothes so I just grabbed her middle and carried her over to where my brother was laying unconscious.

I plopped the fey down, "Fix him. NOW!"

I whirled on Dana and snatched the weapons from everyone's hands, flinging them against a bare wall behind me.

"Dana! SIT!" She sat, whether she wanted to or not, my power fluxed and shoved her on her ass right on the spot.

Leo and Raph stood straight, glaring hard at Dana, before rushing towards us. I turned to see Brigit's hands hovering over Mikey's head, her eyes closed. It was good I had returned her power, for she was a natural healer, because then I'd have to stay awake.

With that thought I passed back out.

I knew who was cuddled up to me before I woke up and just kind of relaxed for a moment, missing the time I had spent with Mikey in the beginning. Raphael's and my relationship had diminished my contact with my brother a little and after we found out about the babies, none of them really cuddled me much.

I snuggled into the warmth he provided and felt his arms circle and then tighten around me.

The chuckle from his chest roused me more and I harrumphed and sighed, attempting to press closer to his chest and forget the world. I was comfortable. Everything else needed to go away.

I knew there was a reason I was thinking this way, but I really didn't care enough to remember at this point.

I was drifting back to sleep when Raph said, "Does she think you're me?"

That earned another chuckle which merely woke me up more, "I don't know bro. She likes to cuddle though. Maybe she just misses it?"

"What? I do that all the time!" Raph objected strongly.

I sighed and muttered, "Nuh huh," sleepily.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around Mikey's neck and hugged him. Why did I feel the need to make sure he was real? I peeked an eye open and saw ice green eyes watching me intently. I let out a small squeak and bolted straight up and looked around wildly, half expected Dana to launch herself at one of my family members.

"Whoa there!" Donnie said and grabbed my shoulders, keeping me sitting in the bed and not flying to my feet to dash about where ever my sudden fear would lead me. He had been sitting next to the small fey woman and I saw Leo standing near the door.

"Why are we in Mikey's room?" I asked, recognizing my surroundings, "Where are the eggs? Where's Dana?"

Leo smiled a little at that last part, "She's where you left her."

I blinked and stared at him blankly for a moment before everything that had happened rushed back at me.

"How long was I out?" I asked Donnie.

He looked to Brigit and shrugged, "You and Mikey were put up here to recover yesterday. You started glowing and then Mikey kind of leeched off that. He woke up first…" Another glance to Brigit who stood up, "You healed him more than I did, subconsciously aware of the wounds I couldn't fix. Mutant turtles are not my specialty."

She seemed a little miffed about that and I could feel the humor from the brothers flare up and I raised a hand, "Not a word or I take your voices away."

I heard Mikey chuckle again and turned to look at my brother. He was pale but seemed fine.

"What was wrong with him, Brigit?" I glared hard at the fey and she squirmed a little under my gaze. "Dana seemed to have broken a couple bones, gave him a head injury, as well as lots of nerve damage to his spine," she said in a rush.

I felt my muscles tense and I waited for Mikey to sit up, which he promptly did and hugged me tightly.

I looked at Brigit, for a moment, whatever she saw there made her shrink up and unable to look at my face.

I turned to Donnie then Leo and finally landed on Raph who grinned at me with a wickedness that mirrored the rage in my heart at that moment, "She's stuck where she is, unable to move anything from the waist down. She also can't seem to use her magic, I've heard her cursing you repeatedly and begging her sword to go to her." I knew Dana's sword could be conjured by her at a mere thought, so to have her beg it verbally to come to her was something I wanted to see and felt I needed a good relish in.

I moved and pulled Mikey with me, making him stand up.

Then I moved his arms up and out to the sides of him and he sighed, rolling his eyes and walked around.

He even did a little jump and was half flapping his arms as he moved about the room.

I let the fear go and tried to stomp the rage down.

"Brigit and Dana are twins," I said to no one in general, "She was doing for her, what I would do for you four." I didn't want to be angry at Dana, really, but hurting Mikey like that really hits my sensitive spots.

So, if they boys understood what she was doing then maybe they could rein me in while I enjoyed terrorizing Dana for what she had done to a loved one of mine.

It was nice to have brothers, they could do that kind of thing for you.

Feeling stiff now that the adrenaline had dissipated I walked down the steps to where I could see Dana exactly where I had left her.

Sitting smack dab in middle of the living room, on her ass with her legs stretched out in front of her.

She glared at me while I walked down and then into the room, "Where is Brigit? Why have you brought my sister and me to this place?"

I shrugged, "Seemed kind of harsh to banish Brigit and then suck your life away, just for little ole me," then I sat in front of her, out of reach though. "Dana, you almost killed my brother," I said softly, aware of the boys just out of ear shot as they meandered down the stairs from the stretch of bedrooms. "I should make you suffer horribly for that, but luckily your sister helped him heal and I was able to take up the slack. If that hadn't happened I'd make you watch her slowly die from the iron. Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you understand all the meanings in this?"

She nodded slowly, tension leaving her shoulders, "You require loyalty of family, but not of blood. I can respect that, Light Wielder."

"Light Wielder?" Raph asked as he came up behind me.

I rolled my eyes and gave Dana a tired look that she responded with a small, even apologetic, smile.

"She is the holder of the last of a light from the dimension she was born into," Brigit's small voice piped in from where she was standing apart from the rest and a ways back, as if afraid, "she is the last of a line branched off from the same my sister and I descend from."

Mikey looked confused, "So JD is a fairy?"

I laughed at the look of horror on Dana's face, "No Mikey. I'm not Fey. I'm a sub branch of Fey, human though, it's complicated. Fey and what I am came from the same thing, but we're very different. I'm a vessel of unadulterated power while the Fey are supporters of the same power and put that power into daily living."

"Humans are too mentally inferior to practice what the Fey do constantly, it is our blood, not our soul, our body does not dampen our interaction with it," Dana added. I gave her a flat look, "Thanks Dana. I'm inferior huh? Who, exactly, is stuck on their ass right now?"

She glared hard at me for a moment and I enjoyed being able to hold that over her head.

"So why can you use it now?" Donnie asked, "What's different?"

I splayed my hands, "My old world is no longer my environment. I'm outside and have been given a new body. Plus when you die…your soul has a tendency to expand and when it got shoved into THIS body, well..it never shrunk back up because your world is more accommodating to this state of being."

Brigit was nodding her head but didn't add anything and gave her twin a harsh look when the taller Fey opened her mouth to say something else, silencing her effectively.

"Your sister proves to be more tactful," Leo remarked quietly to Dana, "I don't understand why you attacked us."

Dana arched an eyebrow, but the glance at Brigit was not lost on the rest of us. The smaller fey flushed, "It has been the way since we were young."

I nodded, stood, motioned for Dana to stand too, immediately releasing her from the binding I had put on her before. She stood slowly, stretching each muscle out as she gained mobility. Brigit quickly slipped past the turtles to hug her sister around the waist, which was at eye level for her. Dana put a hand on the smaller fey woman's head and frowned at her surroundings.

"We are bound here, to this place…," she looked to me now, "We are bound to YOU. What are we supposed to do?"

I look at my new family before returning the identical ice green gazing watching me, "You two and I leave immediately and pull the fey back from this place."

I had expected the uproar that caused...

Author's Note- OH yeah..MAJOR uproar. Like, Raph about ready to kill something, uproar xD hahaha. But it be tricky JD, very tricky.

ANYWAY, folks, this is the end of where I am at the moment. I'm now into full on writing mode, the dream isn't there anymore and the story has become fully dependent on my plot abilities xD lol

oh gods you are all doomed to be BORED TO DEATH. ^^ hehe anyway. I have more coming soon. Just have to get into the mood.

Personal note here, I can't have children, it's been figured out, but I recently found out my younger, very immature, sister CAN and IS. So I'm feeling really ripped off by the Universe, God, you name it...it ripped me off :P bastards. okay well...just on that note I'll leave you to finding other stories while I attempt to finish up this one xD I don't know how much more I'll write. We shall see. :) AND if I draw anything I will be sure to post it in an author note and link you to my website ;D TTFN


	18. Chapter 18

"WHAT?" Raph shouted, interrupting me, his eye alight with the outrage he felt, "You aren't leaving!"

I shook my head and put my hands up, palms out, "Stop. The fey are going to wage war on this city. I don't want my problems making everyone else suffer. We will take them somewhere else…"

Again I was interrupted, this time by Mikey who swept me up in a fierce hug, "No way! You go and we follow!"

"Ditto," Donnie said firmly, crossing his arms.

Leo frowned at the fey, "There is no way they'd just follow you. If you left us they'd just use us to get to you. They know now that you're part of our life."

"They are correct, my child," Master Splinter said quietly, from behind the twins. They jumped and scooted away from the old mutant rat. "If you were to leave your brothers and Raphael here, even took the children with you, all of us would be in danger. Splitting our forces is not how we beat them, leaving our home is not how we win this fight."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck having disentangled myself from Mikey, "But Master Splinter…It's not a fight. It's a war. They will wage WAR on us. On our city, our home..on you all. I should be able to get them to follow me. I'm what they want after all."

Brigit stepped up then, "Actually you are only half of what they want now. Your children are in danger. It was found, during our meeting, that they hold a renewal in light. The reason why they killed your last child and it's father is because it did not hold the light. It was too human. You had to be removed from that world…that is why this whole thing is happening."

That shocked the rest of my family, outraged a couple of them immediately. I had already remembered, but didn't want to upset anyone by my new found thoughts. I nodded at Brigit, "I suspected the kids might have it. I have a barrier I can put around them though. We can take this fight out of this dimension…that way they can grow up…"

Not able to finish a sentence this evening, Raph interrupted me again, "Grow up without their mom? Do you seriously want to leave?"

I sighed and threw my arms up in the air, "TRYING TO DO THE RIGHT THING HERE!"

I stormed away from my family and went to sit on the couch, curling up and trying to puzzle out a way to stop what was happening from happening. "Are you thinking of going back in time?" Brigit asked me quietly from my left, accurately guessing my thoughts. I glanced at the fair skinned fey, "Yes. I don't want my family in danger." She nodded.

"We understand your need to save your family," Dana said from my right as she settled onto the couch, "But as we have come to understand each other's need to protect the other, you must understand that the love your family has for you is worth more than the world. It is a selfish thing, love it. You are not used to it."

I glowered at her, "Shut up Dana. There's nothing selfish about wanting to be with the people you love."

She grinned at me, "Then why are you so determined to keep them from loving you?"

I felt tears try to well up, but blinked rapidly to keep them at bay, "I'd rather keep them from loving me and keep them safe than ever have them hurt." Dana softened up a little and looked to her sister. In my peripheral vision I saw Brigit shrug and smile, patting my forearm gently.

Strong, green, arms wrapped around my shoulder and I felt a kiss to my tensed up neck, "I'd rather love you and fight, risk it all, than never have known you."

Then, I felt Raph tense up against my shoulders, his weight shifting a little, pressing more firmly into my back and shoulders. Mikey's face peeked down over my head, his upside down face split in a giant grin, "Twin, you are family as much as everyone else. There's no way we'd take back anything!"

I tilted my head enough so I could see Mikey perched up on Raph's shoulders, hanging onto his brother's shell for balance as he bent over my head. Raphael's face was less than pleased but I couldn't help the smile that tugged at me lips.

"Mikey, get off Raph before he can't help himself and hurts you," Donnie muttered as he came over and picked me up off the couch before sitting where I was and holding onto me in his lap. "Every night you came and fell asleep in my lab, every night you spent playing games with Mikey, all the time training with us, fighting with us, laughing and living, you've become our sister," He glanced back at Raph, "and more, there isn't anything we wouldn't do to keep that. You have to understand. We don't want you to protect us and take it away. We want to stay with you."

Leo had the bucket my eggs were in and placed it in front of us, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep them and you safe. We want you here. We don't care if there's a war. We're willing to fight for what we love."

Dana pointed at Leo, "You must understand her feelings though, yes?" He nodded once to her, "I know how she feels."

"The willingness to sacrifice everything, because the people you love and cherish are in danger," Brigit said quietly, picking at her sleeve. Donnie, surprising the rest of us, reached over to her and pulled her up to his side and hugged both me and Brigit, "But we believe in being fair here. I say we vote."

Dana had tensed up at her sister being touched but eased back down when Leo laid a gentle hand to her shoulder.

In my mind's eye I saw a flash of a future to come if the fey women were to stay, making me grin.

"No need for that, I think I just saw your arguments cement themselves in ways you don't even know yet," I said happily, slipping off of Donnie's lap and letting him sit with just Brigit tucked up next to him. Raph moved to my side and I knew, with another flash, my children weren't the only offspring to come from the turtle mutants. I did have a moment of fear for Mikey, but when I looked to him I saw someone's shadow near him before it faded and knew he'd be okay eventually. We just hadn't gotten to that point yet.

"You 'SEE' don't you?" Dana asked with a quirk of her mouth.

I merely shrugged in answer, turning to Raph, "You have to understand why I'd rather take it all away."

He nodded and then tucked my hair behind my ears, pushing the strays away from my face.

"You have to understand something too," he said quietly, bending so he was close to me and could whisper what he had to say, eliminating the audience behind us, "You are my world, when you go, I go. It's just how it has to be, because I found living with you is a hundred times better than when I was living without you, good and bad alike."

I was blinking back tears by the time he stopped talking and could barely make out his watery form, "Yeah but remember that heart condition you were talking about before? There are only more harsh situations to come. I, personally, would like to avoid heart failures," I told him.

Warm hands brushed tears off my cheeks, "Yeah well, I'll get over it," he muttered.

I nodded and latched onto him, "As long as you promise you are okay."

"Promise," he said into my hair, rubbing my back and hugging me close to him. I wasn't letting go anytime soon and I think he could tell because he just picked me right up off the floor and started back towards the bedrooms.

"The girls have been through enough today," Raph said over his shoulder, "We should let them rest. Don, you never stay in your room, can the twins stay in there?"

"Sure, come on, Brigit, I'll show you guys where it is," I could hear Donnie saying as Raph quickly trotted up the stairs, he stopped at the top and I peeked over the edge with him, "Leo. Eggs?"

Leo nodded and meandered towards the stairs with the eggs, slowly. Dana lifted them out of his hands suddenly, and balancing them on one palm with infinite ease, made her way after her sister and the new Donnie barnacle attached to the smaller fey, "The little ones have been bounced about enough," she said firmly as she moved past her sister towards me.

Raph continued to our room and let Dana set the bucket down on the floor, next to where he had sat me on the bed.

She gave one curt nod to him and grinned at me, "I am glad you found me and Brigit, this is proving to be most interesting."

I laughed at that, wholeheartedly, "Oh good! I was afraid you'd resent me forever!" She shook her head but merely bowed to me swiftly, before taking her leave and closing the door behind her. Raph visibly relaxed and he crawled into bed after me, tucking us both under the covers.

"Now everything can just shut up for a few hours and let us rest, right?" He asked, but I didn't answer, only wiggled closer and letting sleep slowly pull me down as I listened to his soft laughter at my behavior.

"You really do love to cuddle," was the last thing I heard him say before I fell fast asleep to dream sweet things with my children.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- okay yes. I'm weird.

anyway, this is the next bit with hints of what will come and kind of an allusion to what happened to JD's past.

It's not pretty and it's going to come back and haunt. But yeah...there ya go. Let me know what you all think. I am pretty sure I have my email up and what not. I like feed back on story, not so much grammar, because i KNOW how awful I am at it xD I need an editor lol


	19. Chapter 19

Sometimes I wake up without the grog, totally jolted out of my deep slumbering, other times I regain consciousness much slower. Well this morning was an interesting combination.I was warm and utterly content, and for some reason I was just so comfortable it was silly,but my sleepy brain didn't quite understand why I felt SO comfortable. Then I was jolted out of my sleepy haze as Mikey let out the loudest snore.

I was suddenly aware of him at my back as I was tucked up against Raphael, who in turn was smashed against the wall our bed typically was laid lengthwise against. I looked up to find his golden eyes dancing with silent laughter, as he watched our brother over my head. I could feel Mikey's arm beneath my head and knew that the leg that was thrown over me was probably mimicked in position on the other side of him. He had somehow managed to snuggle up to my sleeping body, without getting the boot from Raph, and then proceeded to sprawl out in his sleep, spread eagle, and was snoring to beat the band.

"When did he come in?" I mouthed to Raph who grinned, "Last night, he had a nightmare," he whispered to me before giving me a quick kiss on the forehead and then started to slowly get up and moved off the bed. Once he got to the other side of the bed and was standing on the other side of Mikey, he reached across to grab me and what I assumed was to lift me off the bed and leave our brother to slumber.

Sleeping Mikey would have none of that and just as Raph had started to reach for me, the blue eyed turtle rolled and effectively trapped me beneath him.

I heard Raph's stifled laugh and glared at my love from beneath heavy green limbs. Mikey let out a deafening snore right then, right in my ear, making me cringe and Raph about died trying not to laugh. He bolted from the room as quietly as he could but I could hear him outside the room laughing so hard I bet he was doubled over with it.

With a small thud and questioning tones from other voices, I knew he had fallen over in his sudden onslaught of laughter.

'I'm not going to kill him,' I thought repeatedly, trying to rein in the urge to smack something.

My brother took that moment to suddenly cling to me and whimper, silencing all homicidal thoughts from me, I hugged him and hummed in an attempt to sooth him. He quieted back down and started snore but significantly softer. I couldn't stop the frown pulling at my brows as I worried about the more emotionally clingy of the turtles.

I was able to wiggle myself into an odd position where Mikey had tossed a leg firmly on top of my torso, where I knew he sometimes had pillows, so it wasn't an unnatural gesture from him in his sleep. None the less I was glaring daggers at Raph when he came back in, only to stop and bolt from the room again. I resisted the urge to growl and storm after him, when Don came in and saved me. He was grinning at me through the whole ordeal, but he still managed to keep it cool and help me wiggle out from Mikey's clutches without waking the youngest turtle.

I snubbed Raph and toted my eggs downstairs to eat breakfast.

I grinned at the twin Fey who were sitting with Master Splinter, completely engrossed in a tale from the old rat. Fey had a weakness for good stories and Master Splinter had a great love for telling tales of all sorts. It was a good thing they found common ground, I wanted to be able to trust my family's lives in their hands. To do that, I had to be able to know they'd get along.

I had a sudden fear of how I was thinking, things were turning into past tense to me. That wasn't good.

I was frowning by the time I realized I had gone into the bathroom instead of the kitchen, only to realize my body had run on auto pilot while I had been lost in my thoughts, knowing I had to pee. I did my business and was washing my hands and face when I heard a distinct crack before panicked thoughts reached me of which were begging for help.

I looked down at the eggs and screamed, "EMERGENCY!"

I crouched down next to the eggs and kind of just hovered for a moment, unable to figure out what to do.

"DONNIE!" I screamed louder. Raph was the first through the door and when he saw me half crouched and almost flapping my hands in flustered indecision he turned and ran back out, only to shove the purple clad turtle in, effectively blocking everyone else out. He knew my claustrophobia wouldn't be copacetic with too many people in the bathroom. It was too tiny a space in my opinion.

'I love him', I thought, briefly, thankful for his foresight. I think the thought soothed the babies because they became less panicked. They sensed their uncle's presence and knew their father and mother were in the room. Though, in their minds, we weren't so much labeled in words, as distinct feelings of different familiarities.

They knew Raphael because I had felt such love towards him and he towards me, the countless times he would just stop and love on my pregnant stomach, whispering to it and then latch onto me with fierce protective sincerity in just one kiss, it always floored me. They could sense it all and knew, through these abilities I shared with them, who I and Raphael were. Similar things with each uncle and their grandfather, even April and Casey had places in these little one's hearts.

The tub was being filled with warm water and I found Donnie picking me up and putting me in before taking the bucket and doing the same thing, only poor more of the water out of the bucket and into the tub with me.

"Stay and just hold them okay? In fact, Raph, you should be in there with her, since there're two. I'll get Brigit and see if she can help any way, or has any insight," Donnie said, patting his brother on the shoulder as they passed each other on their perspective ways in and out of the bathroom.

Leo peeked in and came to sit on the toilet and watch as his brother climbed into the tub and took an egg while I took another, then took the bucket from the water and let us hold the eggs in the warm water, pressed snuggly to us.

"Can you tell where the head is?" Leo asked. I tilted my head to the side and then turned the egg slightly, "She's laying down now, face up, with her head tilted up a little." I looked to Raph who seemed at a loss. With one arm I tucked the egg I held against my chest, while reached across and made the egg he was holding do a full circle and a slight twist vertically before he was laying in an identical position to the twin in my arms. My red clad love gave me a nod and attempted to smile, but it looked so strained that I scooted closer and rested my forehead against his.

I sent soothing feelings to him and the babies. The babies, though, already knew what needed to happen.

They needed out of the eggs.

There wasn't enough left inside to sustain them and it was time to move beyond this stage. They were able to convey this message to me and without knowing what else to do I started tapping a little along the egg's surface that I held.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked, nervous and concerned.

"Helping," I muttered.

I conveyed what I was trying to do to my baby girl, and soon I found the feel her moving and pushed at places I was tapping. I felt the give in the egg and gave one good firm knock on it and the egg cracked open, leaking odd ooze out and a bright pink foot jutted its way out of the opening. I moved to another spot and was able to leave a crack along the area from the protruding foot to where I knew her arm was pressing. I gave quick, firm, knocks and out popped an arm. I gently went back down the crack I had made and slowly was able to edge the egg open.

I then, quickly, shifted this baby into one arm and motioned for Raph to follow my example and before he knew it, I had put the open egg in his arms and taken the one hiding my baby boy.

I did a similar knock and seek with him, until finally I was able to crack the egg open a little with the newborn's help. I looked up to see a startled Donnie and Brigit standing in the door way.

"Get the incubators, Don," I said calmly, mentally shoving him a little to get him out of his shocked state of mind.

I looked to Raph and caught his gaze with mine, which still made my insides jump around happily, but focused on the task at hand, "Follow what I do." He nodded and I proceeded to inch the egg open more until I had chipped away a good chunck of the top out and there was a pink and squirming newborn laying on the bottom part of his egg's shell.

I slowly picked him up, sliding and arm beneath him, trying not to cringe at the odd texture of the goop inside the egg, cradling and supporting him, I noticed his umbilical cord had more or less disintegrated, parts of it floating in the goop, and the belly button was mostly healed. My healing abilities were obviously apparent in their genetic structure, but I was still curious to see what else would pop up.

They hadn't taken a breath yet and seemed a little blue around the edges now that they were exposed to air.

I mentally showed them what to do and both instantaneously took breaths and began to sputter and cry.

Raph seemed horrified and I shook my head, giving my best grin to him, then showed him to just leave the eggs in the tub for cleaning later. Leo handed me a blue towel and a pink one to Raph, so that we wrapped the little newborns up before the cold could get to them too much.

Moments later Donnie was pushing in a large double sized incubator he had built from combining two older ones. He had updated and enhanced them to the best of his abilities, which was nothing to sneeze at. I was confident leaving my wrapped boy in the incubator, but turned to Raph and rewrapped my little girl before setting her in, sticking my tongue out at my love playfully while I followed Donnie back to his lab.

He had turned off all the noisy machines and moved towards the back where he had cleaned out a large space for the large incubator, plugging it in and pressing all the necessary buttons, he then proceeded to take blood samples and attach little suction tabs to them for the monitors to keep track of their vitals.

Neither of them had opened their eyes yet and I held no fear for their development, at least physically. They had gone through a rapid growth process while in the eggs, apparently, turning the last couple months into only two days. I sent soothing feelings to them and was able to get the crying down to a mere few sniffles and odd noises here and there.

While Donnie ran his tests I reached through one of the holes in the glass to rest my hand between the two newborns.

"Someone go wake Mikey up please," I said quietly to the room.

Leo's energy left the room, Donnie still working on the analysis and Raph hovering closely behind me. I reached over my shoulder with my free hand and found his grasping at mine, followed by his arms wrapping themselves around my shoulders. He needed the physical comfort, fear for the little ones very prominent in his head and heart.

Brigit came in and peered idly over Donnie's shoulder while Dana moved past them and to me, where she crouched down and peered in at the newborn twins.

"My sister tells me that you did not realize there were two," she said quietly. I nodded, not really wanting to talk, enjoying the serene moment, "They were bound in their unision and did not realize to be separate until much later. It was the same for Brigit and I. Our parents did not realize there were two of us until we were born. The Fey always know." The last was said very hushed and with a little smile I saw with a glance, at the golden Fey woman near me.

"Be kind, Dana," I said quietly, "These boys have seen much, but they are still fragile and sometimes naive. You have such strength, I doubt Brigit will do much to Don but you…You have the power to squash personalities at command."

She looked up at me sharply, "What have you seen?" Raph was so tense and squeezing me a smidge hard, so I patted him gently before continuing, "I saw Brigit and Don together. You have another pairing to be had, you know with which, but I'm telling you to be careful. He is strong, but also kind. His heart is too big, much like my own love here," I then patted Raph's arm again, hoping to get him to chill out.

He relaxed a little at the smile and nod from Dana, who in turn swiveled back to the newborns in the incubator.

I followed her lead and let my mind flow out to the babes before me, listening and soothing as much as I could. They were so startled by the sounds and smells of everything. They went from my stomach to the eggs and now this, what an overload. They enjoyed my warmth though and let me know that they knew it was me and how much infinite trust and love came from them, just about had me floored. It was the best feeling that I personally find indescribable.

I felt Mikey's hyped up presence enter the room and grinned in response to it. I guess I let the babies know too because they squirmed and made small burbling noises, anticipating good things. My blue eyed brother bound over to me and squeezed both me and Raph before going to the other side of the incubator and put his hand on top of my own.

He didn't make a sound, but didn't really need to, they felt his added warmth and could tell from me who that was. It pleased them, he was one of their favorite energies. They had nothing but good things to feel about all the turtles as well as Master Splinter and I, none the less they liked Mikey a great deal.

"I'm going to go find Master Splinter and give April a ring," Raph said before kissing my temple and started to move away. He was stopped by the sudden burst of noise from the infants as they heard his voice. He peered into the incubator and was floored by their eyes suddenly edging open.

They blinked and blinked, squinted, but you could see that their eyes, though blue in one eye, were gold in the other.

Completely mirrored to one another, the girl's right and the boy's left eyes were gold.

I had a sudden sense that the blue wouldn't stay JUST blue and that my own genes would pop up sometime in their first year, rather than in their third like my own.

That made me grin from ear to ear as I saw everyone else's face light up at the sight.

I was one proud and happy mommy.

At least, for now, I had an undercurrent of fears and that earlier sense of past tense haunted me slightly.

There could not be light without the darkness.

A/N-hope you guys liked this chapter. I had a hard time figuring out how exactly I wanted them to 'hatch' xD

woot for the imagination right? I am DEFINITELY doing some pictures soon. So I will post them ASAP ;) 3 I hope you all like it so far, email me and leave me some feedback.

(not so much a grammar person, just let me know what you think of the storyline so far XD ENJOY!)


	20. Chapter 20

Days passed, turning into weeks, slowly moving towards a month after 'the hatching'. I was struggling to find a balance between the two infants and my family. Each individual wanted to have time with them and even though there were two infants, there were ten of us. Traveling to the surface was put on hold until I could manage the babies mostly on my own, plus we needed a game plan for the Fey.

There's another thorn in my side, but let's finish about the babies before we move onto that.

I won't say I'm ungrateful, that's so untrue, I'm beyond happy for the assistance. However, I'm the one who almost bled out giving birth to them and I want some freaking time to enjoy them.

I said as much to Raph one evening, who merely hugged me. I realized, with a start, that he was about as aggravated as I was. He had even less time with his own kids.

We only got to be with them when they were sleeping and even then we were usually sleeping too. The babies understood to contact me psychically rather than scream and cry like most infants, unsurprising but none the less touching. So they were slowly developing the same schedule as I was because when I wasn't awake they found it hard to get what they needed without making unnecessary ruckus that eventually just made everyone in bad moods. Basic understanding of cause and effect, it was unfathomable to the turtles and Master Splinter. The Fey twins, on the other hand, acted like this was completely natural and I was too close to them to see it as anything other than what it was, something I had the ability to do as well.

When I had first come to be with my family I had similar experiences with my abilities while recovering from my amnesia.

It was all instinct and primal understanding, with just raw power backing it up.

The morning after that, Raph was visibly becoming more and more upset. He started to snap at his brothers, making Don and Leo do double takes. Mikey just frowned and trotted over to where I was quietly sitting with a sketchbook.

The twins and Master Splinter had the babies, so I was occupying my time until someone needed me. Our lives were relaxed despite the new responsibilities.

Mikey plopped down next to me and draped his arm over my shoulders, peeking at my sketch of a scowling Raphael. I tilted my head and rested it on my brothers without thinking, relaxing against him.

"Why are you two so tense?" Mikey whispered.

I stopped and frowned at my brother in puzzlement, "Huh?"

He grinned at me, "You both are on edge. You're all tense and Raph's like a bomb ready to go off any minute."

I looked to my red clad love, then down to my sketch and sighed. Of course, Mikey was the one to tune in on my feelings about everything without me having to explain.

He squeezed me closer to him rubbing my upper arm on the opposite side he was sitting next to, "Want me to get the babies?"

I grinned at my blue eyed brother and shook my head, "No. It won't make a difference. Raph needs to be alone with us and it's not going to happen."

At times I got a strange feeling from Mikey, like I was missing a piece of a puzzle neither of us knew we were supposed to put together, at that moment I felt it pull at me again. He kept looking expectantly at me. I wasn't lost into the blue as I usually got lost in Raph's golden orbs, but it was similar.

A switch of understanding seemed to suddenly flick in my head and I bolted from my seat.

A memory of a shadow hovering right in Mikey's energy, where a loved one of the most intimate type would go, flashed in my mind and I knew it wasn't something to come.

In fact, it was something that had passed, died even, like a ghost it was stuck in his energy.

I hadn't seen it because I had been focused solely on Raphael.

I turned and full out ran from my home.

I had dropped my sketch book and was dashing so fast through the tunnels that I hadn't realized until I was feeling shaky that I had used my ability to push me beyond normal running. I stopped and skidded to a halt in an unfamiliar sewer pipe.

"Shell," I muttered and started to look for a man hole.

Right under the next man hole I sat and waited for my mind to catch up to me.

Thoughts had stopped, it was like time had stood still and I had been flying in empty space. I had shoved my feelings far into my gut while I ran from it, ran from the eyes.

Gold and blue, they were my comfort and I hadn't realized something so key to one of their emotions.

I had hurt him and not realized it, even taken him for granted. As I sat there, it was like battling with myself, dark thoughts and doubts kept bubbling up. The only way to describe it, is that it was like I had been running from these things. I flew on energy and light, only to run from the dark realizations.

"Idiot," I muttered darkly to myself, unsurprised to find my face damp with tears.

Trying to pull myself together, I could faintly hear my children calling for me, I knew they were crying and upset by my sudden burst of feelings, blaze of power and then my just as sudden departure. Just as faintly I could feel Raph's rage flowing over the edge and the anger sizzling around him as he stormed through the pipes, searching for me. Mikey was home with Master Splinter and the babies, while Leo and Don had gone to the surface in the van to look for me.

That was when I felt Dana and Brigit's energy above me. I didn't even look up as they lifted the man hole up and descended the ladder to where I was sitting, silently crying my feelings out, my only outlet.

Brigit touched me and used her abilities to check me over physically before trying to reach me mentally.

Dana stood guard and seemed very tense as she kept looking around. At the time I chalked it up to being surrounded by metal pipes and such.

Brigit spoke to my mind and asked me to tell her what was wrong. I let her see the memory I had and what had happened, from my perspective, just before I had left then let some of the thoughts that were plaguing me flood into her.

She was nodding and gently rubbing my hands. I realized, slowly, that I was cold.

"How long have I been here?" I spoke aloud and made Dana jump.

She glared at me then, "It's been a whole day. You have worried everyone immensely, foolish child."

Brigit punched her sister in the thigh and glared daggers at her twin. Thoughts passed between the two and I had a moment to myself, so I cleaned up my face to the best of my ability with my shirt and hands.

I rubbed the tears from my face with my hands and rubbed the grime from my nose on the bottom of my shirt. I realized it was filthy, as were my pants and shoes.

Something was off.

It didn't feel like a day, it felt like an hour at most.

"I shouldn't have lost time like that," I muttered and frowned at the wary expressions from the fey women, "Why are you so tense Dana?"

She darted a look down the tunnels again before squatting next to me, "The moment you left home the wards were going crazy. Something was trying to get in using Fey magic and physical force. I cut it down."

Brigit looked a little worried now, also glancing into the darkened pipe work.

"What was it?" I asked, feeling a pain in my chest, I knew it would be bad.

"A stone Golem, dark magic," the golden Fey replied in hushed tones.

"Shell," I muttered and sagged, "They've started." I was feeling better, so I threw my energy up into full force and knew we were surrounded.

The tunnels around us were thriving with dark magic and golems.

Standing, I put a hand to Dana and let part of my power jump to her, "Fight and flee, I have to find Raphael. He is running around on his own."

I didn't really need to say that because, with a loud shout followed by a booming sound, Raphael went flying through the dark at that moment, cursing, landing near Dana before jumping forward at the giant figure suddenly looming in the shadows.

"RAPH, STOP!" I shouted and physically reached out, but magically grabbed him midair and swung him back to me, the crushing blow the golem struck to the pipe barely missed Raph as it smashed its enormous fist into the metal that my turtle had just been standing on.

It took Raphael a beat or two after the rumbling from the blow settled down to look to me.

Anger fled from his face, replaced by relief, only to be switched back to anger, "WHERE THE SHELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I winced, "Sorry but I think a spell was worked on me, love."

Brigit nodded, "The queen sent a vile little bug to make natural things becoming twisted and disturbing. It's much like the one I found on you."

The smaller fey lifted a dark orb that shattered into dust and floated away. That seemed to anger all the golems and suddenly the pounding of their rock fists on the pipes was deafening.

I gathered up everyone and phased us through the ceiling just as it was crumbling in on itself.

We floated down the street to a darkened alley and I let go of our bodies so they could materialize again.

"It wasn't just the magic, though, was it Brigit?" I asked the small fey, she glanced up at me with a grim expression, "I don't know, child. That part seemed merely egged on, not conjured."

Heaving a sigh, "I was afraid you'd say that," I muttered before turning back to the sudden carnage the few dozen golems were wreaking on the city's streets.

They clamored up out of the rubble that was once a paved road, ripping apart electrical wires and meandering through broken water pipes, zoning in on us.

I took a couple steps pulling the energy within me out and let some of it jump to Brigit and Dana. "Dana, you're with me. Brigit, gather the family back home," I said curtly.

With a growl Raph started for me. I whirled and kicked him square in the chest, knocking him quite a ways back and right on his ass.

"GO HOME!" I half screamed at him, the first time I had really attacked him physically, but I figured it wouldn't be the last. Fear gripped hard at my chest for my family. If anyone I loved died because of a stupid black magic pebble, I was going to rip everything apart.

He and the others needed to be safe.

Not sure what either Raph or Brigit saw in my face, their own expressions shocked, but Don had impeccable timing. He zoomed up next to them and Leo hopped out to usher the two into the van.

He looked at me for a moment, "You got this handled?"

I nodded and shrugged before grinning, "They got me a little bit. It's time for some payback."

He gave a curt nod and looked to Dana, who in turn looked insulted. "Do not doubt my abilities, blue one. I will be fine as long as The Light Wielder's protection from the metals lasts," she said angrily and glanced to me.

I noticed the hesitancy and double checked that she would in fact be safe. She would, so I gave an almost unnoticeable nod. Leo, of course saw it, so he just shook his head in frustration and got into the van. I could hear him arguing with Raphael until they were out of ear shot.

"Take out the stragglers and make sure no by stander gets hurt, Dana," I ordered before floating up and pushing myself through the air at neck breaking speeds. I dodged and hit, putting power around my body to make it look as if I were on fire with light. It made a type of bodily armor that stood out at least a foot from my actually body. A moving suit of armor made of pure energy. Each hit I made shattered golem and disintegrated the black magic until soon the streets were covered in debris.

Dana walked up to me, sword propped up on her shoulder, the other hand on her hip, "That was quick work. Not even ten minutes."

"Yeah well they pissed me off. This was just a test and I'm about ready to kick some real fey ass," I half growled at the taller woman. She shrugged with her unburdened shoulder and grinned at me, "As long as I can help."

I let my face slowly spread into a deranged smile, "I'll be glad for the company."

We left the firemen and other human crews to pick up the pieces of the small battle that had happened. My heart went out to those humans, for the war hadn't even started.

Unfortunately I had a whole other type of war to fight back home. Dana and I slipped down an alley and made our way to the rooftops where we slowly made our way home. I wasn't eager to get back soon, of which I think she sensed, so we dragged a little. I didn't want to face what I knew was waiting.

Things were so messed up.

We ended up not having to go all the way back to our sewer dwelling.

Dana stopped me and seemed to be listening to something I couldn't hear, after a moment she motioned towards a different direction, "Brigit says we must meet at the human dwelling."

I frowned but shrugged and followed the taller fey towards April and Cassey's apartment.

"She says to hurry, that the turtles are on the roof, keeping watch, but that things are worse," Dana added after a moment of slowly picking up speed. I had a moment of panic and we were suddenly picked off the rooftops and were flying through the air, propelled by my urge to be where my family was.

My power threw us up and over the city, cutting our travel time significantly.

Leo waved at us from the roof top, Dana waving back.

Raph was there to grab my waist as we were dropped and my power ebbed away.

"Raph," I started but was silenced by the fierce hug I was engulfed into. I buried my face in his shoulder and let myself be comforted by his love and worry.

I could hear Leo talking to Dana in the background, "I was worried you two had gotten over run." "Don't doubt me, mortal, or her…we, well," silence for a moment, then she continued, "We were fine. I'm sorry you worried," Dana finished. Dana's words had me completed floored, so that when Raph let me go I just gaped at her, even started to giggle when she blushed after seeing me stare at her.

Raph grabbed my face and made me look at him, square in the eyes.

The gold sucked me in pretty quick, "Don't ever do that again." I tried to nod but had to settle for a, "Kay," in response.

"Raph," Donnie said quietly from behind me, "You got to let her go so I can check on her." Raph released me after a moment longer of looking at me, storming off to glare at the streets below. I turned to Don and noticed, for the first time, that Mikey wasn't around.

"I didn't hurt him, did I?" I asked Donnie quietly. He looked to Raph and shrugged, "You scared him, but you scared all of us. You should probably check on Mikey though, he really freaked out."

I sighed, they didn't realize what had happened with me and Mikey.

"Light Wielder, you must pull emotions into check, that's how they got you in the first place," Dana said with only a slightly scolding tone. Hurray me, I got to deal with everyone's baggage tonight, including a century old fey woman's emotional baggage.

"Dana," I started, turning to her with my hands on my hips, "If I let every idiot with the ability to use my emotional ties to others keep me from feeling, then I'd be a cold hearted bitch and never have any of the wonderful experiences, people, or love that I have now. As know, too well. So don't start lecturing me over that."

A little below the belt, but she knew how hard it was to care for loved ones when the fey could turn those feelings on you in a snap of their fingers. She held fast to her twin's bond despite all that, so the dark look she gave me was only halfhearted.

"Where's Mikey, Leo?" I asked. He looked to me from where he was watching over the ledge of the building, "He's downstairs with Master Splinter and April. Cassey should be back from work in a while, then he'll take over and Mikey will come up here."

I nodded, "Fine, then you three can be informed first."

I looked to Dana, "I'm guessing Brigit shared what she saw, when you two found me." The taller fey inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"Raph! You want to hear this," I called out.

Raphael, Leo and Donnie made a lose circle around me while Dana slowly patrolled the edges of the building.

"The fey put a bug on me and Raph. I assume Brigit got yours earlier?" I looked to Raph and he confirmed with a curt nod.

Leo and Donnie exchanged looks, "She got one off all of us, except Master Splinter and the babies. We had to leave home because it was getting over run with those big…Golems? Right Dana?," Leo asked Dana who nodded and kept moving, "We thought it was better to move here."

I scowled at Dana's shadowed figure, "Damn it. That means they're working a more offensive angle than I originally thought. The bug did something terrible to my head. It made me see something in a negative light and then enhanced the emotions. It worked my emotions against me and made me become detached from my conscious mind," I explained to the three around me.

"It was my fault, though," a sad voice, behind me, muttered.

I turned and saw my blue eyed brother sitting on the ledge of the building, keeping his distance from me. The drawn in expression in his eyes, the faded color to his skin, he looked unhealthy. It had only been a day, but it was like I'd sucked several weeks' worth of life out him.

"Jesus, Mikey," I said and before I even had time to think I had run to him and grabbed him in a huge hug.

"Never," I told him firmly, "Never you're fault, I know it's not the way they twisted it. That had been a possibility in the beginning but it's not and you don't even know about it!" I knew I wasn't making sense, but my actions spoke better than my words. He was sobbing into my grimy hair, holding me tightly.

I could barely make out some of the words he said, but they were along the lines of, "Thought it was my fault". I just hugged him and healed him the best I could with my ability.

Most of it was psychological and half of that was due to the bug.

When mine triggered it started a domino effect.

"I was able to stop the others from being affected as soon as I found the Orange one's, but it had damaged him a great deal," Brigit said from the fire escape, as she tried to get to where we were, fighting her flowing dress. Dana was instantly there by her side and helping her up. "You had been exposed for longer than he, so I had feared you were completely broken apart, but for some reason you were able to resist it. It was as if your use in your power was to keep you from being affected, it shut you off and took you away from the dark magic," the smaller fey continued to explain, as she moved to Donnie.

Leo unconsciously moved closer to Dana and let the other two have more room.

Raph stood to the side and was watching me intently.

"Someone needs to keep patrol," I said to him, he blinked a couple times before storming off to march along the perimeter of the building's rooftop.

I heaved a sigh and continued to reach out to Mikey with my ability, the light inside started to glow through my skin as I tried harder and harder to pull the pieces of my brother back together on the inside.

From what I got from Donnie and Leo's minds, we were both glowing with light that looked like it was coming from inside us. I got absorbed into what I was doing not long after that and drifted into Mikey's mind.

"What did I do?" He asked me from inside his consciousness. He was floating around in a dark space, curled up, while I drifted around him as a pale white orb.

"You didn't do anything Mikey," I whispered, my voice echoing and disembodied, "You loved me once, didn't you? As more than a sister?"

Mikey looked shocked, "I thought so, before, but then you started to love Raph more and I just didn't feel it anymore."

"When did you stop, Mikey?" I inquired, curious. Soon the black was fading and images came up, my face was frequent in them. Mikey was watching them and then pointed, freezing the image as we hung in it, almost in a three dimensional type affect.

"Here," he said. We were looking at Mikey running after me, while I was going through his bedroom door to where Raphael was standing outside it.

"That night is when you stopped?" I asked.

He nodded, "You were in love with him and he was in love with you. It made me feel good to see you two work it out. I realized I loved you, but I could love you a different way and still be happy."

"Mikey. I saw a shadow in your aura. The fey tried to make that a bad thing. They made me feel as if I hurt you. It was too much, because I love you. If Raph hadn't been there I might have loved you like that. They used a natural possibility against us. I love you Mikey and they made you hurt for it," I told him.

He smiled, "For some reason that makes me feel better."

My orb grew and formed my human figure. I hugged my brother and my light grew, encompassing us both then brought us back to reality.

I kissed Mikey's forehead and stood up to find that the turtles had gathered close to us, but that the elven women were walking the perimeter.

"Mikey should be okay now," I told Donnie.

He was the one to worry about us the most when it came to our health, because he ended up being the one with the responsibility for our care.

Donnie checked on Mikey, making sure his pulse was right and that his pupils responded correctly.

Raph was fighting with an anger that seemed to be welling up within him, bubbling over and making him restless. He wanted to make everything return to the way it was before.

Mikey was fighting to gain control back over his own mind, my light helping him hold the pieces together as he mentally tried to glue them together. It wasn't a process you can force, but at this point, we needed everyone to be okay enough to defend themselves. Mikey wasn't any help to him or the rest of us, if he was immobilized by unnecessary pain.

So he and I were doing our best to patch him together.

"They're going to hit us even harder," I told my family, "So we have to prepare to fight it. Weapons, Katana, scythes, these things won't do any good if they keep trying to do things this way."I waved to Brigit who nodded to me and kept walking the perimeter, "However, that is why we are relying on Brigit's and my strength in our abilities to get us through those types of attacks. The golems and things like that will be easier to handle for you guys…I'm just afraid to see what else they will throw at us."

Donnie seemed to be thinking about something in particular so I left him to his thoughts and focused on Leo, "Dana can help inform you on how to fight certain things physically. They both will have a general idea of what to expect from the fey. It's our biggest advantage."

Mikey sighed and slung an arm over my shoulders, "As long as we stick together I think we'll be fine."

He was forcing it, but the sentiment was genuine none the less.

"Thanks, Mikey," I said and leaned into him a bit.

We would be fine, they tried to make it seem like he secretly loved me in a way I loved only Raph, but that isn't how we felt. It was a path we could have traveled easily, but we chose and are happy on the one we're traveling now. It hurt my heart that they could hurt him, because I did love Mikey, they used it, they manipulated us. We were the only ones they affected directly and it hit the whole family so hard.

We were strong together, but if one of us broke the whole would come crumbling down. Mikey knew that so he was going to have to work hard on pulling himself back together.

Raphael and I were strained about the babies, which would have to be resolved as well. There was a bright hope though, as I had seen it before.

Our leader, the oldest of my brothers, so tormented by a guilt that came with the huge responsibility on his shoulders, would find that another shoulder would be offered. He would have someone to think of as his support, but to also be supported, in a way none of us could.

Donnie was in line for the same treatment, for though he held responsibility for taking care of us, there was someone who would ease that and share it as no one had. Raphael and I balanced each other, made one another stronger.

Mikey, still was left out, but I knew there was something to come. Something more was on the horizon.

"They want to mess with our minds, that's one of the oldest tricks in the book," Raph muttered, "We can beat them. This is nothing, right Mikey?" Mikey grinned and nodded.

"Right," I said. "Plus, they forget that we have information on our side," Don chimed in. I turned to him, confused, but Leo caught on, " You're right! We have a ton of stories about fairies throughout history. Now we have two people to confirm what's real and not. We have an actual strategic planning outline."

This seemed to pick all our spirits up.

"Then it's settled," I said, "We will get to work right away."

So things worked out better than expected and in our favor too.

.

.

.

.

A/N -

so i have hit a horrible writer's block.

im working through it, forcing out some story work and having to rewrite a million times. bah.

merry christmas. have an update. ;D lol 3


	21. Chapter 21

The next few hours we were set on the task of finding out what parts of fairy lore were true and what was completely false, as well as figuring out the best place to set up shop. We couldn't stay at April and Casey's place without risking their lives and home.

"They aren't going to stop the physical attacks," Dana said sternly, "We need to leave. We need to get away from people, but still within metal confinement so that they can't attack us directly."

April wasn't too thrilled with this, but Don and I hurriedly quieted her fears.

"Don't worry," I told my friend, "We will keep shell phones on us."

We were in April's living room, for the most part. Dana and Brigit were sitting on the fire escape, leaning in the window. Donnie and Leo were close to the window, Mikey had taken up a chair at the dining table just off the living room, with Casey. Raph was pacing behind the couch, while Master Splinter sat on the floor in front of the couch with the basket, my kids in it, close to him. I sat next to Master Splinter on the other side of the basket. Raph's pacing was killing my nerves but I knew he had too much energy to keep still. I kept trying to reach out to sooth him only to reach a giant brick wall. He wouldn't let me in and he was feeling very animate about keeping people out of his head and feelings.

"I know you'll take the precautions," April said, worry quirking her eyebrows up in a small frown, "I just wish you could stay somewhere safe."

I shrugged, "To be honest it's SO not safe. This whole building could go down in a matter of minutes with the amount of Golems that were in the sewer."

She nodded and crossed her arms across her stomach, standing behind Casey. I followed Casey's gaze and realized he was watching Raph pace.

I motioned to Don and Leo, "Guys go ahead to the roof with the Twins. We going to look for a construction location that's been halted online and then head there."

Don raised an eye ridge at me. I widened my eyes and tilted my head towards Raph then rolled my eyes for good measure. Leo had already darted through the window after the elven twins.

Don looked to the pacing Raph and sighed, "Mikey, let's get to the roof and scout out the alley's okay?"

Mikey hopped up and followed his brother out. I patted his arm on the way by and he threw me a grin before disappearing through the window.

April had her laptop out and was making Casey help her think of places, knowingly keeping her loved one busy. Master Splinter was meditating and to be honest, he was the one person I wanted in the room. Raph was too upset and I doubted I could sooth him alone.

"Raphael," I said quietly, sitting in a corner of the couch, tucking my knees up to my chin while wrapping my arm around my legs, "Will you stop with the pacing and just let it out already?"

He stopped mid stride, facing away from me, before slowly turning and glaring at me.

"Want me to let it out?" He asked angrily.

I shrugged, "Go for it."

"Fine," he said and leaned over the couch and just roared at me.

One horrible and loud, violently angry roar. There is no other description. It was not a scream, or a shout, just a roar. As if he had channeled the inner tiger master splinter was always mentioning we had inside us. He made April and Casey jump. I felt Mikey and the others energies become worried.

I flicked my voice up to the roof, as if using a magical intercom system and said, "Don't worry guys. He's blowing steam."

That seemed to pacify the others but pissed Raph off, so he got closer to me and roared in my face. April, Casey, and Master Splinter were looking at him all with different expressions. April was shocked. Casey was a mixture of impressed and wary. While Master Splinter was merely annoyed and scooting the kids farther away. They didn't get upset and sent questioning thoughts to me, of which I soothed immediately and silently.

Raph had let this one last a little longer, by the end he was huffing and puffing. He had really put everything in each of those. I tilted my head and just kept looking at him. In defiance he crossed his arms and glared down at me. I gave no tells of my following movement, so when my fist connected with his gut he was completely surprised. Doubled over for a moment I punched him in the face, grabbed his bandana and flipped him onto the couch. I sat on the arm of the couch.

"Feel better?" I asked.

He just glared at me. I could see the swelling in his jaw starting to come up from where I'd hit him. I let power flow through me and reached out with my mind, Raph was stubbornly keeping his wall up so I merely healed him physically.

"What in the shell are you so pissed off about?" I asked him, point blank, voice barely over a whisper.

He closed his eyes, "You were gone. I had no idea where you were, the babies were freaking out, and I'm sorry if I got a little overwhelmed."

I looked to Master Splinter who now seemed very worried about his son. With a glance, I saw April and Casey they were trying to slink into another room. Ignoring them and just kept looking at Raph until he opened his eyes. Once he focused on me, I smiled and shrugged. That seemed to make him angry again, so when he sat up, he was surprised to find me in his face after my nonchalant behavior. I meshed my mouth to his and was pleased as punch to find him grab me up in a fierce hold, one hand to the small of my back and the other on the back of my head. I could actually FEEL Master Splinter smile at us. It was a little disconcerting, so I pulled away and looked to our father, blushing.

"Would you stop that?" I asked the large rat.

He shook his head, stood and picked up the basket, humming as he meandered into the kitchen where April and Casey were hiding. Raph had buried his face in my shoulder, holding me to him still, having wrapped his arms around me.

"Raph," I muttered, "Let up a little on the squeezing."

"You were gone. I had no idea what to do," he said so quietly I barely heard him.

"I know," I said and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to release some of the tension there, "I'm sorry."

His shoulders were shaking and I thought for a moment he was angry again, until I felt the tears go through my shirt, lightly dampening my skin as they fell freely. I Pulled Raph onto my lap sitting down on my friend's couch I just rocked us, curled around each other, and sent soothing waves to my hot headed loved one. Mikey had shattered with the aide of the bug that the Fey had left on us. Brigit saved the others before they were affected, but that didn't mean they weren't affected by absence in a general sense. They just hadn't been completely broken by it like my poor blue eyed brother.

"Raphael," I said softly, rocking and stroking the back of his neck gently, "If I had not fled and let my power take hold I would not be whole. It would have hurt me beyond physical wounds."

Mentally I was nudging at the wall he put up, pushing the soothing feelings through the cracks I found. He stopped after a moment, my words sinking in. His tear stained face and bandana just about broke my heart, so I mimicked his trick and blocked off the feelings from my children. They had grown agitated at sensing their father's upheaved emotions, adding my own would only make it worse.

"You would have been worse than when we met," he said softly though his voice was more grated and harsh than normal from held back tears it was still barely above a whisper. I nodded, unable to answer with words. He stared at me a moment more before the wall in his mind crumbled down.

"I lost time, it was only an hour or so in my head," I spoke the words while conveying when I had seen and felt, sharing the experience in its whole with him.

Raphael watched my memories from my perspective, looking as if staring into space as the images played through his mind quickly. Once he'd seen everything up to where we were now, he blinked and looked to me with a slight frown.

"They didn't care which one of us you integrated with. They just wanted you with us somehow. The night terrors, that was their plan, to force you into action," hearing him voice these thoughts where I had merely speculated made me flinch a little and cringe. The thought of laying with Leo or Donnie had never occurred to me, though being with Mikey might have happened had Raph and I not hit it off so well, it was still odd to think about. I nodded once more, not trusting myself with words. Raphs hand reached up and cupped my cheek as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to my own.

"I'm sorry for yelling," he said before planting a soft and chaste kiss to my lips. The sweetness in the act melted my heart and ferried off the worry.

"Me too plus all the worry," I replied and kissed him again, though mine lasted longer than his it still remained soft and brief.

"You smell like sewage," was my love's response, making me giggle. The grin on his face was uplifting in spirit and I reached out to assure our father. The large older rodent come in toting the basket with my two newborns carefully tucked away inside.

"April has said that you are free to shower and use her closet," he told me in his accented voice. The voice was soothing and deep, reassuring to both me and Raphael. I left my golden eyed love in the care of his wise father, both of them doting after the infants, while I sought the blissful shower. I should have only taken a quick shower, but after I had scrubbed clean, I stood beneath the hot water for a while more than I should. My skin becoming pruned after a while was my only clue to get out. Raphael was waiting for me on the toilet seat nearby, making me jump a little. Putting a hand to my heart I watched him step close with a towel in hand. The towel was forgotten on the floor, while he accompanied me in another shower. After stress like we'd been through not only physically but emotionally, we both were relieved at the released and refreshed by the shared shower.

Sometimes, a moment of closeness with the one you love is all you need to feel better. Raph and I let the waters wash away the grime of our emotions and proved our love unaltered to one another. Once emerged from the steamy bathroom, not a moment was left to linger on it as we all gathered and started on our journey to the only place that seemed both logical and insane.

We went to Central Park.

.

.

.

.

A/N - Wow it's been a while. I popped out this chapter pretty quick. No more than an hour at most.

It's been sitting in my head for some time, what I wanted to do with the story but I hadn't gotten to sit down and just write.

Life is insane and hectic and I wish I had more time to write this, I think I will take an hour or two each day just to bust a small chapter out now and then. What do you think?

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES THEN, BY ALL MEANS, DON'T READ THEM. XD

I am not a grammar nazi, I'm sorry but I have no skills with it. :P There are going to be major errors. Apologies! lol

ENJOY


	22. Chapter 22

I know we had been discussing going to a construction site, but I had realized that if a battle ensued it would only leak out onto the public.

The best bet is to take it to both of our advantages, not only did we have two fey but we had the ability to be within metal. Raphael and I emerged on the roof top, both clean. Dressed in a large shirt of Casey's and one of April's worn pair of jeans, I still had my boots and just borrowed one of April's pair of socks.

Leo handed me my baton swords, which I took with grateful smile. Donnie stepped up behind me and tied my white bandana around my head softly. Raph stood with Mikey, then Dana with Bridget, the other two stepped back together. Facing the half circle my family, including the elven women, I had the idea and voiced it.

"We need to go to the park," I said as if I were saying we were low on bread.

Leo and Raph both frowned, Mikey just looked confused while Donnie narrowed his eyes a little at me. Dana and Brigit held blank expressions as they watched me, waiting for an explanation.

I lifted a hand at Raphael's open mouth, signaling for him to stop before he got started.

"The park will give a boost to my abilities as well as Dana and Brigit. I know they will have extra but we can kind of put a damper on that," with that being said I raised a hand and pushed power of my core, lighting myself up like a torch from within.

My body looked like it was made of crystal, as I looked at the arm extended before me. The power arched from my body making the air shimmer just a little, as if heat was coming off my skin. Moving across the roof top it wrapped around the water tank not far from our group and lifted it at least 6 feet in the air. I set it back down and retracted my power, confining it once more within my body. My skin stopped the glowing and I returned my gaze to the others.

"I am pretty sure I can make us a type of house out in the depths of the park, manipulating the trees and shrubbery to hide it from prying human eyes. Not to mention all the wards we can put on it," I said, meaning myself and the twin elven women when I said 'we'.

The turtles' eyes were wide as they looked to me then back to the water tank I had moved, only to return their gazes to me once more.

Don and Leo looked to Dana and Brigit, noticing their thoughtful expressions as the twin women seemed to think over my words. I couldn't help but think the boys' eyes were about to pop out of their heads. I could hear the wonder at the women's ability to step into stride with such a large display of power like that.

"Brigit, I know it's kind of hard right now sweet, but can you light up a bit?" I asked the smaller fey.

The Brunette elf gave me a confused and slightly wide eyed expression before letting her own power flare out and make her body glow. Even her gown took on a crystalline density as it floated around her body in a wind that wasn't there, merely pure power moving over her small form. Dana took the cue without my having to ask and let her own power light up as well, her sword looked as if it had green molten lava within its crystal confines while her hair drifted around her face as her sister's hair and dress moved as well, though her clothes were close fitting tunic and breeches.

The others needed to see the ability in the women and not keep underestimating them.

The women looked to my brothers, their eyes locking to the ones I was considering their counter parts and I saw within those expressions what I'd often felt for Raphael.

Glancing over to my golden eyed love I saw him watching the couples with a little smirk, though Mikey was smiling as his gaze followed his elder brother's, there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Worry blossomed within my chest once more as I watched him. I guess it showed on my face because when he looked to me he only shrugged and grinned broadly, as if telling me it'd be okay.

I left the couples alone and wrapped my blue eyed brother in a hug, which he happily returned tightly. I giggled when I felt Raph's arm reached around me and pick us both up, smashing us tightly together. He knew, through his connection to his brother and me, that we both kind of needed that.

Mikey laughed as well and wiggled out of Raphael's grasp only to punch him lightly in the shoulder. He seemed to notice something and moved away from us.

When I looked in the direction he moved and was looking I noticed Master Splinter making his way over the edge of the rooftop with the basket holding my infants hanging from his tail. The sight made me smile, despite the appearance of being precarious or even dangerous, the situation was far from either.

The older rodent had reflexes that put all four turtles and my own, combined, to shame.

"Where are we going to get material for a place to live?" Don asked, "Or better yet plumbing and working water sources for drinking and bathing."

When he mentioned the water and bathing he looked to the infants, they would need it even if we didn't.

"I'm sure with Dana, Brigit, and I backing you up, you can figure it out Don," was my reply.

My purple clad brother frowned at my words while the twins looked to one another before back to me, still glowing.

"We will go to this park you speak of and arrange a setting for the metallic fortress to be made," Dana said.

"I remember you saying that the water within the other dwelling came from metal tubes," Brigit said as she slowly followed her sister to the roof's edge, "Can you not devise a way of making such things go to the new dwelling as well?"

The two waved, floated off the roof and through the sky towards Central Park.

Leo and Don watched without argument, I think too shocked still to truly realize what risk they were heading into on their own.

I sent out wards to surround the twins, focusing on energy sucking bitches. I knew the Queen's biggest offense was her ability to steal ability and magick. The only reason she'd had me handled as I had been was due to the fact that for some reason she couldn't pull my power from me. My gaze fell to my children and worry swelled up again. I wondered if she'd encounter the same problem with them or if I'd given them that ability as well as the others they seemed to display.

Raph could feel my unease and tuned in subconsciously, rubbing my back without really focusing. I took the comfort without comment, trying to force my thoughts to the issue of rerouting city water and sewage management to the location the twins would pick. If they didn't go to deep, it'd be easier.

Don's eyes finally left the distance, where they seemed to be locked on Brigit's retreating form, refocusing on those around him. He looked to me and seemed to think for a moment before shrugging lightly.

"I could try to hack into the city's computer system," he offered uneasily.

I shook my head and then smiled as another idea popped up, "Why hack it when we can go straight to the source?"

The plan fell into place slowly but it was decided that Master Splinter would stay with April and Casey, I would ward the apartment just in case.

We were all pretty sure that the Fey would be following my energies and that I more than likely out powered the infants currently, my wards would diminish their obvious signature in the world's flow of energy. Less likely to be noticed by the Fey and thus easier to leave behind and draw the Fey from them as we made our way to the City building of Water and Sewage management.

The plan was to break in and use my abilities and our training to get by security guards and cameras to put in the proper work orders for pipelines to be placed where we needed them.

Mixing our technology and magic was proving to be a rather effective means of getting by where bumps in the road presented themselves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N-

So I'm still writing just little bits now and then, schedule is spastic -_-

But I love this story to just let it sit. I wish I could get it all down in one big sit down but unfortunately that's not in the cards.


	23. Chapter 23

.

A/N - I'm going to warn you now, there's a lot of information put into this one, not a lot of dialogue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My sheaths for the baton swords were strapped tight to my thighs, the material on the inner thigh slightly thinner than the rest of the material that held fastened so that the blades would not move as I ran and jumped. I was able to use little bits of my Gift to allow for clinging to surfaces that I shouldn't have been able to, as if I were magnetized. I extended that ability to my three brothers and lover as we sat within the City's large building dedicated to city workings, such as water pipes and blue prints for where those pipes were.

Our goal was to find the ones that were centered on the park. There was an assortment of fountains that would have clean water put into it. According to Donnie we just needed to increase the amounts put into the fountain and divert the excess to us. Power was easier to tap into than the water source, with my abilities I could literally form pipes below ground and arrange them as Donnie needed with my phasing abilities and strong connections to the earth.

"You know if the Fey ever grow wise on these things," my purple clad brother remarked in a hushed tone as we dropped from the ceiling after the guards had made their round and left via elevator, "We are in a world of hurt."

Mikey gave a confused look to his brother and silently trotted off to do a quick scout, taking with one of the four camera scramblers we had in our possession, thanks to Don.

"Elaborate, please," Leo said as he checked a couple rooms around us for occupants.

I shook my head at him, "There isn't anyone on this floor Leo."

He gave a sheepish grin, "Can't ever be too sure, right?"

Raph gave me a quick slide of his golden orbs, a quiet warning to not push right now. I shrugged at Leo's comment and let him do the unnecessary work of checking rooms. Raph was right. Our blue clad leader had been feeling out of touch with his role lately and needed to at least do something familiar.

"I mean that if they fey decide to realize how to hurt us is to crush our supplies and to do that, all they'd have to do is literally crush the pipes we're about to run with the earth around them," Donnie explained. He seemed to give a little sigh of exasperation, "We can't find any slack with these guys."

I grinned at him, reaching up to pat his cheek softly, "Oh ye of little faith. I'll ward the pipes so they can't be crushed like that. In fact I plan on making the place we're going to build in the park look like nature but be completely metal. A tree won't actually be a tree."

I gave him a coy little smile that quirked just the edges of my lips up, "What I need you to do, Don, is play with the readings of satellites and make it so no one picks up on the larger trees. The twins and I can put glamour on the place to make it seem smaller than it is, but we're going to have to work the satellites. Our power doesn't extend that far."

He gave me a wolfish grin, "That I can do."

I gave him a reassuring pat before moving to where I sensed Mikey's return. He came around the corner giving us all a chastising frown, his hands on his hips and everything.

"Am I doing all the work here or what? Come on dudes and dudette. Get in gear, we're in the clear." His goofy grin betrayed him immediately.

"He is so proud of himself for that one," I murmured out of ear shot of the others so that only Raph heard, of which he gave a distinct snort of amusement.

Each turtle held camera scramblers, since if I went on my own I could just glamour myself so that the machines wouldn't pick up on my image. Leo kept darting off into rooms and making sure everything was clear, Raph acted as the muscle guard while the remaining three of us went to work. Don was in the computers within minutes, Mikey and I went to the filing cabinets in search for blue prints. Eventually we found the ones of the fountains we needed. I had a link to the twins open and they showed me the slightly meadow like areas of central park near but not too close to different fountains through their eyes. I found the fountains and went to another computer, easily by passing the login and printing out the coordinates for each area that we needed. Donnie linked his computer to mine while Leo came over and to pour over the maps and areas.

I pulled out a hand full of paper and threw it in the air, quick as they were only Raph and Leo drew weapons as the papers stopped midair and molded into a larger piece of paper. I raised a brow at Raph and rolled my eyes at the two's reaction, before setting to the work of putting my design of metallic forests, the density of the metals and the amounts that would be necessary, onto the paper.

We found a perfect location with the combined efforts of both the turtle team and two fey out in the park, so finally Donnie got to work finding the names of the people would need to search for hard copy signatures to forge the documents.

"This isn't legal at all," Leo commented, his honorable scruples showing.

"Would you like me to locate untouched natural resources and pull it up to be sold so that we can pay for what we're doing?" I asked as if I were asking what he wanted me to get at the grocery store. All four turtles stopped and gave me bewildered expressions.

"You can do that?" Raph asked.

I gave him the 'Really? You have to ask?' look, which only made him chuckle. I barely caught the, "That's my girl," he murmured under his breath. My face felt a little flushed with pleasure at the pride that had been in his voice. I loved being able to help them even if I was the reason this chaos had been brought down on them.

"Have you been doing that on the side?" Mikey asked. I nodded, unsurprised by his observance. He played a goof but he could be intuitive to the extreme when he wanted.

"I made good money with the paintings enough to feed us, but I started to freelance a little too. I was hired to advise where to dig for resources like metals, oil and precious stones." I gave a little shrug as I started to copy the signatures from the necessary documents Don showed me to the line with my Gift. No one would be able to tell the difference.

We officially had everything filed away and necessary copies of the piping that I might need to finish the job. We also had a work order for a very large amount of steel. I had known where to go to get iron deposits to be heavily integrated into the metal and supplied Don with the name, so that we could go pick it up with a city truck. I phased us through the floors down to the garage till we found the work truck we needed. Piling in we headed off to the warehouses on the Hudson river edge to grab the materials we needed. I let the girls know where we were and what was up before realizing we'd need more than just what we had. It was time to talk to old enemies.

"We need the foot," I said. Don was at the wheel and turned to stare at me in horror before I shoved his face back to focus on the road.

"What the shell are you talking about?" The purple clad turtle demanded.

"They have as much to lose as we do. We need to at least warn them what's up, Don," my tone was quiet but my voice held firm even if I wasn't feeling very confident about the topic in general. Points for me. Leo and Raph were in the back of the truck while Mikey sat at the window seat next to me, I was mashed between the purple and orange turtles.

"Mikey?" He was rather quiet after I said that and I was a little worried I'd upset him.

"She might help," he said softly. I nodded, knowing who he spoke of. The woman who was the commander of The Foot Clan now that shredder was gone, for good we hoped. She was reasonable when it came to these types of circumstances, letting grudges and old feuds be put on the back burner so that we all didn't plunge into chaotic oblivion. We stopped at the warehouses finally and piled out.

Casey was waiting for us with the van, ski mask and all.

"I didn't want to miss out on all the fun." With a roll of my eyes I sent him and Don with my wallet to whatever hardware store they could find with orders to pick up as much tech for security systems and the necessary replacements to our old living situations. For once I was glad for having used my gifts as I had or we'd be strapped and damned uncomfortable in this new home we were literally making for ourselves.

Once the metal was loaded up we headed to the park. This was where I was brought in. Bridget and Dana combined themselves in shielding my power from leaking out too much but gave off enough of a beacon that they'd not focus on the tiny blip the kids gave off. Or at least I hoped. Shoving all worries out of my head I got to work, diving into the earth, phasing both metal and myself in to work water lines and pressure gauges with the proper wards and spells on them to keep them non crushable and no leak guaranteed.

After that was set up the pipes were sticking out of the ground where we planned on having the disguised fortresses, I got to work on those as well. Forming the metals into a vast amount of interlaced trees with my ability I even went to the pain staking details of each metal leaf looking as real as possible. The grove looked like it got too thick to pass through but in reality deeper in there was no passing through. It was solid, large, in fact the structure was at least 4 stories high, an illusion just made it seem like there were tiny gaps between the trees made by colorful pain that Dana and Bridget were quick to put in place with surprising skill.

Having returned from their errands, Donnie handed me the blue print for our electrical lining and I started that as well, beneath the ground, working the insides to the best of my ability so that they were at east safe to use. The dojo space was set up, the living room and the kitchen, though the cabinets were made of metal now instead of discarded wood, on the first floor.

I even managed to convince Dana to take Leo to the dumps and find a few appliances with the truck we still had. When they returned with them I phased them into the new home and attached them. Bridget frowned and went to work with her own Gift to thoroughly clean every inch I was creating. Even with all the metal she had faith in my wards on her to not be sick by it, working fast and efficient.

Donnie went in and started mild repairs to things he could and even started to set up all the equipment he and Cassey had brought in.

We worked fast and hard, expending every ounce of power, physical energy as well as emotional energy as we could.

It was Mikey, Casey and Leo who had taken my wallet form Don and snuck off in a van to return with familiar things from our old home, beds and personal items.

There was a strong stabbing sensation in my heart that was purely emotional, as I ran through all my first memories and how closely tied to the place he was. I wondered for a moment if they would die with time or if that place would hold those emotions forever.

Raph could sense my unease, "You're just tired after doing miracles all evening."

I grinned at him and leaned into the offered hug. He wrapped an arm around me as I leaned against his side, my shoulder tucked under his as my head rested on his shoulder, we sat on a large rock and watched the others quickly load things in with the Twin's Gift lifting a lot and floating them in. Leo was orchestrating where everything went and seemed touched by the way things were turning out.

The second floor was dedicated to bedrooms, there were five of them. Four turtles, and their companions, then a room for the infants adjacent to Raphael and my room, there was also a bathroom on that level.

Off the dojo I made a room for splinter knowing that he wouldn't want to climb all the stairs to get to the second level.

The third level was all Donnie's, both science lab, computer lab and a type of nurse station as well.

The fourth one was set for a small area for the Fey to work their own Gifts and worship their gods. Mostly I wanted to give them a chance to have some alone time. They were far from home and I wasn't sure they've ever get back, the deserved time to adjust after all this settled down a bit and they had down time, alone with their thoughts. They'd need the space.

There were going to have to be some more supplies run, as well as more scavenging in our old home. We all spoke little of the impending fight and tried to joke and stay on task of arranging things as we needed them. Don was immediately set to work with Bridget's aid. I often saw her lifting him and a duffle bag of what I assumed were more technology than I cared to think about to the outer parts of the area, quickly I would build a disguising brush of metal leaves over whatever he was doing and he'd toss me an appreciative grin.

The truck was sent back to its home by Leo and Dana while Cassey took the van with Mikey to get the rest of our family and April.

It was time to move in and start building up strategic plans.

I was inside when my legs tried to buckle under me making me stumble. I shook my head and looked up to a tired looking Raph.

"Bed," the one word was an order as well as a plea.

I nodded and looked to Don who shrugged, "You know me, JD." I nodded and then looked to Bridget.

She smiled softly, a kindness so foreign to her kind beaming out of her loving face, "When your babes arrive I will rouse you enough to put them to bed."

Raph swooped me up in a princess hold and carried me to bed.

Bridget was true to her word and shook my shoulder softly some time later.

I sat up only to have Master Splinter deposit the basket with my babes onto my lap. Raph reached up and pulled the basket to sit between us as we both moved till we were comfortable and surrounding it with our bodies while also in a form cuddling one another.

The Fey and Large Rodent let themselves out and I barely had the energies to activate every ward I'd prepped on everything before passing out.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note.

If you don't like my stories then please feel free not to read them. These are based off a dream at first that I get snippets of now and then, but this piece itself was written while exhausted from life and heat, with a dire need to write. So enjoy those of you who can. XD

Cheers!


	24. Chapter 24

At some point I the night the fey women had grown a garden up in the room I'd made them.

There was a small, almost foyer like space, with stones lead up in steep around there was tall stalks of bamboo tied tightly and making a six foot tall wall, while the room itself stretched as high as 15 feet which lead to skylights that could open up the giant ceiling into the night hair.

I had laced wire of iron on the outside in intricate vine patterns all over the glass. It offered at least a deterrence of someone from the other side prying in and spying. There were heat lamps and an irrigation system set up, foreign to me and made of mostly bamboo.

They had made use of the water piping I'd put up here, the hose rising from within the dirt suggested that Donnie might have aided them.

There were rows and rows of herbs, vegetables and several different types of fruits trees.

Not all of it was familiar to me.

The fey had changed clothing to work in their new garden.

I had a brief moment of curiosity as to where they got all the rich dirt, but shrugged it off as unimportant.

Brigit had discarded her fancy dress for a knee length black skirt, large leather belt with silver buckling, which held a short tunic of pale green cotton in place just under her breasts. The collar was so wide that it didn't cover her shoulders and left them bare to the sun peeking through the ceiling.

Her hair was tied tight into intricate braids and wrapped around her head, leaving her neck and face bare as well, even her feet were without shoes.

I grinned at the fey woman, her sleeves rolled up to her underarms as if holding the shoulders where they were and not allowing any more skin to be exposed, but her elbows were deep into the earth as she sang softly to the plants and dirt.

She was glowing softly as she worked her magic, not exerting herself at all.

The surprising part was that Dana was in a similar situation.

She had forgone shoes, stripped out of her previous outfit and was fit only in a type of brazier and loin cloth.

There was a type of bandana cloth tied around her head so that it covered her forehead and kept her hair from her face.

The cloth on her chest was just a strip of what looked like a scarf to me, the middle of it had been placed at the middle of her back where it would wrap around her torso and cross across her chest. The material spread to cup and cover her breasts, holding them up close to her torso as it then went behind her neck and tied there in a very firm knot.

I doubted that knot would even think of coming loose without Dana's permission.

The left over material was barely a few inches long and hung over each shoulder.

The cloth on her hips seemed to be a similar fashion as her top. Though this was more reliant on the large belt that was cinched tightly to her waist, from which hung an assortment of small and large daggers.

Her sword was propped up against a tree not far from her.

Shaking my head I stripped off my socks, tossed my pajama pants to the side so that I was left in my vibrant purple panties. I bunched the oversized shirt in front of me pulled it up a little and shoved the excess material through the collar and out the bottom. Pulling tight I made sure the material was secure before rolling the sleeves up and out of the way.

Finally I twirled my hair into little knots all over my head, shoving small discarded pieces of bamboo and twigs in to hold them in place.

I went to Dana, knowing this wasn't really her strongest magic.

Shoving my hands into the earth right next to her until I could touch the fingers of one of her hands with mine, I pushed my power along with hers as well as mimicking it and pushing that from my other hand.

I didn't have to say anything like they did I was too full of raw energy to need words to direct what I needed. So I followed their will and put strength behind it and did my own version of it.

Seeds nourished within moment and sprouted out of the earth with joyful force.

We were growing a little forest within this room by the time our absence was noted.

I felt Donnie come up first, so peeked slyly over to the entrance of the room and almost lost myself into a giggling fit at his dropped jaw.

Leo was next, though his eyes did widen he reached over and snapped his brother's mouth shut without looking.

I did giggle then.

Dana looked to me and rolled her eyes before smiling. I had me grinning back, to see the stuck up warrior relaxing was a real treat.

I pulled out of the dirt and dusted myself off as best as I could before walking over to my two brothers. I raised a brow at them, making them both blush bright.

Finally I took pity on them.

"What's up?" I asked, looking for my pants for a moment before noticing how dirty my legs were and just abandoned the notion completely.

"Babies woke up and were making the noises they make when they want you," Leo said as Donnie seemed zoned in on Brigit.

Considering she was the most covered of the three women within that room, spoke volumes for how much he adored her.

I sent a mental whistle to Bridget, who looked up then and stopped my brother's heart with a giant radiant grin. She pulled from the earth with a whisper to the plants, dusting off with a cloth that had been tucked into her skirt on the side we couldn't see, she trotted over and pounced Don.

I was biting my cheek so hard as to make it bleed, trying so hard not to say something or make any kind of face.

My eyes locked on Leo's as he was having the same problem.

'Don't do it', I said silently to him, which only seemed to make his lips twitch.

Dirty tan arms slid along my shoulders till Dana could rest her head next to mine.

"I think she's getting fairly attached don't you?" She asked me coyly, making eyes at Leo who seemed to have lost all thought.

I glanced between the two before daring a look at Donnie who was listening to a very excited Bridget, her arms and legs wrapped around him as she explained everything they had been doing.

I slid away from Dana and darted for the door.

"We need to invest in 'do not disturb' signs," I said a little loud so that they were sure to hear me.

Dana's laughter followed me and filled me with renewed hope.

Mikey was half way up the steps that lead to the floor we were on. He took in my appearance and turned around on one foot, descending the steps without a word. I jumped and landed on his shell, wrapping my legs around him and gripping the railing with one arm to keep us from falling. He stumbled but seemed okay with balance after that.

"So the babies are looking for me?" I asked.

He nodded, grinning.

I seriously needed to find a match for him. There was a niggling sensation in the back of my head every time I thought about it which made me nervous, but I still hated the look of loneliness in his eyes at times.

"Raph is snoring right through it," he said softly, carrying me down to the bedroom and letting me peek inside while still perched upon his shell.

I motioned for the basket to float up and come to the door, which it promptly obeyed making the babies giggle a little.

We shut the door on Raphael's snores and headed down into the kitchen. The babes were hungry and I was famished as well after waking up and going straight to work.

Mikey got to work cooking while I let the babies eat from me.

It was cheaper than buying loads of milk and formula that was for sure. I used the oversized shirt to hide them under it and just kept them hugged to my body. I often had asked if that made the turtles or our father uncomfortable. None had exhibited signs of it, but I still kept worrying. From my memories of the past life I had there had been problems with the subject so I wondered silently if maybe that was what it was from.

A paw touched my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

I looked up into the dark eyes of the rodent I considered my father and mentor, smiling a little to him. He brushed a few strands of escaped hair from my face and got to work undoing the knots in my hair for me.

We spoke mind to mind so as not to bother Mikey with our words while he cooked.

'You worry too much for one person, my daughter,' he remarked but in a kind way. He was gentle as he took the pieces of twigs and bamboo from my hair and used his claws to comb out the dark locks of hair. 'You should focus more on the here and now. Have you realized you have yet to give the little ones names?'

I frowned at his words, 'Raph and I have talked about it in the first months but we were having problems coming to an agreement.'

'You are an artist; a strong woman and Raphael maybe need just some guidance on the topic. May I make suggestions?' The rodent asked, helping me disentangle the infants from my shirt to return their happily fed and slowly falling asleep little forms back to their basket.

'Of course, Father, I'd love some suggestions,' I told him with a slight plea in my mental voice.

The feeling of his laughter was purely in my head as just the corners of his mouth lifted and just slightly.

He sat next to me in a chair.

'I have been doing some reading and there is a famous Artist by the name Vincent Van Gogh. Though his past was torrid and painful his outlook on life was unique and he was a strong character. As for the girl there is a female artist Renaissance era that I think you would relate to,' he opened his mind to me and I let him in mine as well.

Vincent Van Gogh was one of my favorite artists, I let him know this.

The images of the painted, petite, Italian girl that reminded me strongly of myself filled my head.

Her name, though Italian, meant faith and I smiled.

"Vincent and Faith?" I asked him out loud before thinking better of it. He nodded and Mikey turned to look between the two of us, confused.

"Were you guys talking psychedelically again?" He asked with a bit of a huff.

I giggled and shook my head, "Telepathically, Mikey, and yes we didn't want to bother you."

"Who's Vincent and Faith?" Raph's voice rumbled from the kitchen entrance. I had a blank moment, where I couldn't think of anything to say in response. Thankfully Splinter came to my rescue.

"Those are the names I have chosen for your children," he said tartly but there was amusement twinkling in those dark mischievous eyes.

Raph rubbed his face with both his hands and sat down with a distinct thump, slumping slightly. He was very much not awake yet and if anything he seemed to be half asleep still. Mikey had dark circles under his eyes and I recalled that the other two turtles seemed a little pale.

They'd over worked themselves last night.

Master splinter was frowning and noticing the same thing I had.

I lifted both my hands and let light flare out of the palm and infuse the two turtles nearest me with energy, healing the aches and pains in their bodies as well as giving them a good supplement of energy to use for the rest of the day as they regained the reserves of their own.

The babies squealed and giggles, their little hands reaching out to the light. I smiled down at them, touching their out stretched hands gently with my fingertips, letting them grab one each before extracting myself and soothing them to sleep once more.

"Vincent Van Gogh, and Fede Galizia which is just the Italian word for Faith, both painters and strong people of history much as I named you boys," Master Splinter commented quietly as he watched the turtles rub their eyes and seem to wake up a bit.

"JD and I were supposed to name them," Raph started but saw my exasperated look and silenced himself from further argument.

"We can't agree on anything, let your father pick it. I like them anyway, they fit," I said before slumping in my own chair and gazing at the two sleeping babes.

"Okay. Vincent and Faith it is," Raphael said with a little smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You were planning on asking your dad for help if we stalled on this much longer, weren't you?"

He shrugged and went to get plates down for Mikey to dish out breakfast on.

Master splinter patted my shoulder again, bringing my attention back to him.

"You are filthy, child, go bathe," he said softly.

I looked down and realized he was right. When I stood up I found Raphael eyeing my appearance with a quizzical look.

I shrugged and grinned, "Don't go upstairs."

That made Mikey snort and brought the attention from me to him, leaving me a moment to dart out of the room and escape to the shower.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Okay so I wanted to write more often but I got into college again...FINALLY. So I've been pretty busy with that lately. :P

Hopefully I can start writing for this a little more now that I have a better schedule going on.

If you don't like my stories, don't read em. I don't need to hear a bunch of BS about how offensive stuff is. THANKS

NC~


	25. Chapter 25

It was between conditioning my hair and rinsing all the soap off when I felt the slight shift in the energy. Not only the energy around our home, park or even just the city, it was a shift in the world's energy.

Stepping out I reached my feelers carefully outside the wards, like a kid peeking from beneath the covers.

The fey had grown agitated at some point and were rallying the troops of soldiers, mages, their abominations and allies through multiple portals causing great rifts and changes in the world. I couldn't even start to imagine the horrors that could slip between the cracks.

Gritting my teeth I knew I'd have to get dressed and let the others know so that we could devise a plan of defense.

I got dressed in soft green underwear and matching bra, then slipped into fitted jeans and a vibrant green sleeveless tank top with a low neckline. I had brought in black flats, which I quickly donned before stepping out of the bathroom.

I was hit by how quiet our new home was, tracing the mental signatures of my family to the kitchen I stopped at the entrance and frowned at the scene in front of me. Both the fey were standing in frozen positions as if they were mid motion before turning their head together in a direction.

Their gaze was distant and troubled as if they saw something horrible on the horizon.

Each had a hand up with their index finger held up as if to hush my brothers.

Leo's jaw twitched as he ground his teeth in anxiety. Raph looked bored, ignoring them and watching the babies. Master Splinter had his eyes closed, his ears moving in little flicks as if listening for sounds that weren't there. Mikey was confused but just sat on the counter watching everyone else, giving me a little smile in greeting without words. Donnie was frowning so deeply I was afraid he'd wrinkle his bandana permanently.

Brigit sat on Donnie's lap while Leo and Dana had occupied a little corner of the kitchen as if they were talking privately while the others were hanging out together more as a whole.

"They've opened portals everywhere," I said into the silence, my voice seemingly booming in contrast despite my hushed tone. Raph's head snapped up, golden eyes locking with mine.

"They're destroying the world's natural order," I half growled. Confusion clouded those golden orbs, I was able to dislodge myself and look at the worried elven women.

"The Queen knows she can't open that many without consequence though," Brigit said, as if she just couldn't wrap her head around the idea that someone who was supposed to look after people would be so negligent. Dana snorted, crossing her arms. I did notice the very subtle lean into Leo's space. He edged closer and I could tell his hand rested reassuringly at the small of her back.

"The Queen doesn't give a flying finch what happens to this world. She only put JD here so that she could develop accordingly," the tougher elf remarked with a disgusted sneer. It was one of the few times I had heard them use my new name and couldn't help the smile that tugged one side of my mouth.

Stomping down my own thoughts and emotions on a personal level, I mimicked Dana's posture and crossed my arms across my stomach.

"But there's a bigger problem. The outer worlds and the in betweens are thriving with ether creatures of all shapes and sizes. This is smart of her as well as dismissive," my words brought mostly confused expressions though Dana picked up immediately which made her pale a little.

"The portals between this world and the elven one have ripped up the energies between all the worlds leaving cracks for creatures to get through. This is causing a problem for us and our world, forces us to expend our energies not only battling against them but trying to clean up an impossible mess. Not to mention the more holes she makes the more people she brings and the more cracks she causes," I summarized.

"It's a win, win for her," Donnie remarked the frown never leaving his face. Brigit nodded and seemed almost on the verge of tears. Dana seemed as if she was literally vibrating with rage and wanted to punch something. Mikey and Raph were staring at me.

I looked to Mikey and raised a brow in silent inquiry.

He shrugged, "Can you fix it before it gets too bad?"

I nodded and looked to Raph who shook his head, "not on your own you aren't." This just made me roll my eyes.

"We are no use to her in this, neither have the energy of the knowledge," Brigit remarked softly. Donnie rubbed her shoulder softly the frown finally unfurrowed as he looked to her face and smile reassuringly.

"I have to leave soon, but I don't have to go alone, I just can't go with a bunch of people. It would be good to have someone who isn't magically inclined," I started and shook my head when Raph made to stand up, "Not you."

He opened his mouth and I held up my hand, "Mikey is coming with me cause you have to stay here and handle things. He has my back as much as you would. Master Splinter will watch the babies and the rest of you are on defense of this place."

I could almost feel Raph frustration sizzle from him in waves of angry energy.

"Raph you need to do recon and go get April and Casey, they need to make a broadcast of whatever dangers have already started to spread so people are aware of things enough to take precautions. April will think of something," Leo took up there and let me move to Mikey to begin our planning taking the lead on tactical. Donnie chimed in his technological two cents while Mikey and I orchestrated.

"We are going in under my cover. You don't leave more than three feet from my side and we're going to be attached telepathically…in fact we should all link," I said and spoke louder, turning to the others.

"Leo you need to get April and Casey. Dana you can make a long distance link with him and keep connected to Brigit who can keep connected to me. We'll make a link between us all telepathically."

The twins nodded and Leo shrugged as if conceding my point, "Raph can do local recon then and help here while I head out."

I took Mikey's hand and pulled my brother off the counter, we floated about a foot off the ground before slowly our forms lost opacity and became increasingly transparent.

Leo gave Dana a quick peck on the cheek and darted from the room to exit our new home and start on his own mission.

Mikey and I flew through the wall, without a word. Raph wouldn't have been able to see me throw a kiss to him anyway.

'Mental link, point one, Brigit here,' a soft voice came into my head.

I linked Mikey's up with mine and hers allowing then for Dana to link and hook us up to Leo as well. Raph harrumphed and let us know he was in. Master Splinter was very quiet but told me and Leo to tread carefully before resuming his meditation.

'I'm checking local news for any signs of outbreaks of unusual activity,' Donnie said.

'Try global news,' was my dry remark.

I could feel the sudden dread from all the turtles and my father.

'They've opened portals EVERYWHERE?' Raph asked.

'Yup, we're screwed if I don't get these things patched,' I told him firmly.

'Shell,' Mikey said, which was a sentiment I think we all shared at this point.

Despite all the feelings of dread and the foreboding tasks before me and my blue eyed brother I had the strangest sense of anticipation and excitement. It wasn't for the task but for something unfulfilled being finalized. I had picked Mikey out of instinct and I think it had to do with that. I just hoped nothing happened to me or my family.

At least, nothing bad or detrimental.

I gave Mikey's hand a squeeze and he did the same to me, reassuring me he was okay without saying anything over the link or letting the others know what was going on.

Out loud I said, "I chose you for some reason, but I have this weird sense it's important that you come with me."

"I figured as much, since Raph and you usually tango together on these type of missions," his voice came shouting over the wind around us as we floated higher into the air.

We had just been drifting tree top level but as we started to talk I accelerated our speed and height level making it necessary for us both to shout to be heard.

"Seriously you can't get too far from me okay? I can't handle losing you!" I shouted to my brother.

Mikey pulled me closer and bumped our shoulders together, "Chillax JD."

I tried.

I really did try, but that sensation that something important was going to happen wouldn't go away.

.

.

.

A/N

and here's a little chapter. Quick one while I'm inbetween working on assignments for school and trying to catch up where sickness made me slack off.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STUFF THEN FEEL FREE NOT TO READ IT, K, THANKS. 3

I love seeing your guys' comments and how you enjoy the story. I'm very glad. Take care! 3


End file.
